Confesiones de una romántica desesperada
by Maureen-JN
Summary: Es la boda de Daisy y Tracey, y el grupo se ha reunido de nuevo. Misty esta cansada de esperar al hombre de su vida y nada parece funcionar. ¿Cambiara este reencuentro su manera de pensar? Poke/AAML
1. Chapter 1

_Les traigo uno de mis últimos proyectos n.n_ Confesiones de una Romántica Deseperada. _Uno de mis pocos fics que conservan la trama original de Pokemon, (aunque un poco modificada, claro está), y con eso me refiero a que mantendré las ciudades de la serie, los personajes, etc._

_Espero lo disfruten!_

_**Rated**: PG 13 por referencias sexuales.  
**Pairing**: Ash/Misty  
**Disclaimer**: Pokemon no me pertenece, por desgracia... Todos los personajes extras sí._

* * *

**Confesiones de una Romántica Desesperada  
**By Maureen

**"_No es que los primeros amores retornen siempre, es que no se van nunca."_**

_- Te amo… ¿Lo sabes? Nunca dejé de hacerlo… – _

_Le decía él mirándola fijamente. Sus ojos flameaban de pasión y deseo, esa pasión que había quedado latente todo ese tiempo que habían estado separados…_

_- Lo sé. – respondió casi sin voz. – Yo también te amo. – susurró._

_Él se acercó sonriendo. Apoyó su frente en la de ella y cerró los ojos, sus manos entrelazadas. Ella sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban. Sus emociones la traicionaban una vez más, pero qué maravilloso era. Cerró los ojos igual que él, y al hacerlo sintió como sus labios rozaban su delicada piel en busca de los suyos. Hasta que por fin…_

- ¡¡RRIINGG!! -

La pelirroja gruñó aún enrollada en sus sábanas. ¿Quién se atrevía a despertarla de su fantasía? Echó un vistazo al reloj despertador. ¡Eran las cinco de la mañana!

- Maldición. – bufó y levantó el auricular con los ojos entrecerrados. – ¿Bueno? – contestó.

- Por tu tono puedo decir que te acabo de despertar. – respondió una voz femenina. - ¿Qué tal te va, hermanita? –

Misty respiró hondo y cerró los ojos antes de exhalar un largo y pesado suspiro. Se trataba de su hermana Daisy, la mayor de las cuatro.

- Será mejor que me hayas llamado para algo más importante que solo saber cómo estoy. – gruñó.

- ¿Qué acaso no puedo preocuparme por ti? –

- No cuando son las cinco de la mañana acá. ¡Estaba durmiendo! –

- ¿Las cinco? Qué raro… debí haber calculado mal… - dijo pensativa.

Misty puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

- Pues, todo está bien… - dijo al fin. – Ya sabes que siempre me gustó Francia, y mi trabajo no está mal tampoco. -

Daisy suspiró al otro lado del auricular.

- Has estado lejos por tantos años… te extrañamos, ¿Sabes? – le decía la rubia. - ¿Qué cinco años no son suficientes para aprender fotografía en París? -

- Daisy, ya te lo dije. Necesitaba un descanso de todo lo que había sucedido… fue difícil, lo sabes. Me establecí aquí… y me ha ido bastante bien. -

Se mordió el labio inferior al saber que no todo en esa oración era cien por ciento verdad. Amaba su nuevo trabajo, era una fotógrafa reconocida de Vogue, y la paga no era mala para nada. Era dueña de un lindo apartamento en París, con una linda vista y guapos vecinos…

Claro que nadie especial…

Y era eso mismo lo que le faltaba. Exitosa o no, extrañaba Ciudad Celeste y a todas las personas que habían tomado un lugar importante en su vida. Sus mejores amigos, su familia. Muy aparte de sus hermanas, quienes se encontraban ocupadas la mayor parte del tiempo, Misty siempre se sintió acompañada por Brock, May, Tracey, Dawn, Gary, Paul, Drew… y…

Apretó los dientes al no querer recordar aquel nombre.

- Si, si, muy triste. – dijo Daisy. – Pero por lo que entiendo ya lo superaste, hermanita. Así que ahora tienes que tomarte un descansito de tu perfecta vida para volver aquí. ¡Te necesito! -

- Bueno, eso es dulce Daisy, pero yo… -

- ¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Me voy a casar! – exclamó Daisy en el auricular.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú qué?! –

La sorpresa fue tanta que Misty sin darse cuenta cayó de la cama.

- ¡¡Ahh!! -

- ¿Todo bien? Como que no me estás prestando atención, Misty… - se quejó Daisy. – Esto es algo de vida o muerte. –

- Ya va, no exageres. – dijo Misty al recomponerse. - ¿Casarte? Pero Daisy… -

- Lo sé, Tracey me vino con la propuesta hace tres días. – explicó. – Te hubiera llamado antes pero o estabas muy ocupada para atenderme o simplemente yo estaba demasiado atolondrada así qu-. –

- Para, cálmate. – le pidió a su hermana quien ya empezaba a hablar como locutora de radio. – Relájate y respira hondo. –

Escuchó como Daisy seguía sus instrucciones al otro lado de la línea.

- Mejor, ahora, pausadamente, explícame. – dijo Misty.

- Bien. – suspiró. – Como dije, fue hace tres días. Oh, Misty, lo hubieras visto. Fue tan romántico… No sabes lo feliz que me encuentro… -

- Es bueno saber eso, hermana. – comentó Misty. – Pero, ¿No es demasiado pronto? Quiero decir, me encanta la idea de que ustedes dos estén saliendo pero… –

- ¿Pronto? – preguntó Daisy con voz alterada. – Misty, llevamos juntos como… ¿Siete años? – dio un suspiro largo. – No lo sé… estoy asustada… -

- Oh, vaya… - suspiró Misty.

- Desde que se enteró, Lily ha estado buscando vestidos por todas partes. ¡Ya ni la veo en la casa! Y Violet me pidió que la dejara organizar todo así que está demasiado ocupada como para escucharme… Y no quiero ofuscar a Tracey con mis preocupaciones… no es que tenga dudas pero siento que si lo cargo demasiado se irá. Misty, necesito tu ayuda aquí, por favor… -

Estaba rogándole… sabía que la necesitaba de verdad. Misty suspiró. Tendría que hacer un par de llamadas y cancelar algunas cosas, pero se las arreglaría. Después de todo, era la boda de su hermana y uno de sus mejores amigos. No necesitaba más excusas. Sonrió.

- Tranquila, Daisy. Hoy mismo estoy haciendo los arreglos para irme mañana, o si tengo suerte hoy en la noche. – prometió.

- Ay, hermanita, gracias. – le dijo. – No sabes cuanta falta haces aquí… les diré a todos que vienes. –

- ¡No! No… - se mordió el labio inferior. – Que sea nuestro pequeño secreto. Quiero que darles una sorpresa a… a todos… -

- Muy bien. – acordó la hermana mayor. – Si llegas mañana, llámame. Habrá una cena en nuestra casa donde daremos a conocer la noticia a todos nuestros amigos. Viste elegante. –

- Si, claro, ahí estaré. – le aseguró la pelirroja.

- Está bien. – sonrió. – Te veo pronto hermanita. Cuídate mucho. –

- Y tú, adiós. –

Colgó. Misty tomó aire y soltó un largo y pesado suspiro antes de recostarse entre sus almohadas de nuevo.

- Ay, Dios… - gimió.

No estaba preparada para volver. ¿O tal vez si…? Suspiró otra vez. No había nada que hacer, era la boda de su hermana y ella tenía que cumplir. Además, volvería a su hogar con todos sus seres queridos… y algunos no tan queridos.

- Maldición… -

Alzó su mano derecha y miró con melancolía su dedo anular… estaba vacío, no como hacía cinco años… Por supuesto se había desecho de aquel maldito anillo, se lo había arrojado a su prometido en la cara, esperando que se le clave en un ojo o se atragante hasta morir con él…

Apretó los dientes… Cómo lo detestaba…

Pero eso ya no le importaba ahora. No, para nada. Era una mujer de veintitrés años, realizada y lista para enfrentarse a cualquier obstáculo. Talentosa, hermosa y exitosa… No necesitaba nada más.

Apretó su mano en un puño, rabiando por los sucesos pasados.

'_¿Lo habrán invitado?_' se preguntó en su mente. _'Claro que sí, grandísima estúpida, recuerda que es el novio de Lily… Seguro estará presente con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro…'_

Como odiaba recordarlo…

'_El dolor es una pérdida de tiempo._' recordó, '_Es el pasado obstruyéndote el presente…'_

Bajó su mano y se levantó de la cama. Suspiró y medio sonrió. Tenía que dejar el pasado atrás y seguir con su vida. Además, no le iba a hacer mal volver a ver a sus hermanas y amigos, ¿O si?

Tomó el auricular del teléfono y marcó el número de la agencia de viajes. Necesitaba reservar un vuelo.

* * *

- ¿Cómo es eso de que te vas hoy? – le preguntó una joven compañera del trabajo. – ¿Así sin más? ¿No temes que te despidan? -

- Bueno, Lena, no creo que me necesiten aquí ahora, la verdad. La revista está yendo maravillosamente, y de todas formas pensaba pedir vacaciones adelantadas así que… - suspiró. – No debe haber problema… -

Lena arqueó una ceja. Era alta y delgada, y su cabello lacio y castaño. Su peinado era corto y moderno, la hacía ver como toda una modelo. Misty y ella se volvieron amigas desde su segundo años en París, y desde ahí, habían resultado ser inseparables.

- ¿Puedes decirme de qué se trata? – pidió Lena. – ¿No estarás huyendo de algo? -

- No, sólo… Me cayó una sorpresa inesperada… -

- Por Dios… - Lena puso los ojos como platos. – Estás embarazada… -

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – le dijo Misty con el ceño fruncido. – Nada de eso… -

- ¿Entonces? – insistió la castaña. - ¿Qué es tan importante? –

Misty hizo un mohín, pero la expresión de Lena dejaba muy claro que no se iba a rendir hasta tener una explicación clara. Misty necesitaba su ayuda para conseguir el permiso de parte de su jefa, así que no quiso arruinarlo.

- Mi hermana mayor se va a casar. – explicó. – Con uno de mis mejores amigos. Por lo que, supongo, es mi deber asistir y apoyarlos a los dos. Sobretodo a Daisy, pienso que necesita de mí más que de otra persona. Además… - suspiró con pesar. – yo tengo un poco de experiencia con el tema… - empezaba a hablar monótonamente, como una zombie. - ya sabes… al menos hasta antes de caminar hacia el altar… -

Lena puso una expresión cansada, frunció los labios y le pegó una bofetada a la pelirroja.

- ¡Ay! ¡Oye! – se quejó esta, furiosa. - ¿Qué fue eso? -

- Ay, cómo lo siento, amiga. – se cruzó de brazos. - Pero tenía que hacerte reaccionar, ¿Qué no puedes dejarlo atrás? –

'_Tiene razón…'_

- Es fácil decirlo. – dijo mientras se frotaba la mejilla derecha. – No rompieron contigo tres días antes de tu boda… –

- Por favor, no te hagas la mártir… - criticó Lena. – A muchas mujeres las han dejado plantadas de peores formas. -

- ¿A si? – la retó Misty. - ¡Me dejó un _post-it! ¡_En el refrigerador! – exclamó. – 'Perdóname, Mist. Creo que lo nuestro no va a funcionar.' – lo imitó con una voz de retardado. – Y un mes después empezó a salir con una de mis hermanas. Eso _nunca_ se lo voy a perdonar. Maldito cobarde… - dijo entre dientes.

Lena frunció el ceño y abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron. Se quedó pensativa un rato. Misty bufó, no le había contado esos detalles a su amiga. En parte le avergonzaban… pero se sintió bien al decírselo a alguien.

- Wow… eso fue… - hizo una mueca de asco. – Basura… -

- Ajah… - asintió Misty.

- Y entonces huiste de ahí y viniste a refugiarte en Francia. – dijo Lena. – A esconderte en tu trabajo, detrás de tu cámara fotográfica… - meneó la cabeza. – Eso no está bien, cielo. –

- ¿Pero qué-? –

La pelirroja sintió una furia crecer en su interior. ¿No estaba bien haberse ido? ¿Qué acaso no entendía la gravedad del asunto? ¿El daño que le había causado aquel hombre?

- ¿Y qué pretendías que hiciera? – preguntó Misty indignada.

- ¡Patearles el trasero a los dos! ¡Eso debiste hacer! Sobretodo mandar a ese idiota al diablo. –

- ¿Te refieres a vengarme? – Lena asintió. - ¿Cómo? –

- Bueno, - sonrió. – si se trata de un hombre que te ha herido, la mejor forma de herirlo es acostarte con su hermano o su padre… -

- ¡Lena! – exclamó Misty tanto sorprendida como horrorizada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres hacerlo sufrir o no? Eso lo destruirá de por vida. –

Misty soltó una risa. Por más bajo que le pareciera ese método, tenía que admitir que Lena tenía un buen punto.

- No creo que sea posible, no tiene hermanos ni padre... –

- Que pena… - chasqueó la lengua. – Mínimo pudiste dejar calva a tu hermana mientras dormía. Es el mínimo precio que ella debería pagar. –

- ¿Te refieres a Lily? – preguntó. – Jamás podría hacerle daño. A pesar de todo, no puedo odiar a mi hermana… es… ¡Mi hermana! – se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, siento decirte que ella no está siendo una hermana contigo. ¿Salir con el ex-prometido de tu hermana? Eso es poco ético… - Misty puso los ojos en blanco.

- Se nota que no conoces a Lily. –

- Nada justifica esa traición. – dijo Lena seriamente.

'_¿Traición? ¿Fue eso acaso?' _se preguntó.

- No fue culpa de Lily haber caído en sus redes de araña. Yo misma lo hice… - intentó explicarse.

- Como sea, ahora que estás por regresar, más te vale armar un buen plan para vengarte del idiota. Y de paso, sacarle un poco de envidia a tu hermana. – le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga. – París te sentó muy bien. –

Misty se sonrojó un poco, sabía a lo que se refería. Se había marchado de Ciudad Celeste siendo una joven de dieciocho años algo desaliñada. Ahora era una mujer muy hermosa. Su cabello rojo caía en ondas hasta su espalda baja, y su cuerpo había desarrollado mejor que nunca. Además, con su agitado estilo de vida, se había mantenido en forma, lucía un hermoso y esbelto cuerpo con lo que sea que llevara puesto, y con los muy valiosos consejos de moda de Lena, sin mencionar la influencia de trabajar en Vogue, había aprendido a vestir magníficamente. No era de extrañarse que muchas veces la confundieran con una modelo en vez de una fotógrafa profesional.

- Sí, supongo que sí. – sonrió.

- Tienes las armas necesarias – le dijo Lena. – para hacer de su vida un infierno. –

- Te escucho. – dijo Misty quien se veía interesada en la idea.

- Este es el trato, – propuso Lena. – hablaré con Tara y te aseguraré el permiso, pero a cambio, quiero que hagas sufrir a esa escoria hasta que se arrastre a tus pies pidiendo que te detengas. –

- ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso en la víspera de la boda de mi hermana? – preguntó ingenuamente.

- Ya se te ocurrirá algo. – sonrió Lena. – Será mejor que termines de empacar tus cosas, amiga. Te vas en cinco horas. –

- ¡Gracias, Lena! – Misty se abalanzó sobre su amiga. – No tienes idea de lo que significa para mí. –

- Cuídate, ¿Sí? – dijo y le devolvió el abrazo. – Estaré en contacto contigo. – le sonrió. - Y diviértete mucho, te lo mereces. –

Se abrazaron por unos minutos y luego se separaron. Misty corrió por el pasillo hasta la salida, no sin antes despedirse con un gesto de la mano de su amiga.

Había mucho por hacer aún…

* * *

Ya estaban listas unas cinco maletas, tan sólo le faltaban guardar unas cuantas cosas. Miró a su alrededor y suspiró al ver su habitación prácticamente vacía. Era como si se estuviese mudando de nuevo… y sin embargo esa sensación de abandonar un lugar que fue muy especial para ti no la embriagaba. Por el contrario, sentía un cosquilleo dentro suyo, ansiedad por volver.

Abrió el cajón de su mesa de noche y empezó a guardar sus pertenencias más valiosas una por una. No iba a permitir que se queden a la merced de la ama de llaves durante su ausencia, no se los confiaba. Un objeto llamó su atención, se detuvo a observarlo. Se trataba de una foto, una foto rasgada a la mitad. Ella se veía tan feliz en aquella época…

Apretó los ojos y suspiró. Guardó la foto en un bolsillo de su saco blanco, por más que quisiera, le dolía intentar olvidar mucho más que recordar. Olvidar a aquella persona tan importante para ella…

- ¡¡RRIINGG!! -

Sonó de nuevo el teléfono.

- Arg… - se quejó Misty. – Lo primero que haré cuando vuelva será cambiar ese timbre tan molesto. – se dijo a si misma. – ¿Diga? – contestó al auricular.

- ¡Au revouir, Misty! – dijo una voz femenina el otro lado. – Tan sólo quería decirte adiós por última vez, te irás dos meses completos. Ahora, eso son vacaciones. –

- Gracias, Lena. – sonrió la pelirroja. – En serio voy a extrañarte mucho. –

- Lo sé, solo no te olvides de traerme un obsequio de agradecimiento en tu regreso. –

- No lo haré. – rió Misty.

- ¡Oh! Es cierto, ¿Ya te llegó el paquete? – preguntó Lena.

- ¿Paquete? – dijo extrañada. – ¿De qué paquete hablas? –

'DING DONG'

Otro ruido molesto, se trataba del timbre de su apartamento.

- ¡Ah! Ese debe ser. – dijo Lena. – Atienda la puerta, señorita. – ordenó en broma.

Misty dejó el auricular a un lado y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Al abrir no vio a nadie, pero a los pies de su puerta se encontraba una caja mediana de papel negro brillante con un lazo color rosa encendido y un moño. Llevaba una tarjeta que decía:

"_**Un regalo de despedida para mi querida amiga,**_

_**Úsalo bien… Tú sabes a lo que me refiero ;).**_

_**Je t'aime, Lena."**_

Misty levantó el paquete y sonrió. Corrió de vuelta al teléfono y tomó el auricular.

- ¿Lena? – la llamó, pero no hubo respuesta del otro lado. - ¿Lena? – intentó una vez más.

Nada. Suspiró, su amiga ya había colgado. Ya la llamaría cuando llegue a casa, seguro tendría unas cuantas cosas que contarle. Colocó el paquete sobre su cama ahora vacía, y lo abrió con cuidado.

Sonrió al ver lo que veía en su interior, y no pudo evitar reír al recordar la nota.

"_**Úsalo bien."**_

Cerró la caja de nuevo y la metió dentro de su última maleta. Ya todo estaba listo, ¿Lo estaba ella? Se aproximó hasta la puerta de salida, echó un último vistazo a su casa.

- Bueno, - suspiró. – nos vemos… - dijo y sonrió.

El guardia del edificio la ayudó a llevar todas sus maletas a la limosina que la esperaba fuera. Ella llevaba consigo la última, ahora con el regalo de Lena era su equipaje más valioso. Lo introdujo dentro del auto y cerró la maletera.

- Que tenga buen viaje, señorita Waterflower. – le deseó el guardia mientras le mantenía la puerta abierta para que ella subiera.

- Muchas gracias, Jerry. – agradecía la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa. – Cuida bien de los otros. –

Subió en la limosina y el guardia le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano. Misty se recostó en el asiento y cerró sus ojos.

- ¿A donde la llevo, señorita Waterflower? – preguntó el conductor.

- Al aeropuerto por favor, William. –

El auto arrancó y ella volvió a suspirar. Cada vez estaba más cerca…

* * *

**Aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle, París.**

- ¿No necesita nada más, señorita? – preguntó William, quien amablemente se había encargado de que embarquen su equipaje.

Misty se encontraba ahora frente a la entrada del avión, donde se hacía el control de los pasajes. Tenía la mirada perdida, parecía hipnotizada.

- ¿Señorita Waterflower? – la llamó una vez más.

- ¡Oh! – la aludida se sobresaltó. - No gracias, William. – le dijo sonriente. – Yo sigo desde aquí. –

- Que tenga un buen viaje, señorita. – se despidió el chofer.

- Cuídate, William. –

Miró al frente, cientos de personas caminando de aquí para allá. Todos desconocidos… No pisaba aquel lugar desde hacía cinco años, pero ahora lo veía bastante diferente. Tal vez era por que ya no se la pasaba llorando todo el día, a lo mejor sus ojos hinchados le impedían ver lo grande del lugar… Tampoco recordaba ver tanta gente, seguro porque se sentía solitaria y no tenía cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera lamentarse de su propia desdicha. Suspiró.

Esos tiempos aquellos… ¿En serio había estado tan ciega? Desperdició tantos días de su vida…

'_Mas te vale que te concentres o perderás el vuelo.'_ Se dijo a sí misma.

Apretó los puños y se dirigió a la entrada rápidamente. No faltaba mucho para el despegue.

- Buen viaje. – le había deseado la aeromoza de la entrada.

- Gracias. – respondió y suspiró.

Los nervios la carcomían por dentro. Miró su boleto de avión, decía F-13. Habría deseado comprar un boleto de primera clase, pero debido a la noticia de último minuto de su hermana, no pudo hacer los arreglos necesarios.

'_En fin… No puede ser tan malo…_'

Caminó por el pasillo hasta dar con la letra "F".

- Perfecto, - se sonrió a si misma. – ahora solo tengo que buscar el número de mi asiento. Veamos… 3… 8… 13… -

Ahí estaba, un asiento al lado de la ventanilla del avión, más no estaba vacío… Era un espacio de tres asientos, el número once, el doce y el trece… Pero al parecer…

- Ejem. – la pelirroja se aclaró la garganta. – Disculpe, caballero, pero creo que está sentado en mi asiento. -

Se trataba de un hombre joven, pudo deducir, que estaba mirando a través de la ventanilla. Parecía concentrado. Era de cabello negro corto, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro y una camisa roja desabotonada del cuello. Bastante elegante, con excepción de los lentes de sol que llevaba puesto. ¿Qué clase de persona usaba lentes del sol dentro de un avión? Seguro un presumido o… un ciego…

'_Tal vez por eso se equivocó de asiento.'_

- Oiga… - intentó llamarlo una vez más.

'_¿Qué también es sordo?'_

- La escuché. – respondió el joven tranquilamente.

'_Al parecer no…'_

Su voz se le hizo extrañamente familiar, no supo por qué. Sin mencionar que no era francés, eso lo notó por su acento.

- Bien, entonces, ¿Podría cederme mi asiento, por favor? Creo que cometió un error… - dijo de nuevo, amablemente.

El joven se volvió a encararla. Su sonrisa era encantadora, no tardó en notar que se trataba de un joven realmente apuesto. Se la quedó mirando en silencio por unos segundos, y poco a poco su sonrisa se esfumó. A cambio, su expresión se había tornado completamente seria, confundida…

Misty juntó los labios inmediatamente, al notar que se había quedado boquiabierta. Ese sujeto se le hacía muy, pero muy parecido a…

- ¿Sucede algo, señorita? – le preguntó, ahora sonreía de nuevo.

- Yo… uh… - aclaró su garganta una vez más. – Se lo dije, está en mi asiento. Por favor, muévase. –

- ¿En serio? – arqueó una ceja. Su voz era irresistible. – A lo mejor usted fue quien cometió el error. –

- No, temo que estoy completamente segura de que ese es mi lugar. – ya empezaba a enfadarse. – Se lo estoy pidiendo por las buenas, no me haga llamar al encargado. –

El joven sonrió. Misty contuvo la respiración. ¿Qué le sucedía? No e trataba más que de un apuesto extraño… muy apuesto…

- Si lo que desea es una excusa para acompañarme, señorita, no necesita hacer tanto teatro. Puede sentarse a mi lado. – le propuso con voz seductora.

- ¿Cómo se atreve? – exclamó Misty. – Yo tan sólo quiero sentarme en el asiento por el cual pagué. –

- Entonces puede ir, este es el mío. –

- ¡Esto es intolerable! –

Apuesto o no, le dieron unas ganas de darle una buena patada en la cara. Por suerte, una aeromoza se acercó a la escena donde estaba.

- ¿Sucede algo malo, señorita? – preguntó la chica.

- De hecho sí, este hombre está sentado en_ mi_ lugar. – se quejó Misty.

- Ya le dije, se equivoca. – intervino el joven. – Se trata de _mi_ lugar. –

- ¿Me permiten su boletos, por favor? – pidió la aeromoza.

- Claro, así verá que estoy en lo correcto. – dijo Misty a la vez que le alcanzaba el suyo.

El hombre hizo lo mismo. La joven aeromoza revisó ambos boletos con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer algo iba mal…

- Vaya… Ha sido un error muy extraño… - dijo como para sí misma.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó Misty.

- Los dos boletos tienen el mismo número de asiento. – explicó.

- ¿Qué? – ambos preguntaron en unísono.

- No se cómo pudo pasar. – se disculpó la joven. – Temo que tendrá que buscarse otro asiento. –

- ¿Está hablando en serio? – se lamentó Misty.

- Todos los demás asientos están ocupados… - dijo la joven. – Señorita Waterflower, le recomiendo que se siente al lado del señor Ketchum, son los dos que quedan. –

Los ojos de Misty se abrieron como platos al escuchar ese nombre. Se quedó pasmada en su lugar, como en estado de shock. Abrió la boca como para decir algo pero nada salió de sus labios. La aeromoza pidió disculpas una vez más y se fue, dejándola sola con aquel individuo. Dio un giro lento hasta encararse con el joven que la miraba igual de sorprendido. Tomó aire y apretó los ojos…

- Ay, no puede ser. – susurró.

El joven se sacó los lentes, revelando sus grandes ojos color café. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. La típica pícara sonrisa que la volvía loca tiempo atrás.

- Hola, Misty. – le dijo. – Han pasado muchos años. -

'_Sí puede ser…' _

- Maldición. – dijo entre dientes.

* * *

_**Continuará...  
**  
¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Reviews? Díganme qué les pareció n.n.  
**Nota de la autora:** No saquen conclusiones apresuradas n.n si quieren saber qué paso en realidad entre esta linda parejita, continúen leyendo.  
Pronto la conti!!__  
__- Maureen_


	2. Chapter 2

_MAUREEN IS BACK! __WOOOW MAS DE UN AÑO Y MEDIO SIN ACTUALIZAR? Estoy algo sorprendida de cómo se pasa el tiempo u.u aunque bueno, la verdad es que el 2010 fue un año muy duro en cuanto a mis estudios, esperemos este me dé un poco más de tiempo para actualizar paulatinamente, en verdad extrañaba escribir. BUENO n.n acá está el SEGUNDO CAPITULO así que espero que les guste, mil disculpas por la espera, pero créanme, valdrá la pena. ENJOY!_

* * *

**Confesiones de una Romántica Desesperada  
**By Maureen

_**No volveré a ser el mismo, si nos volvemos a encontrar.**_

_**No te dejaré escapar, si nos volvemos a encontrar.**_

_Empezaba a anochecer, el viento era frío y hacia que se escarapelase el cuerpo. Una joven vestida con ropas de viaje figuraba en la escena. Se veía asustada, confundida, dolida… Sin idea de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, nada era seguro. _

_Frente a ella, un hombre. Su rostro era inescrutable, no había forma de descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente. El semblante serio, como ella lo conocía muy bien._

_- Tienes que abordar ese avión. – escucho decirle. _

_Un nudo se formó en su garganta. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle eso?_

_- Pero, ¿Es que tú no vas a venir conmigo? – preguntó ella con un tono inocente._

_Él se aproximó a ella, y aunque no lo demostrara, ella sabía que en su interior también existía sufrimiento, y un gran miedo hacia lo desconocido, el cual se avecinaba cada vez más rápido. _

_- Yo me quedo aquí hasta ver que el avión ha despegado. – decretó él._

_- ¡No Rick! ¡No! – gritó la joven. Sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas. – Anoche… Anoche dijiste... – titubeó._

_- Anoche dijimos muchas cosas. – la cortó él. - Dijiste que yo tenía que pensar por los dos, y es lo que he hecho. Y sé que tienes que subir a ese avión con Víctor que es a quien perteneces. –_

_La joven meneó con la cabeza en negación. Miró sobre su hombro al otro joven que se encontraba ya lejos, abordando el avión. Su prometido. Sin embargo, no era posible comparar los sentimientos que ella sentía hacia Rick. De ninguna forma. Ahogó un sollozo._

_- Pero Rick, escucha... – imploró la joven._

_- Escúchame tú. – interrumpió él. - ¿Tienes idea de lo que te espera si te quedas aquí? Créeme, sería la ruina para los dos. -_

_Su respiración se agitó, la desesperación la invadió y poco a poco, para su horror, pudo ver el rostro de Rick distorsionarse, y convertirse poco a poco en otra persona. Ojos color marrón chocolate, el pelo negro encrespado, y la tez trigueña. Rick se convirtió en su mejor amigo, en el hombre de su vida, una vez más._

- Dices eso para que me vaya. –lo acusó ella.

_En el fondo quería pensar así. No soportaba la idea de que no podían estar juntos, de que no era correcto que estén juntos… _

_- __Lo digo porque es cierto y es cierto también que perteneces a él. – le respondió. - Eres parte de su obra, eres su vida. Si ese avión despega y no estás con él, lo lamentarás. –_

_- No. – negó ella. – No es verdad. - _

_- Tal vez no ahora, tal vez ni hoy ni mañana, pero más tarde, toda la vida. – explicó él. _

_El dolor era cada vez más punzante. Intentó ver en sus ojos lo que pensaba, pero era inútil. Todo era inútil, ya que aquel escenario era otra de sus muchas fantasías donde ella reemplazaba a la protagonista de alguna película romántica. No era real, solo un sueño más..._

_- ¿Nuestro amor no importa? – preguntó ella._

_- Siempre tendremos París. – respondió él y sus labios se curvaron ligeramente. - No lo teníamos antes, lo habíamos perdido hasta que llegaste aquí, pero lo recuperamos anoche... –_

_Una débil sonrisa se formó en su rostro. _

_- Y d__ije que nunca te dejaría. –_

_- Y nunca me dejarás. – completó él. – Nunca. –_

_Un suspiró escapó de sus labios al mismo tiempo que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla rumbo a sus labios. __Él estiró una mano y acarició su mentón con dulzura…_

- ¿Pollo o pescado? – una voz aguda irrumpió en sus fantasías, de nuevo.

Misty se sobresaltó. Alzó la vista solo para encontrarse con una de las aeromozas que llevaba la carretilla de la cena. Era rubia, alta y llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño alto. La miraba con una mueca cansada y los ojos azules parpadeantes. Misty se colocó una mano en la frente, se frotó las sienes y suspiró pesadamente. Había estado soñando despierta de nuevo.

- No gracias, no tengo apetito. – contestó secamente y con una sonrisa fingida.

'Maldición.' Pensó en sus adentros. ¿Qué tan ridícula se debía haber visto?

A la chica de la carretilla no pareció interesarle mucho sobre sus necesidades, ya que se le notaba muy concentrada en su compañero de al lado. Misty lo miró de reojo con desdén.

Este parecía no haberse dado cuenta, puesto que se encontraba muy concentrado en lo que parecía un libro. La joven se aclaró la garganta, mas sin dejar de mostrar su brillante sonrisa. Ash se volvió a ella y, al verla, le sonrió de lado.

- Tal vez a la siguiente ronda, muchas gracias. – se dirigió este a la joven con un aire seductor, la miró de reojo de modo que, para variar, dejó a esta deslumbrada. Misty puso los ojos en blanco.

- Hágame saber si necesita algo. – le dijo la chica con una sonrisa, y siguió su camino.

¡Era increíble! ¿Y se comportaba así frente a ella después de_ todo_? Misty bufó resignada, tomó una de las revistas de compras colocadas en frente suyo y empezó a pasar las páginas ruidosamente. No era que se sintiera celosa… pero no podía evitar enojarse. ¡Actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado! ¿Qué tan descarado podía llegar a ser?

Misty miró su reloj de muñeca. Habían pasado tan solo cincuenta minutos de las siete horas que se supone duraría el vuelo. ¡Tan solo cincuenta minutos! Y ya empezaba a desesperarse.

Ash, por su lado, se veía bastante sereno. Había guardado esos ridículos lentes de sol – gracias a Dios, ¿Quién usaba lentes dentro de un avión? – y se encontraba leyendo aquel libro con tapa oscura. No tenía título así que no sabía de qué trataba.

No se percató que su mirada se había quedado impregnada en la cubierta de ese libro, y peor aún, de que Ash se había dado cuenta de ello. Este sonrió, marcó con un dedo la página y medio cerró el libro, echó un vistazo a la tapa y volvió a ver a Misty con una sonrisa que, aunque ella no quisiera aceptarlo, hizo que le flaquearan las piernas. Gracias al cielo estaba sentada en un avión en movimiento.

- Es nada más una novela. – explicó él, refiriéndose al libro. – La compré en un mercado de París. Es una primera edición, por lo que hubiera pensado me costaría una fortuna, además está en su idioma original. – sonrió de lado, miró a Misty de soslayo con una ceja arqueada. – ¿Pasa algo? -

Esta no se había dado cuenta de que su boca había quedado semi abierta, y probablemente con una mirada como idiotizada. Al percatarse, se aclaró la garganta y volvió a su revista.

- No, claro que no. – dijo Misty con serenidad. – Tan solo me sorprendió el hecho que un hombre con actitud tan primitiva supiera leer. Es todo. – concluyó alzando las cejas.

¿Qué tenía ese hombre? Siempre era lo mismo, siempre al estar cerca de él sus reflejos parecían funcionar al cinco por ciento de su rendimiento. Ash suspiró pesadamente y dejó escapar una risita antes de volver a abrir su libro.

- Sabes, había olvidado lo linda que te ves cuando estás enojada. Tengo que admitirlo, tu temperamento era insoportable a veces, pero también me volvías loco… Si es que me entiendes. – dijo finalizando lo dicho con una risa entre dientes.

Misty se quedó helada. Había olvidado por completo como era Ash a sus dieciocho años, y que se había convertido – por supuesto – en todo un conquistador. Y lo peor, había olvidado como la hacía sentir con tan solo lanzarle una de esas miradas… o su irresistible sonrisa.

Y al parecer los años habían evolucionado aquellas cualidades…

Miró de soslayo y se dio cuenta que este la estaba mirando, esperando su reacción o tal vez una respuesta. Mantuvo la nariz en alto, tratando de mostrarse indiferente al comentario.

- No sé qué pretendes que responda. – dijo al fin en un tono bajo. La sonrisa de Ash se amplió, y ella no supo por qué.

Aunque no era difícil de descifrar a Ash, le encantaban ese tipo de juegos. Y más que eso, llevar el control de ellos. Lentamente, se inclino sobre el brazo de su asiento, invadiendo un poco del asiento del medio -el cual los dividía- y acercándose lo más posible a ella.

- Creo que un 'gracias' y una sonrisa estaría bien. – respondió él, hablando pausadamente y con voz profunda, haciendo que a Misty se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca.

Misty bufó pesadamente. Cerró la revista y la colocó sobre sus faldas. Se volvió seria, con la mirada de frente hacia Ash. Este la seguía mirando con una media sonrisa un tanto pícara.

- ¿Qué es lo que intentas, Ash? – lo acusó Misty, ya sin una pizca de gracia en su voz.

- Solo estoy tratando de hacer de esto algo… menos incómodo, Misty. – confesó el morocho, sin deshacer su sonrisa. – Puedes ignorarme el resto del viaje, pero créeme que no servirá de nada. – explicó. – Somos adultos ya, creo que podemos dejar las cosas atrás… - Misty soltó una risa sarcástica al escuchar eso. Ash suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. – O tal vez no. – se corrigió. – Pero al menos podemos comportarnos de una forma más madura, ¿No te parece? –

- ¿Me estás llamando inmadura? – preguntó Misty con una ceja arqueada.

- Solo estoy diciendo, - dijo Ash antes de que Misty pudiera iniciar una discusión. - que podemos hacer una tregua al menos por este tiempo. Te prometo que en cuanto bajes del avión, no te molestaré más. Cada quien seguirá su camino y nos veremos luego en la ceremonia como dos extraños. – concluyó y suspiró pesadamente, como si en verdad no gustase de su propio plan.

Misty entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con desconfianza. Ash tenía un buen punto, y era que ese viaje empezaba a enloquecerla al no tener nada que hacer. Era cierto lo de "es mejor estar sola que mal acompañada", pero tenía que admitir que, a nada, la compañía de Ash no sería del todo un tormento. Por otro lado…

Podría tratarse de otro de sus juegos. Misty siempre solía decirle a Ash lo tonto que podía llegar a ser, pero sabía muy bien de su astucia, y sobre todo de cómo podía llegar a manipular una situación. ¿Qué si esta era una de sus mañas?

Suspiró. Se relajó un instante y se dio por vencida. Miró el reloj de muñeca una vez más. Habían pasado solo diez minutos más, y quedaban seis horas…

- Bien. – dijo al fin la pelirroja. – No es que realmente goce de tu presencia o que sigamos siendo amigos, pero al menos por el viaje, podemos hacer de cuenta que somos dos extraños... – Ash rió.

- No sería la primera vez que dos extraños entablan conversación, ¿O sí? – dijo él. Esbozando de nuevo aquella perfecta sonrisa que volvía su cuerpo gelatina.

No sabía a ciencia cierta si podía confiar en él, pero en el fondo sentía una gran curiosidad por saber qué desataría esto.

Misty sonrió de lado, fuera de todo Ash sí sabía cómo robarle una sonrisa. En realidad sabía hacerle sentir muchas cosas… Suspiró y su sonrisa se apagó un poco. Respiró profundo, tratando de hacer a un lado los malos recuerdos.

- Así que… - aclaró su garganta. – ¿Qué es eso que estabas leyendo? ¿Alguna guía para seducir mujeres? –

Ash dirigió su mirada a la cubierta del libro y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Ya te dije, es tan solo una novela. – hizo una pausa y sonrió con picardía. – Además, no necesito ninguna guía, tengo mis propios métodos. – añadió con voz grave. – Y no me han fallado hasta ahora… - Misty bufó.

- ¡No me digas! – fingió sorpresa. – Veamos, cuáles serían aquellos métodos_ tan_ efectivos. – se preguntó con un tono dramático.

Ash alzó una ceja y dejó escapar una risa un tanto ronca.

- Tú deberías saber, preciosa. – respondió él, sin ninguna pizca de desconfianza. – Funcionaron muy bien contigo. –

Misty sintió su interior arder. Apretó la mandíbula de modo que no pudiera estallar de repente, necesitaba mantener la cordura para demostrarle que no era ninguna inmadura. Ash se veía tan seguro de sí… Por primera vez luego de mucho tiempo se sintió desvalida.

- Era una niña. – se excusó Misty. 'Una muy estúpida' pensó para sí.

- Lo sé, definitivamente ya no eres una niña. – concordó Ash a la vez que ojeaba de pies a cabeza su curvilínea figura. – Vaya que no. – Misty hizo una mueca de cansancio.

- Cielos, Ash. Tu capacidad de observación _realmente_ me sorprende. –

- Misty, Misty, Misty… - suspiró él. – Siempre evadiendo algún cumplido con una respuesta sarcástica. – soltó una risita. – Extrañaba eso de ti. –

- Pues yo no extrañaba este tipo de tonterías tuyas. – criticó la pelirroja. - Se suponía que esta debía ser una conversación agradable. –

- Yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho. –

- Puedo notarlo. – dijo Misty con un tono irónico. – Ahora, creo que deberías volver a tu novela y yo seguiré leyendo lo mío. –

Con la frente en alto, volvió a acomodarse correctamente en su asiento y abrió aquel folleto que estaba ojeando hacia un rato. Realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que se trataba, ya que estaba muy ocupada odiando a su compañero de asiento. Ash, por su lado, no pudo evitar reír ante el comportamiento de su ex amiga. Por desgracia para ella, él era quien manejaba mejor aquella situación.

- ¿El manual de medidas de seguridad para viajar en avión? – preguntó de forma burlona. – Interesante elección. –

_Strike._ Misty bajó el folleto a su falda, bufó y encaró a Ash.

- Sí, bueno. – pensó rápido en algo con que defenderse. – Me gusta estar preparada para todo. –

Y sin decir más continuó "leyendo". Ash no dijo nada, pero pudo sentir su odiosa sonrisa formarse una vez más en esos labios… Misty se sentía completamente acalorada, en parte por las ganas que tenía de asesinar a Ash, y también por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Todo lo que él decía… Era indignante saber que, después de todo, sus trucos aún funcionaban con ella.

'Maldita… sea…'

Suspiró pesadamente. Echó un vistazo a los demás asientos, la mayoría de gente dormía, escuchaba música con audífonos o estaba muy ocupada haciendo algo. Se sintió aliviada de no ser algún tipo de entretenimiento aéreo.

Entre la gente, divisó una figura familiar. Entrecerró los ojos para verla mejor, pero no lograba reconocerla del todo. Sin avisar, se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó en dirección a los baños.

- ¿Misty? – le escuchó decir a Ash.

Ella se volvió sin mucha gracia. Su compañero seguía con la mirada fija en el libro.

- Si pasas por la cocina, ¿Te importaría pedirle a aquella rubia que vuelva? Creo que me vendría bien un aperitivo. – apenas terminó la oración, soltó una risa ronca.

Misty bufó enardecida y, sin responder, se alejó.

* * *

- ¿Avery? – preguntó la pelirroja en voz alta en el momento en que alcanzó a una joven de piel cobriza y rizos negros.

Esta viró delicadamente y batió rápidamente sus pestañas, sus ojos grises se iluminaron cuando la reconoció.

- ¡Misty! – exclamó la morena muy entusiasmada. - ¡Salút! – dijo a la vez que la abrazaba.

- ¡Cuánto tiempo! - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –

Avery era una compañera de Vogue, al igual que Lena, quien era editora de la sección social. Ella y Misty fueron entrevistadas el mismo día, y fue ahí donde se conocieron. Desde entonces habían sido buenas amigas, pese a que la tarea de Avery requería viajes constantes, por lo que no se quedaba en el mismo lugar mucho tiempo y era difícil contactar con ella. No obstante, siempre había demostrado ser una amiga leal.

- Oh, Tara me envió para escribir sobre un par de eventos. – hizo un ademán con las manos como si el asunto tuviera poca importancia. Tenía un sutil acento francés al hablar. – Aún no estoy segura de qué se trata pero, seguramente es algún desfile o inauguración. – se encogió de hombros. - ¿Me acompañas por un rato? Mi prima trabaja aquí, le pedí el favor de que me sirviera algo fuerte. Solo sirven champagne en el avión a estas horas, y necesito algo para mi jaqueca. – dijo a la vez que se frotaba las sienes con la yema de los dedos.

- ¡Claro! – aceptó Misty con gusto. – Yo también necesito un poco de eso… -

Avery sonrió y la guió hasta la cocina del avión. Saludó a una de las chicas, quien Misty asumió, se trataba de su prima. Esta las recibió y atendió rápido, y dio a entender que estaba muy ocupada para quedarse a charlar. Avery se encogió de hombros y se volvió a Misty.

– Necesitaba esto. – comentó la morena luego de beber un gran trago de la bebida color miel que le acababan de servir. – Así que, Misty… - dijo con una gran sonrisa. - ¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí! No creía que fueras a dejar Francia hasta el siguiente verano. – confesó. - ¿Sucedió algo malo? –

Misty dio un par de sorbos a su propia bebida. Era whisky, y uno fuerte.

- No, nada malo Avery, - aclaró Misty, mientras trataba de ignorar el líquido que bajaba quemando su garganta. - mi hermana se va a casar y pedí vacaciones adelantadas para poder asistir. –

- ¡Una boda! ¡Oh lá lá! – celebró su compañera. – Hace tanto tiempo que no voy a una. ¿Ya tienes todo listo? –

La pelirroja ladeó la cabeza y miró a su amiga con una ceja alzada. Avery puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

- El vestido, los zapatos, un apuesto acompañante… - le dijo en un tono como haciéndole recordar lo obvio.

- Oh, no. Nada de eso. – se apresuró a responder Misty. – Nada de acompañantes. – Avery frunció el ceño.

- ¿Pourquoir? –

Misty trató de ignorar aquella pregunta, ya había tenido suficiente "compañía" masculina por un día. Observaba su bebida mientras se mesclaba dentro de su contenedor al ella movía su vaso. Vencida, a sabiendas de que Avery nunca dejaba un tema sin terminar, decidió contarle.

- Es solo que, al lugar al que voy… - vaciló antes de continuar. Bufó resignada, haría la historia más corta. - ¿Recuerdas a Ash Ketchum? – le preguntó. Los labios de Avery se curvaron un poco.

- Por supuesto. – afirmó. – Estabas loca por él. –

- Sí, como sea. – dijo Misty, cortante. Antes de continuar se bebió de un solo trago el contenido que quedaba en su vaso. Avery alzó las cejas un tanto sorprendida. – Está en este vuelo y… también está invitado al matrimonio de mi hermana… -

Terminó la oración con drama en su tono de voz, creyendo que su amiga reaccionaría con la misma calidad de dramatismo, tal vez. Pero Avery seguía con el semblante tranquilo y los ojos bien abiertos, pero sin ninguna señal de alarma. Misty le hizo un gesto, como indicando que debía reaccionar.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó la morena con tranquilidad.

- ¿Hola? ¿Ya olvidaste lo que pasó? – dijo la pelirroja indignada.

- Un hombre te hizo sufrir. – se encogió de hombres. – Bienvenida al club, amiga. – le dijo y se cruzó de brazos. – Lo importante ahora es que mantengas en alto tu dignidad. ¿Me entiendes? La vida te ha dado una oportunidad. –

- ¿De qué? ¿De hacer el ridículo? – soltó una carcajada sarcástica. – Todos allá saben lo que ocurrió… absolutamente todos. Escapé de ahí porque no toleraba la humillación, ni el pensar que otros sentían lástima por mí. –

- Bien, eso lo entiendo. – Avery suspiró. – Por esa razón debes hacer una entrada triunfal, dejando todo el pasado atrás y haciendo de cuenta que no te importa. – explicó. - Eres una mujer nueva, exitosa y hermosa. Y todos en esa boda tienen que notarlo y envidiarlo. –

Misty se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Era casi lo mismo que le había dicho Lena, de una forma mucho más sutil, claro. 'Hacer una entrada triunfal', 'causar envidia…'. Nunca había sido de las chicas que gozaban al acaparar la atención, ella prefería pasar desapercibida. Más de una persona le había dicho que era poco probable que alguien, ya sea hombre o mujer, la ignorara al verla pasar. Pero por lo general, le gustaba ser 'parte del público' y no la 'estrella en el escenario.' Suspiró y cerró los ojos, sus amigas tenían razón. Lo peor era esconderse y huir, necesitaba _resaltar, _y que los demás noten el cambio en su actitud después de tanto tiempo.

- Tienes razón. – finalmente concordó con Avery. – Eso voy a hacer, voy a ir con la frente en alto y sin miedo al qué dirán… -

- Nadie dirá nada si tú no lo permites. Deja de sentir lástima por ti misma. – criticó su amiga. – Y no entiendo por qué estás tan angustiada por el que Ash esté aquí. ¡Es magnífico! –

- ¿Magnifico? Juré odiarlo a muerte después de lo que hizo, Avery… - le dijo Misty. – Y ahora está aquí y es tan… - frunció los labios al no poder siquiera describir lo que sentía. - ¡Argh! – gruñó y colocó una mano libre sobre su frente.

- Ya veo. – la morocha sonrió maliciosamente. – Te sigue gustando. – alegó.

Misty sintió su interior arder, y no era por efectos del alcohol. La frustración al tener que aceptar que, por más que odiara su posición, no podía negarlo. Cada mirada, cada roce, y cada palabra que decía Ash, antes y ahora, le erizaba la piel. Apretó la mandíbula y desvió la mirada.

- ¡Me está volviendo loca! – exclamó casi con desesperación. – Tan solo me provoca tomar el cinturón de seguridad y ahorcarlo. –

Avery soltó una carcajada.

- Mon petit. – le dijo su amiga. – No necesitas eso. Verás, a un hombre se le puede matar de muchas formas. -

- Yo prefiero la manera tradicional. – dijo Misty y se encogió de hombros.

- Y no se te ha ocurrido, no sé, tal vez… ¿Matarlo de ganas? – sugirió la morena con la misma mirada ladina de hacía un rato.

Un cosquilleo invadió el interior de Misty. Aquella propuesta insinuaba…

- ¿Ganas? – repitió Misty con ingenuidad. – Es decir… -

- Síguele el juego, cofúndelo. – indicó. – _Sedúcelo_. –

- Seducir, sí... – suspiró con pesadez. - ¿Ya te olvidaste de quién soy? ¿Hola? Me plantaron en mi matrimonio… No soy buena en eso… -

- ¡Ay, claro que sí! Es algo natural en todas nosotras, solo necesitas un poco de instrucción. – Avery le guiñó un ojo. – Y estas tratando con una experta. –

Bajó la mirada, un tanto avergonzada y sonrió tímidamente.

- Aun así… Ash es muy obstinado… - dijo por lo bajo.

- Tú también. -

Misty se mordió el labio inferior, dubitativa sobre lo que debía hacer. No era la primera amiga que le planteaba ese tipo de venganza, Lena ya había echado troncos al fuego a la idea. No le tomó mucho sentirse gravemente atraída con la propuesta. Avery lo leyó en sus ojos y esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Así que, ¿Qué tipo de ropa traes debajo de ese abrigo? – le preguntó su amiga con picardía.

Misty puso los ojos en blanco y dejó escapar una risita. El plan de venganza había empezado a diseñarse.

* * *

Una media hora había pasado, y aunque no quería admitirlo, Ash Ketchum se sentía intrigado por cualquier actividad que estuviera haciendo su compañera de asiento. Por cada persona que veía pasar de reojo, volteaba, pero era en falso, pues no se trataba de la pelirroja. Trataba de concentrarse en su libro, pero no llegaba a comprender las palabras a fondo.

Pocos segundos después, sintió movimiento cerca suyo. Misty había regresado.

Se veía tranquila, aunque algo acalorada. Ash se sintió extrañamente aliviado de que hubiera vuelto. No evitó aquella oportunidad para hacer lo que tan bien sabía hacer: sacarla de sus casillas.

- ¿Por qué siempre las mujeres se demoran tanto en el baño? –

- No lo sé… ¿Quién dijo que iba al baño? – respondió de manera insinuante.

Ash alzó una ceja. No se atrevió a preguntarle 'Qué más podía haber estado haciendo'. Abrió los ojos y exhaló sonoramente. Misty sonrió discretamente. Primer logro: había estimulado su imaginación. No podía arriesgarse a desperdiciar ese efecto…

Lentamente, desabrochó uno por uno los botones de su abrigo, para revelar un vestido de color violeta que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos. Tenía las mangas largas y algo sueltas, y un escote en 'V'. El material era suave y, aunque no era ceñido, favorecía bien sus curvas. Por suerte no tenía que fingir el estar abochornada…

Estaba tan concentrada en sí misma y en desvestir aquella prenda que no se había percatado del efecto en el joven a su lado. Cuando se dignó a observarlo, pudo notar que cada dos o tres segundos, sus ojos miraban en su dirección. Asimismo, una de sus manos se encontraba apretando, si no violentamente, con fuerza, una de sus rodillas.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó ella, tratando de fingir un tono inocente.

- No… - respondió el con voz baja y sin atreverse a mirarla. – Nada. –

Misty se sintió satisfecha consigo misma. Lentamente, se acomodó en el asiento, y dejó escapar un par de gemidos de placer al encontrar la posición perfecta. Otra anotación en su favor.

- Es cierto, nunca te llegué a preguntar de qué trataba aquella novela tuya. – continuó la conversación.

- ¿Novela? – preguntó Ash, algo desconcertado. Misty alzó una ceja.

- La que tienes en la mano. – señaló.

Ash miró hacia la mano que no estrujaba su rodilla. Rápidamente, tomo el libro con las dos y lo abrió por la parte que estaba separando.

- Es cierto. – se apresuró a responder. Aclaró su garganta y suspiró. - De un hombre que lo tenía todo. Éxito, amor, familia, suerte… Y es traicionado por su mejor amigo. – explicó ya más calmado. - Y luego de años, cuando vuelve a su ciudad, desata su venganza contra todos los que arruinaron su vida. –

Misty lo escuchó sin prestarle mucha atención, estaba más concentrada en cada gesto que él hacía, de cómo reaccionaba… ¿En realidad había funcionado tan bien lo del vestido?

- Suena razonable. – justificó Misty con seriedad. – Jamás debe dejarse un asunto pendiente de ese tipo, ¿O si, Ash? – reflexionó mientras se observaba las uñas.

- Supongo que no. – respondió este sin prestarle atención al comentario.

Dicho eso, se relajó y acomodó de la misma forma que había hecho su pelirroja compañera. Por un pequeño transcurso de tiempo, no hubo conversación. Ash aprovechó en volver a echarle un vistazo al libro, pero Misty se sentía aburrida, y había encontrado un nuevo método de entretenimiento…

- Entonces, ¿Apruebas el deseo de venganza? – preguntó ella, tratando de sacar a flote aquel tema de conversación.

El joven la miró de soslayo. Aquella si le pareció una pregunta extraña. No pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa, Misty había cruzado una pierna en su dirección, y ese vestido era tan corto que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Aclaró su garganta, tratando de hacer a un lado sus instintos.

- Eso depende, hay distintos tipos de venganza. – declaró. – Está la venganza rápida y apresurada, y tenemos la venganza lenta y minuciosa. – agregó a la vez que cambiaba su tono de voz por uno más profundo. – Como en el caso de Dantes, por ejemplo. – dijo refiriéndose al libro. - Luego de escapar de la cárcel y robar un gran tesoro, diseña un plan tan perfectamente calculado para atormentar psicológicamente a sus enemigos. Sin embargo se da cuenta de cómo ese sentimiento lo invade de tal forma que lo ciega, hasta que no puede vivir su vida. Y entonces tiene que dejarlo ir… -

Misty lo observó de soslayo. ¿Plan de venganza? Eso sonaba como ella… actualmente. Dudaba que Ash hubiera deducido sus intenciones en tan poco tiempo. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, lo haría. Pero no era tan astuto como para sacar esa conclusión tan rápido. Sin embargo, debía presentir que ella se traía algo entre manos.

- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás de acuerdo con la venganza? – le preguntó Ash, siguiendo el juego.

- Supongo que la consideraría… dependiendo de la situación. – confesó Misty. – Y de la persona… - enfatizó lo último, haciendo una clara alusión a su compañero.

Ash sonrió. No necesitó que Misty lo repitiera como para entenderlo.

- Sin duda. – respondió Ash con voz grave.

La verdad no se la imaginaba vengándose de nadie, era bastante inocente algunas veces… Pero también sabía lo obstinada que era, y de todo lo que era capaz para ganar y tener la razón, costase lo que costase. No tenía problema con eso, la verdad, era excitante verla tan determinada, pero él tampoco iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente.

– Por cierto, es una bonita porta-liga la que traes puesta. – agregó casi con un ronroneo.

A Misty se le escarapeló el cuerpo. Bajó la mirada y se dio con la 'no tan sorpresa' de que el vestido se las había ingeniado para descubrir más de lo debido, tal vez hasta un poco más de lo indebido. Sin alarmarse, acomodó la tela de modo que se mostrara solo lo justo y necesario.

- Se nota que las conoces muy bien. – dijo con la mandíbula un poco apretada, pero sin olvidar que debía comportarse desinteresada.

Sin embargo no podía evitar enojarse ante la idea de Ash flirteando con alguna chica, sin mencionar como estas se le lanzaban encima como abejas a la miel…

- ¿Te la obsequió alguien de París? – preguntó Ash, sin despegar los ojos de su libro.

- De Ámsterdam, de hecho. – se apresuró a responder Misty, muy segura.

Sintió una pizca de satisfacción cuando, por un instante, Ash pareció sorprenderse. Hasta había volteado la cabeza violentamente como para ver si estaba hablando en serio. Mordió su labio inferior para evitar sonreír.

– Fue… una amiga… - aclaró al fin, para sacarlo de dudas.

Ash se mantuvo en silencio y con el ceño fruncido por un par de minutos. Luego rió sutilmente, tal vez algo avergonzado ante su no muy discreta reacción.

- Holanda… - dijo con admiración. - ¿Dónde más has estado? –

- Toscana, Londres, Barcelona, Roma… - decía esto a la vez que contaba con los dedos por cada ciudad. – Tantos sitios… - suspiró con placer. Siempre la ponía de buen humor recordar sus viajes por Europa.

- Y aún así, ¿Nunca pensaste en volver a Ciudad Celeste? – inquirió Ash.

Misty sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta. Vaciló pocos segundos antes de modular su respuesta.

- La verdad no… - respondió ella, manteniendo la firmeza en su voz. - Sí quería pero… Estos cinco años fueron como vivir en un sueño, todo era tan perfecto. – dejó escapar un pesado suspiro. – La verdad admito que dejé atrás muchas otras cosas… el primer año fue difícil pero, me acostumbré. – soltó una risita cansada. – Supongo que Paris se volvió mi realidad y, todo lo anterior, se convirtió en el sueño… -

Ash la observó con curiosidad. Misty juntó los labios y desvió su mirada de la suya, siempre había sido tan difícil retomar el tema de su _hogar_… Sobre todo por las razones por las cuales lo tuvo que abandonar, o más bien, por las cuales quiso dejarlo.

Había funcionado, por supuesto, su nueva vida llena de glamour, trabajo y viajes le había hecho olvidar a la vieja Misty. Desaliñada, terca, hogareña, dependiente de quienes la rodeaban – aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Pero escapar de los problemas era algo que ella jamás se hubiera imaginado de sí misma…

- Sí sé de que hablas… - interrumpió Ash sus pensamientos. – Sinceramente creo que he sufrido la misma metamorfosis emocional. – rió. – Dejé atrás tantas cosas… El laboratorio, mi pueblo, mi madre, mis amigos… A veces el conocer un nuevo mundo te hace olvidar cuál es tu verdadera realidad. – le sonrió afablemente. Misty no dijo nada, solo lo miraba de soslayo. – Wow… y sin embargo, después de todo… henos aquí. – su voz se había casi desvanecido diciendo lo último.

Ash soltó un pesado suspiro. Misty aún se negaba a mantener el contacto visual con él por más de cinco segundos, tan solo lo observaba de lado. Trataba de mantenerse lo más indiferentemente posible, en parte porque, tal vez, tenía miedo de que efecto podía causar Ash en ella…

Sin embargo no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad sobre por qué Ash parecía sentirse tan identificado con ella, y con el aspecto de "volver a casa" después de tanto tiempo… ¿Qué había pasado?

- ¿Cómo supiste de la boda? – le preguntó Misty al fin.

Trataba de sacarle información de la manera más discreta posible. Ash la miró con una ceja en alto, como si la pregunta fuera irrelevante. No tardó en entender por qué: era evidente que iban a avisarle, había sido amigo de Tracey durante años…

- Me refiero, - se corrigió Misty. – de qué forma. ¿Estabas en París cuando te enteraste? –

- Pues… no exactamente. – declaró Ash. – En realidad Brock y yo ya sabíamos de antemano todo esto… hace como un año que Tracey lo andaba planeando. – soltó una risita. – Pero de la propuesta, bueno, hace como tres días. Y sí, estaba en Paris… –

Misty asintió con la cabeza levemente.

- Seguramente sabiendo lo de Tracey no te sorprendió tanto… - musitó casi para sí.

- ¿A ti sí?- preguntó Ash con intriga.

Ella se encogió de hombros e hizo un mohín un tanto infantil.

- De hecho, sí… - admitió. - Fue como una bofetada que me despertó a la realidad. – Ash la observó con intriga, el ceño fruncido.

- No entiendo por qué. -

- Pues… Digamos que fue algo inesperado. –

- ¿Inesperado? – Ash se echó para atrás con una ceja alzada y una mueca graciosa en el rostro. – Llevaban saliendo más de siete años… -

- Lo sé pero… No quería creerlo. – se explicó la pelirroja. - Digo, fue como despertar de un trance. Mis hermanas y yo no nos comunicábamos más que por correspondencia, correos electrónicos o llamadas telefónicas cada navidad o cumpleaños… Y siempre era solo eso, un saludo y un "cómo estas". Y de repente… ¡BAM! – exclamó y soltó una risa nerviosa. – Fue… Sentí que me había perdido de demasiadas cosas. – suspiró pesadamente y mirando al vacío. - Cinco años que no estuve presente y que jamás recuperaré con ellas… Fue un poco deprimente… -

- Bueno… A veces es así… - comentó Ash, quien ya veía las cosas con un poco mas de sentido. - ¿Recuerdas cuando viajábamos de niños? Era algo parecido…-

- Pero nos reencontrábamos con nuestras familias al menos una vez al año… - mencionó Misty, y soltó otro pesado suspiro. – En fin. Supongo que es algo tonto sentirme mal cuando estoy volviendo con ellas ahora. Qué tonta… - dejó escapar una risa cansada.

- No, para nada. – la contradijo Ash con serenidad. - No eres tonta, solo eres humana. –

El silencio se formó entre los dos, mas no uno incómodo. Ella lo miró de lado, y se dio con la sorpresa de que le estaba sonriendo cándidamente. Le devolvió el gesto, sutilmente, hasta que una sacudida violenta casi la hizo chocar con el cabezal del asiento delantero.

- Ay, no… - Misty ahogó un grito.

- Tranquila, es solo un poco de turbulencia. – le dijo Ash con tranquilidad a la vez que se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. - Pasará pronto. –

Había pensado que sería fácil calmar a Misty con eso, que tan solo se había llevado un pequeño susto ante aquella sacudida, pero al mirarla notó que estaba más pálida que nunca y tenía las manos apretando los brazos de su asiento. Sin mencionar que tenía la mirada fija en el vacío y una expresión de terror.

- ¿Misty? – la llamó, consternado. Ella se encontraba tratando de colocarse el cinturón con las manos un poco temblorosas.

- ¿Huh? – respondió sobresaltada.

- ¿Te asusta volar? –

No necesitó una respuesta verbal, ya que casi al instante el avión fue sacudido por segunda vez, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Misty no pudo evitar ahogar un grito, y ya casi dejaba marcas de sus uñas en los brazos del asiento.

- Te asusta volar. – afirmó Ash.

- ¿Quieres un megáfono? – le preguntó Misty con ironía. – No tengo miedo de los aviones es solo…-

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y relajó los hombros. Lo último que quería era hacer un papelón en frente de Ash, sobre todo después de haberse reencontrado luego de tanto tiempo.

- No es como si el avión fuera a caer. –

- No… lo digas… – dijo con los dientes apretados.

- Claro. – rió Ash. – Tranquila. Estoy aquí contigo. –

Lo dijo de una forma tan dulce, que a Misty le costó mantener en alto su ego. No fue hasta algunos segundos después que reaccionó y resopló con una risa sarcástica ante aquel comentario.

Ash había posado una mano sobre la suya, con la intención de relajarla. Cosa que fue todo lo contrario ya que, al tocarla, todo su cuerpo se contrajo como en un calambre. Sintió la necesidad de dejarse llevar y descansar sobre sus brazos. Pero no, era muy orgullosa, y aunque en ese momento pudiera ver a través de su semblante frívolo y mujeriego, y volver a ver al niño que tanto amó una vez, no podía dejar pasar lo de hacía cinco años. No señor.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Ash con el ceño fruncido. Estaba claro que la respuesta de Misty había sido más que descortés.

A ella no le importó.

- Nada… olvídalo. – le dijo de mala gana y alejó su mano de la suya.

- Si claro. – dijo Ash y soltó un pesado suspiro.

Con su mano, ahora libre, buscó dentro de sus bolsillos. Misty no le dio mayor importancia.

- Tomate esto. – le escuchó decir de repente.

Al volverse, vio en la mano de Ash una pequeña píldora redonda y de color anaranjado. Alzó las cejas y lo miró dubitativa.

- ¿Qué es? –

- Las uso regularmente cuando estoy tenso o intranquilo. – le explicó. - Tú necesitas una ahora. – acercó su mano hacia ella, pero Misty seguía observando la píldora sin muchos ánimos. – Son inofensivas te lo juro. Por favor… -

La pelirroja miró a Ash a los ojos, sabía que tenía las mejores intenciones de ayudarla, él siempre había sido así… No era que desconfiara de los efectos de aquella droga, era el simple hecho de aceptar ayuda indeseada.

Estaba a punto de rechazar la oferta, cuando otro remezón sacudió el avión. Esta vez, la necesidad le había ganado a la soberbia.

Sin decir nada, Misty tomó la píldora naranja y se la tragó con cierta dificultad. Una vez hecho eso, se recostó en el asiento y cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse.

- Todo va a estar bien. – le dijo Ash, quien se veía satisfecho. – Hará efecto en aproximadamente diez minutos. –

- Supongo que serán diez minutos muy largos. – respondió Misty sin muchas ganas.

Ash sonrió de soslayo. Misty siempre había sido tan terca… era algo que realmente enfermaba a cualquiera, hasta a él en algunas ocasiones. Pero no olvidaba el momento en el que aquel defecto se convirtió de repente en algo fascinante para él por más molesto que pudiera resultar a veces, le encantaba llevar a Misty al borde de su paciencia. Se le veía tan determinada y segura a la hora de contradecir algo… simplemente le encantaba.

Toda ella, le encantaba.

No pasó mucho rato antes de que los párpados de Misty se comenzaran a poner pesados. La visión se tornó borrosa y el ruido parecía alejarse poco a poco. No tardó en darse cuenta, en lo poco que le quedaba de conciencia, de que la droga había resultado ser un somnífero. No se quejó, por primera vez en el viaje, se dejó llevar por los efectos producidos en su cuerpo, y en pocos minutos, se quedó dormida.

* * *

- ¿Misty? ¡Misty! –

La voz que reclamaba su nombre se escuchaba como viniendo de otra dimensión. No fue sino hasta el cuarto llamado que Misty abrió los ojos.

- ¿Huh? ¿Qué pasó? – se quejó, aún somnolienta.

- Ya llegamos. – anunció Ash.

- ¿Tan rápido? – preguntó Misty, un tanto sorprendida, mientras se frotaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Ash rió un poco.

- Bueno, fueron seis horas, pero te quedaste dormida. –

- ¿Ah sí? – lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados – Tú me dopaste. –

La sonrisa de Ash se ensanchó.

- De haberte dicho que era una pastilla para dormir, jamás la hubieras aceptado. – dijo él.

Misty, por su lado, se dio cuenta de que su cabeza estaba descansando sobre el hombro de su acompañante, quien estratégicamente se las había ingeniado para mover los brazos de intermedio y hacerle más campo para descansar. Y además, estaba cubierta con su saco blanco, de modo que nadie llegara a ver algo que no debiera. Rápidamente se enderezó y acomodó su cabello. No le hizo ningún reclamo, por más ganas que tenía. Después de todo había dormido plácidamente y sin molestias por la turbulencia.

- Si, suena como yo… - aceptó Misty, sin discutir.

- Descuida, no me aproveché de ti en ningún momento. ¿De acuerdo? – aclaró en su defensa. Misty no pudo evitar reír un poco. - Solo quería que estuvieras bien. – aseguró. -Además, ambos salimos ganando. Te liberé de la tortura de conversar conmigo durante seis horas, y yo aproveché en leer tranquilamente. – dijo mostrando el libro de tapa oscura.

- ¿Lo terminaste? – preguntó Misty un tanto sorprendida, el libro era bastante grueso.

- No, tan solo un par de capítulos. – le dijo Ash con su típica sonrisa.

- Oh… -

- ¿Estás mareada? – le preguntó. - Dormiste sin comer, y han pasado varias horas. –

- Estoy bien. – fue todo lo que respondió.

Aún seguía algo dopada por la píldora, y no asimilaba lo que había pasado. Se había quedado dormida sobre el hombro de Ash… ¿Era eso bueno o malo? No tenía la certeza de no haber dicho algo dormida… algo tal vez vergonzoso… Aún le pesaba la cabeza demasiado para pensar con claridad.

- No me vendría mal un poco de aire… -

-Sí, salgamos de una vez. – dijo Ash, y la ayudó a levantarse.

El resto del transcurso fue bastante silencioso, tan solo uno que otro comentario que, para sorpresa de Misty, resultaron terminar en una breve y agradable conversación. Ash había dejado de molestarla y ella había dejado de lado su altanería.

Al llegar a la salida del aeropuerto, Misty se sintió un poco decepcionada. Tenía que admitir que, después de todo, no la había pasado tan mal.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, sin saber realmente que decir.

- Bien… - fue Misty quien rompió el hielo primero. - Así que, supongo que te veo mañana en la noche. –

- Así es… - respondió Ash, sin desviar la mirada de sus ojos.

- Bueno. – se mordió el labio inferior. – Fue agradable… estar acompañada. –

- Igualmente. –

Una mano alcanzó la suya suavemente, y no tuvo que bajar la mirada para saber de quien se trataba. Además, el contacto visual entre ambos era tan intenso que era casi magnético. Aquella palma encajó con la suya perfectamente, al igual que hacía cinco años…

Un crujido del cielo, un trueno, se escuchó no muy lejos, y seguido de este comenzaron a caer gotas de lluvia. Al principio unas cuantas, pero no tardó en volverse un tanto pesada. Ambos se miraron y rieron ante la situación.

- Supongo que lo mejor es que consiga un taxi lo más pronto posible. – le dijo a Ash.

Este, rápidamente, se apresuró en conseguir uno para Misty. Aquel gesto le pareció muy caballeroso de su parte. Y hasta tal vez…

- Buenas noches, - lo escuchó decir al taxista. - en un segundo le doy la dirección. – se volvió hacia Misty, en señal que le indicara el lugar de destino.

- Hotel Viridian Deluxe. – respondió ella.

Ash se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, y luego, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Rió y meneó la cabeza, como si le hubieran contado un chiste viejo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Misty de forma inocente. No fue hasta que analizó la situación, y la mirada juguetona de Ash, que llegó a la única conclusión. – No me digas… - se quejó con cansancio.

'Una vez más: Maldición.'

- ¿Te importa si compartimos? – le sugirió Ash, sin descartar aquella sonrisa llena de picardía que ya la traía loca.

- ¡Pues sí! – chilló Misty. - Dijiste que al bajar del avión cada uno seguiría su camino. –

Aquella respuesta no pareció ser mucho del agrado de Ash, ya que la sonrisa se esfumó y fu reemplazada por un gesto dolido.

- Pensé que habías disfrutado de mi compañía. –

- Dije de la _compañía_ en sí, no específicamente de la tuya. – recalcó Misty. – Además, creí que hablabas en serio con lo de que era una tregua temporal. – se cruzó de brazos.

Ash se acercó a Misty hasta que estuvieron cara a cara, pero esta vez no había sonrisas, y la intensidad se debía ahora a la tensión.

- Oh, créeme. – le dijo Ash con voz grave y pausada. - Es temporal. –

- Bien. –respondió ella alzando las cejas. - Porque aún no olvido lo que me hiciste. – Ash sonrió de lado.

- Perfecto. – concordó él. - Yo tampoco olvido que hiciste para provocarlo. –

Otro trueno se escuchó no muy lejos de la escena.

- Que bueno. – dijo Misty. – Y jamás lo olvides. -

- Bien. –

- ¡Bien! – exclamó furiosa.

Sin decir más, bufó y se introdujo en la cabina del taxi, ya toda empapada.

- Tú pagas. – anunció antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe detrás de ella.

Ash puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó al asiento del copiloto.

- Sabía que no iba a ser de otra forma. –

* * *

_**Continuará...  
**_  
_Buahaha todavía los dejo con la intriga de "qué pasó", (soy muy mala, lo sé) asi que si quieren averiguarlo no dejen de leer. ¿Reviews? Siempre me gusta saber qué opinan al respecto.  
Esperemos la conti no tome demasiado tiempo, nos vemos!_

_- Maureen_


	3. Chapter 3

**_NOTA: Volvi a subir el capitulo luego de darme cuenta de TREMENDOS errores :( lo siento mucho, pero bueno, aca esta de nuevo!_**

_Bueno, esta vez creo que los he hecho esperar un poquiiito menos jaja, es que la verdad la vida universitaria me absorbe. PERO nunca dejo algo sin terminar asi que no teman n.n creo que este capítulo vale la espera, o eso espero yo... Juzguen ustedes, y ojala les guste mucho. TERCER CAPITULO!_

* * *

**Confesiones de una Romántica Desesperada  
**By Maureen

**_"Con el tiempo he aprendido que soy una diabética emocional y que los hombres son para mí como barritas de chocolate: dulces al principio y nocivas al final. _**

**_Pues no, mi corazón no había pasado por la trituradora en vano, al menos había aprendido un par de cosas.__"_**

La acera estaba mojada, y la lluvia ya había formado cantidad de charcos alrededor. Tan rápido como pudo correr con sus tacones y con sumo cuidado de no resbalar, Misty se apresuró a llegar a la entrada del hotel. Ash la seguía por detrás caminando calmado, sin importarle que la lluvia lo empapara de pies a cabeza. Se le hacía divertida la escena que realizaba la pelirroja.

Al llegar por fin a la puerta de cristal, ya a salvo del torrente de agua que caía, esta soltó un pesado suspiro.

- Por Dios… - dijo Misty casi sin aliento. – No creí que en Viridian hubieran tormentas de este tipo.- comentó con cierto asombro.

- Solo en otoño. – intervino Ash al alcanzarla, llevaba una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. – Aunque esta es una de las más agresivas que he visto. –

Misty no respondió, se le quedó mirando un rato sin gracia. Se pasó una mano por la frente para deshacerse del exceso de agua y luego ingresó al edificio sin decirle palabra alguna. Ash soltó una risa por lo bajo, y sostuvo la puerta para dos de los empleados del hotel, quienes llevaban las maletas de ambos, luego siguió a su compañera.

Esta se había quedado a pocos metros de la entrada, sobre una gran alfombra color guinda de fino bordado. Parecía maravillada observando cada detalle del interior del lugar, era verdaderamente hermoso, casi para llorar. Ash conocía la sensibilidad que Misty guardaba para todo lo artístico. Se mantuvo estática, sin que le importase en ese momento que estaba prácticamente goteando sobre la alfombra.

- Pareces una de las estatuas. – le dijo Ash, con la intención tanto de molestarla como de sacarla de su trance.

Misty se volvió a verlo, y su expresión de admiración cambió radicalmente a la que usualmente le dedicaba a él. Hizo un mohín y miró a sus pies, que estaban llenos de gotas de agua fría que caían de su mismo abrigo. Con un quejido cansado, se quitó la prenda, ahora más pesada debido al agua que había absorbido.

Ash se la quedó mirando absorto. No con intención, claro estaba. El motivo de su atención era básicamente la prenda que la joven llevaba escondida debajo de ese gran abrigo. Ya había tenido oportunidad de apreciarla anteriormente en el avión, pero existía una gran diferencia: antes estaba seca. Aquel vestido no estaba tan mojado como el abrigo, pero se notaba húmedo, y la tela era tan fina que fácilmente se pegaba a la delgada figura de la joven, tanto que casi parecía su segunda piel…

Tragó saliva en el momento en que Misty notó lo penetrante de su mirada.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó desinteresadamente, dándose vuelta hacia él.

- No. – se apresuró a responder Ash, aclarándose la garganta. - Nada… - y desvió la mirada con esfuerzo.

Misty lo observó con el ceño fruncido, y luego, al creer entender la situación, sonrió discretamente. Dobló la prenda y la colgó en su antebrazo izquierdo, lo examinó con detenimiento y suspiró.

- Esto es increíble… - bufó fatigada. – Este abrigo me costó una fortuna en Ámsterdam. –

- Disculpe, señorita. – se le acercó un hombre, uno de los trabajadores del hotel. - ¿Quisiera que me encargue de su abrigo? Lo llevaré a la tintorería del hotel y luego me encargaré de que sea enviado a su habitación. – ofreció.

La pelirroja batió rápidamente sus pestañas, se sentía un poco infantil en esa posición, y no supo por qué. Fue Ash quien se acercó y – de manera cortés – le arrebató el abrigo para dárselo al hombre.

- Le haré saber el número de cuarto en el que debe dejarlo. – le dijo.

El hombre hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza y se alejó. Misty inmediatamente miró a Ash, seguramente con la intención de reprocharle lo que acababa de hacer con su costoso abrigo de Ámsterdam.

- Relájate. – le dijo Ash antes de que ella pudiera debatir. – Es un hotel cinco estrellas, no le pasará nada a tu amada prenda. – terminó con una risa queda.

Misty frunció los labios, vencida. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró altivamente. Ash se veía más divertido que intimidado. Además de que le llevaba más de una cabeza de altura – aún con los tacones puestos – Misty no lograba hacerse ver amenazante. Al menos no para él, que ya la conocía tanto…

- Todo esto es culpa tuya. – gruñó al fin la pelirroja.

- ¿Yo soy el culpable? – preguntó Ash, la sonrisa seguía marcada en sus labios, y eso a Misty no le causaba gracia.

- Si no hubiera perdido el tiempo contigo, seguro habría llegado antes de que comenzase la tormenta. – dijo ella enfadada. - En estos momentos estaría seca y cómoda en mi suite. – agregó con cansancio.

Cinco segundos de silencio pasaron antes de que Ash empezara a reír.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – demandó Misty.

- Nada, ese comentario me hizo recordar las veces que nos perdíamos cuando éramos niños, es todo. – dijo divertido.

Misty suavizó su expresión. Era en parte cierto, Misty siempre se quejaba cuando niños de las imprudencias de Ash y de cómo siempre los metía en líos. Cierta nostalgia la invadió. Antes de que una sonrisa traicionara su boca, se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia el área de recibo.

- ¿Adónde vas? – preguntó Ash, sin entender qué había hecho para enojarla de nuevo.

- A la recepción, quiero ir a mi habitación. – respondió en voz alta sin darle la cara.

Ash suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Con una sonrisa traviesa se apresuró a alcanzar su paso.

- ¿Por qué subir tan rápido, Mist? – le preguntó una vez a su lado y la haló por la cintura hacia sí. La pelirroja, en sorpresa, había ahogado un grito. – Quedémonos un rato a explorar el lugar. – susurró en su oído a la vez que hundía la nariz en su cuello.

Misty enrojeció tanto que casi empataba el color de su cabello. Un escalofrío corrió por su espina y la paralizó por varios segundos. Ash la había apresado contra su cuerpo y aquel tibio –aunque húmedo debido a la lluvia- contacto, la hizo sentir tan… bien. Pero no era correcto, y no podía dejarse vencer tan rápido. Con dificultad, se deshizo del amarre del joven hasta que quedaron cara a cara.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – le preguntó casi histérica.

- Tranquila. – respondió Ash con una ceja alzada y aquella sonrisa que casi parecía libidinosa. – No te voy a hacer nada que no quieras. – finalizó con una risa traviesa y la haló de nuevo hacia sí para apresarla una vez más.

Fue tan rápido que Misty no tuvo tiempo de impedirlo.

- ¡Ya basta!- se quejó ella. - ¿Qué es lo quieres? – preguntó al mismo tiempo que luchaba por desprenderse de sus brazos.

- Que te quedes quieta. – le explicó ya con más seriedad. - ¿Es mucho pedir?-

- ¡Bueno! – bufó y dejó de forcejear. Tardó un poco en recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, cosa que era difícil, sobre todo porque Ash la mantenía pegada junto a él. Habían quedado frente a frente, Misty ladeó su rostro para no ahogarse en el pecho de su compañero. Indignada, tuvo que acatar las órdenes que este le mandaba.

- ¿Me dejas ya? – gruñó entre dientes luego de un par de minutos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No estás a gusto? – le preguntó Ash de una manera insinuante y un tanto burlona.

- Ni un poco… - respondió a la vez que se clavaba las uñas en las palmas.

Era una completa mentira. Por supuesto que se sentía a gusto, y mucho… hacía tanto tiempo que no experimentaba aquel tipo de contacto con nadie, en especial con un chico… Sin embargo al tratarse de Ash, y en cómo había evolucionado en un hombre extremadamente apuesto y varonil, le costaba demasiado el reprimirse en lugar de dejarse caer en aquello brazos… pero no podía permitirse hacerlo.

Ash sonrió satisfecho y apoyó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja, ajustó un poco más la presión de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, provocando que a la joven se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca.

- Es una pena. – comentó Ash. – Podría quedarme en esta posición toda la noche. – susurró de tal forma que fue casi un ronroneo.

Misty cerró los ojos con fuerza y tomó aire. La volvían loca las ganas de corresponder aquel "abrazo".

- Ash, ya me calmé. – le dijo en voz baja y pausada. – De veras quiero quitarme esta ropa mojada…-

- De acuerdo. – respondió él, soltándola. Misty suspiró con alivio. – Si lo deseas, te puedo ayudar con eso. –

Misty ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿En serio eres tan primitivo? – preguntó. Ash rió por lo bajo.

- Solo en… ocasiones específicas. – contestó en voz ronca y deslizó sus dedos por el hombro desnudo de la joven.

Esta se estremeció solo un poco. Pudo reaccionar a tiempo, antes de que sus bajos instintos la traicionaran. Se irguió, alzó la barbilla y sin decir nada más se volvió rápidamente hacia su destino anterior.

- ¡Oye, espera! – la llamó Ash.

- Me rehusó a entablar conversación con un depravado como tú. – le dijo Misty altivamente. – Agradecería que me dejes en paz. –

- ¡Misty! -la detuvo por la mano, ella se volvió con el rostro inescrutable. – Estoy jugando contigo. No intento nada, lo juro. – dijo refiriéndose a su anterior comentario y rió un poco. – Acabamos de llegar, ¿Cuál es la prisa? –

Misty frunció los labios y arrancó violentamente su mano de la de Ash.

- ¿Me preguntas cuál es la prisa? – rió sarcásticamente. - ¡Estoy empapada, me muero de frío, de hambre y se han arruinado mis zapatos! – exclamó con indignación. - No estoy para nada de buen humor, y para colmo de males, estoy en el mismo hotel que tú. – finalizó la oración con énfasis en la última palabra. – Y todavía… todavía no lo he olvidado, ¿Bien? Rompiste tu promesa, y ahora pretendes… seducirme con trucos baratos. Pues no va a suceder. -

Ash se había quedado inmóvil al escucharla. La respiración de Misty estaba tan agitada que sentía que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse. Llena de indignación debido a la pobre reacción de su amigo, con el bolso de mano que llevaba, le dio un buen golpe en el pecho.

- ¡Oye! – se quejó el joven, un tanto impactado por la reacción de su compañera.

Misty tenía el ceño fruncido y respiraba pesadamente. Pocos segundos después del golpe, dio un largo suspiro y relajó su expresión.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó casi sin ganas, y al segundo – por inercia – volvió a darle otro golpe con mayor intensidad.

- Basta. – se quejó Ash y la tomó por las muñecas con fuerza.

La pelirroja luchó por zafarse pero la presión era demasiada como para vencerlo.

Luego de forcejear un rato, Ash la trajo para sí de nuevo – con sus muñecas aún prisioneras - de modo que sus rostros quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro, y pudo sentir su cálida respiración. Esta vez no era como las primeras dos, casi un juego. Esta vez la aprisionó con fiereza, y se podía notar la adrenalina que los invadía a los dos, al opresor y la prisionera.

Misty frunció los labios y lo miró fijamente, sin decir una palabra. Ash también había endurecido su expresión, y sus ojos se clavaron fijamente en los de ella, tan solo desviándose a veces en dirección a sus labios.

Pocos segundos pasaron, y ella había dejado de luchar físicamente, sin darse cuenta. Ash había soltado un poco sus muñecas dándole la posibilidad de retirarlas, y sin embargo no le prestó importancia. Era porque la lucha era ahora en contra de sus propios impulsos, y de lo que estaba provocando Ash en ella en ese mismo instante. Curiosa, se permitió mirar en dirección a esos labios masculinos por un par de segundos. La invitación era tentadora… volvió a sus ojos, y sin querer se mordió el labio inferior…

- ¿Misty? – interrumpió una voz muy familiar.

La aludida se sobresaltó al percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo. Quitó sus muñecas de las manos de Ash y retrocedió dos pasos. Ash se veía confundido también, bajó la mirada con el ceño fruncido, como asimilando lo que acababa de suceder. No había sido una situación controlada por él, sino algo completamente espontáneo…

Misty suspiró y buscó en dirección a la voz que la había clamado. Se sentía un tanto cansada de estarse encontrando con tantas personas en un mismo día, ya se convertía en un trajín.

- ¡Misty! – volvió a repetir la voz, esta vez confirmando su identidad.

Ahí estaba, parada a pocos metros de ella, acompañada de otra figura conocida.

- ¡Violet! – exclamó Misty, sorprendida. – Y Brock… ¿Qué hacen aquí? –

Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la joven de cabellos azules, y sin decir nada más se apresuró a alcanzar a su hermana y abrazarla fuertemente.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó emocionada, luego se separó para verla con una expresión de reproche. – ¿Me ves luego de cinco años y solo me preguntas qué hago aquí? Eres oficialmente la más ingrata de las hermanas. – Misty titubeó intentando explicarse, pero Violet sonrió y volvió a abrazarla. – Te hemos extrañado mucho. –

- Yo las he extrañado más. – le dijo Misty devolviéndole el abrazo. - No creí encontrarte aquí, yo pensaba aparecer mañana en la cena de Daisy y darles una sorpresa a todos. –

- ¡Y estas tan linda! – comentó observándola de pies a cabeza. – Realmente me cuesta creer que seas mi hermana bebé. –

- ¡Vi! – le dijo Misty, sintiéndose avergonzada.

- Y veo que vienes acompañada. – añadió con un tono pícaro. - ¿Quién es? – preguntó y se dio vuelta para ver de quien se trataba.

Para suerte de Misty – por el momento – Ash se encontraba de espaldas, saludando amistosamente a Brock con un abrazo. Se había olvidado por un momento de que Brock también se encontraba en el mismo lugar.

- Al parecer Brock lo conoce… – comentó Violet extrañada.

- Uhm… Bueno él… - intentó explicarse Misty antes de que su hermana pudiera sacar sus propias conclusiones.

Fue muy tarde, ya que ambos chicos se dieron vuelta, revelando la identidad del misterioso acompañante de Misty. Violet abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Ketchum? – preguntó anonadada. - ¿Ash Ketchum? –

- Hola, Violet. – saludó amablemente y con una sonrisa.

Violet no devolvió el saludo. Juntó los labios, se cruzó de brazos y le mandó una mirada recriminadora a su hermana, quien la miró con culpabilidad y los hombros caídos.

- No… No lo entiendo. – declaró Violet con clara confusión. - ¿Me perdí de algo? ¿Por qué estás con él? –

- También me alegro de verte. – agregó Ash con un suspiro ante la cálida 'atención' de Violet.

Esta lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa de lado, luego se volvió a su hermana con la misma seriedad de antes.

- No es lo que parece, Vi. – trató de explicarle su hermana en voz baja.

- Sera mejor que lo expliques rápido. – demandó ella. - Te encuentro en la entrada de un hotel discutiendo con un hombre como si fueran pareja, y resulta ser tu ex. – dijo y volvió a inspeccionarla de pies a cabeza. - También veo que estas empapada, y por si fuera poco tu vestido te llega casi a la entrepierna. – terminó señalando donde se revelaban el juego de portaligas color humo que llevaba puesta.

La pelirroja hizo un mohín. Gracias a Dios que Ash se encontraba distraído hablando con Brock y no había escuchado nada de lo que Violet decía. De pronto el acompañante de Ash abrió camino para acercársele.

- ¡Misty! – exclamó el moreno con una gran sonrisa. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –

- ¡Hola, Brock! – le devolvió el saludo junto con un fuerte abrazo. – Bueno… necesitaba un lugar donde pasar la noche. – se explicó torpemente con una risita. Violet arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Con Ash? – agregó con voz monótona.

- ¡No! – gritó Misty en su defensa, casi con desesperación de que su hermana no quisiera entender. – No de esa forma. -

Brock soltó una risa por lo bajo. Los labios de Violet se curvaron levemente, al parecer encontraba la situación muy divertida. Ash por su lado, se mantenía sereno y con una sonrisa tranquila, que no aludía al mal chiste de su hermana.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? – le preguntó, casi rogándole por ayuda.

Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su rostro, y tentativamente se fue acercando a ella hasta estar a su lado.

- No estoy seguro. – declaró de forma pensativa a la vez que la rodeaba lentamente. – Ya te dije lo linda que te ves cuando te enojas. – le dijo con voz profunda a la vez que abrazaba su cintura.

Siendo otra la situación, seguramente sus piernas se hubieran convertido en gelatina y su voluntad le hubiera sido arrebatada, pero dadas las circunstancias, estaba lo suficientemente molesta como para ser inmune a esas tácticas.

- ¡Basta! – exclamó liberándose de sus brazos. - Tan solo coincidimos en el mismo vuelo y hotel. – una vez más trató de explicarse.

- Ajá, coincidencias. – asintió su hermana, que aún no parecía convencida.

- ¡Vi! ¿De qué lado estas? –

Violet y Brock intercambiaron una mirada maliciosa y luego ambos sonrieron. Misty suspiró, sintiéndose derrotada. Ash parecía estar disfrutando de todo, sin importarle lo que pensaran sus amigos.

- Muy bien, tortolitos. – les habló Violet. - Haremos algo, es obvio que tiene que cambiarse de ropa, así que nos encontramos en una hora en el restaurante para cenar algo y charlar sobre estas coincidencias. ¿De acuerdo? –

- Pero Vi-.-

- Nada de 'peros',- advirtió su hermana. - tenemos que celebrar este encuentro y además Brock y yo vamos a hacer la prueba de la comida que se servirá en la boda de Daisy. – justificó. - Nos vemos en una hora. –

Sin darle nueva oportunidad de que la pelirroja debatiera su posición, se marchó junto con Brock, dejándola sola con aquel individuo tan odioso…

Seguía tan sereno como antes. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿No entendía que la estaba avergonzando nuevamente? Se volvió a verlo irritada.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó este, como sintiéndose ofendido por alguna acusación.

- ¡Gracias! – le dijo ella de forma sarcástica. – Ahora seguro pensarán que estamos juntos… - soltó un quejido agudo. – Dios, qué humillación… -

- Tranquila, Brock sabe que no es así. – le aseguró sin mucho humor en su tono de voz. - Seguro se lo aclarará todo a Violet. – le dijo.

Un silencio incómodo los invadió. Ash vaciló por unos segundos antes de hablar.

- Realmente no quiero darle más vueltas al asunto, pero, ¿Tan ofendida te sientes por mi presencia? – le preguntó con cierto aire de tristeza en su voz.

Misty sintió un nudo subir por su garganta. Separó los labios para hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

Era triste, sí. Definitivamente. Después de todo ellos eran los mejores amigos, y lo habían echado todo a perder por…

No. Él fue quien echó todo a perder. Y por eso debía odiarlo. Tenía qué, y no existía posible perdón… ¿Verdad?

- Misty, yo… - comenzó Ash. – Nunca quise hacerte daño… -

- No quiero hablar de eso. – lo cortó ella con indiferencia. – Nos vemos en la cena. - añadió

Y rápidamente le dio la espalda, para llegar lo antes posible a la habitación en donde estaría sola, y así tal vez, poder derramar unas cuantas lágrimas sin que él lo supiera.

* * *

Luego de una ducha caliente Misty se sintió bastante renovada. Se encontraba envuelta en una toalla blanca la cual llevaba el logo del hotel bordado, mientras buscaba dentro de sus maletas algo que ponerse. Por algún motivo no se sentía muy entusiasmada por bajar a cenar, la verdad casi ni hambre tenía…

Todo era muy confuso… y no sabía realmente que sentir. Lo cierto era que no estaba realmente enojada con Ash, tan solo resentida…

Había estado pensando mucho, mucho, en aquel día… no había pensado en él por casi cuatro años, y ahora los recuerdos regresaban a ella de golpe. No eran recuerdos precisamente alegres… recordaba con claridad la situación, el desengaño, la pelea… el abandono… y lo peor de todo, y algo que no se había puesto a pensar hasta este momento: tal vez Ash no era el verdadero culpable después de todo, tal vez lo era ella misma…

Existía una razón por la cual no lo había visto antes, y era que en ese momento, en el momento, estaba tan ofuscada por tantos sentimientos mezclados – tristeza, decepción, rabia, enojo – que no pudo razonar.

Ahora podía, y eso era lo que la había estado atormentando todo el día.

Suspiró con pesar y apoyó su frente en sus manos.

- No, no y no… - se repetía a sí misma. – No es culpa mía. No lo es. – exhaló sonoramente.

Se apresuró al espejo del baño – aún algo empañado por el vapor – y tomó la secadora de pelo. La encendió y dejó que el aire caliente rozara su rostro.

'Esa noche fue todo su culpa…' pensó. 'Yo le dije la verdad, después de todo… y él había prometido que se quedaría conmigo pase lo que pase… él debió estar ahí conmigo cuando… cuando…'

Bufó y apagó el secador. Apoyó ambas manos en la losa del lavadero y se miró al espejo. Su cabello seguía húmedo y ahora se encontraba alborotado.

'Yo le dije la verdad, él me mintió…'

Suspiró y con una mano limpió el resto de vapor del espejo, de modo que su figura se viera menos distorsionada.

No le gustó lo que vio. Se veía muy agotada…

'Él me mintió.' Concluyó. 'Jugó conmigo y es lo que sigue haciendo. Jamás sintió nada por mí, y menos lo siente ahora…'

Se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y abrió el grifo para lavarse el rostro con agua fría, seguro eso la despejaba un poco.

'Se está burlando de mí… todas esas… tácticas que usa, solo lo hace para volver a hacerme lo de hace cinco años. Quiere ganarse mi confianza para luego aprovecharse de mí…'

Se secó el rostro y se volvió a mirar al espejo. En su mirada existía más determinación, tal vez aquel deseo de revancha que había nacido en ella.

'No lo voy a permitir' pensó. 'De ninguna manera volveré a dejar que se burle de mí de nuevo. ' Suspiró pesadamente, mirando su reflejo fijamente a los ojos. 'No, esta vez seré yo la que ría al final.'

Sonrió para sí misma.

'Él cree que puede jugar al seductor conmigo, y cree que voy a caer en sus trucos. Bien, veamos qué pasa cuando se inviertan los papeles…' su sonrisa se curvó de forma maliciosa. 'Puedo combatir fuego con fuego'

Se aproximó velozmente hacia donde estaban sus maletas, y sacó el paquete que había recibido pocas horas antes de su vuelo. Lo abrió con una sonrisa maliciosa y extendió el contenido sobre la cama.

Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de un vestido, y vaya vestido, Lena sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba con eso de hacer sufrir a alguien sin tener que matarlo, aquella prenda podía poner a cualquier hombre de rodillas si era bien usado.

Con cuidado, se puso la prenda. Esta era elástica, por lo que no fue muy difícil. Al terminar de colocársela se dio un vistazo al espejo. El vestido le llegaba casi tan alto como el camisón que le había prestado Avery, aunque este al ser ceñido se mostraba mucho más sexy. Era de color negro y la tela era brillante. El escote era bien pronunciado, las copas casi parecían las de su ropa interior, gracias a Dios los tirantes negros del vestido evitarían que el vestido baje más de la cuenta.

Era sencillo, pero perfecto. Sin duda sería el centro de las miradas, aunque no era precisamente lo que ella buscaba. Solo necesitaba una mirada, solo una, de cierta persona… Aunque también era una buena excusa para sacarle un poco de celos, él siempre había sido celoso.

Aún si no la amaba, sabía que él siempre había sido muy posesivo con ella, dudaba que hubiera cambiado en aquel aspecto.

- Prepárate, Ash Ketchum. – dijo en voz alta frente al espejo. – Acaba de comenzar el juego. –

Una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios antes de dirigirse al tocador para finalizar con el proceso de transformación. Esa noche, más que cualquier otra, no dejaría que se le escapase ni una sola mirada. Ni una sola.

* * *

La hora había llegado. Se encontraba lista y dispuesta para cumplir con su objetivo. Bajó por las escaleras del salón con gracia, realmente el hotel era casi igual que un palacio barroco. Estaba lleno de decoración, estatuas, preciosos y visiblemente costosos candelabros y otras piezas de exposición. Pudo escuchar la suave música que la guiaba hacia la zona del evento. Al entrar, se sintió gravemente perdida. Había un sinfín de mesas y no podía divisar la de su hermana.

Como había sospechado, al recorrer el lugar en busca de Violet y los demás, había conseguido más de una mirada del sexo opuesto. Sorprendentemente el resultado le resultó un tanto más incómodo que satisfactorio.

- ¡Misty! – la llamó una voz cantarina que reconoció al instante como la de Violet.

La aludida pestañeó rápidamente al responder aquel llamado. Suspiró aliviada de por fin haber dado con la mesa adecuada. Su hermana ya se encontraba sentada cómodamente junto a Brock y Ash, y al parecer no la habían esperado para ordenar la comida. Al menos no Violet y Brock, Ash se encontraba recostado en el asiento con una pierna apoyada en la otra, en una posición bastante relajada y que parecía desinteresada a su presencia. Sostenía en su mano una copa con un contenido color ruby, seguramente vino.

- ¡Por aquí! – le indicó con un gesto de la mano que se aproximara.

Accedió a la orden sin vacilar, caminando con cuidado y sin apresurarse demasiado. Esta vez el peligro no era resbalar con un charco de agua, sino que aquella desvergonzada prenda que había optado por vestir no revelara más de lo planeado. Violet llevaba puesto un vestido color verde esmeralda de satén, que contrastaba muy bien con el color de su cabello. Pudo deducir que era notablemente más largo que el suyo, según la mirada de desaprobación que le dio al observarla de pies a cabeza. Brock llevaba pantalón negro en juego con una camisa blanca y corbata, se le veía elegante, y Ash usaba pantalón negro y una camisa rojo oscuro con los tres primeros botones desabrochados. No pudo evitar pensar que se le veía muy atractivo…

- ¡Dios mío, niña! – le reprochó su hermana una vez que hubo alcanzado la mesa. - ¿Quién te ha enseñado a mostrar tanta piel? ¿Así vestías en París? –

Misty trató de no notarse apenada y controlar el rubor que se iba marcando en sus mejillas. Ash la observó de reojo, a la vez que bebía otro trago de vino.

- Es solo un vestido, Vi. – dijo Misty, intentando minimizar la crítica, como si no fuera gran cosa.

- ¿En qué idioma eso es un vestido? – continuó Violet. – No usarás nada similar para la boda, te lo advierto. – agregó antes de volver a revisar algo que parecía el menú.

- No la molestes, Violet. –habló Brock en su defensa, con una sonrisa. – Estás muy linda, Mist. – le dijo. - ¿No lo crees, Ash? –

La pelirroja deseó que no le hubiera preguntado eso.

'Pero, ¿Acaso no era ese el objetivo? Que notara lo bien que te ves hoy…'

Suspiró discretamente, esperando en silencio la respuesta del joven. Este la observó por un rato en silencio, la copa en mano, estudiándola, como si estuviera a punto de opinar acerca de una obra de arte.

- Seguro. – dijo al fin. – Muy linda. –

Una tímida sonrisa se formó en los labios de Misty. Esperó no haberse sonrojado demasiado.

- Gracias. – respondió casi en un susurro y luego se sentó.

- Tienes que probar esto. – le dijo Violet, refiriéndose al platillo que estaba degustando. – Realmente Brock tiene un excelente gusto en lo que a comida se refiere. –aseguró a la vez que se llevaba el tenedor a la boca con otro bocado.

- Come más despacio o te atragantarás. – bromeó el moreno ahogando una risita.

Misty sonrió, y notó de soslayo que Ash también lo había hecho.

- ¿Qué es? – se atrevió a preguntar.

- Pavo relleno de ricota y nueces. – indico Brock. – Acompañado claro, de un Cabernet de la más fina selección. –

- Esa fue sugerencia de Brock también. – agregó la peliazul habiendo terminado de tragar su bocado. – Es un vino delicioso, me encargaré de que lo sirvan en la boda. – dijo y terminó de vaciar el contenido de su copa.

- Solo no bebas demasiado o voy a tener que llevarte en brazos como en el hotel anterior. –

- Eres un exagerado. – criticó la aludida. – Solo bebí tres copas de vino. –

- Entonces deberías dejar esta. – le sugirió su compañero, a la vez que alejaba la copa ahora vacía de Violet. – Es la cuarta. –

- Aguafiestas. – bufó ella. - Entonces, - dijo cambiando su tono por uno más animado. - ¿Qué les parece el lugar? Personalmente creo que es perfecto para la boda. Es inmenso, elegante, lujoso… será como un matrimonio de famosos. – finalizó con un aire festivo.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que el lugar es increíble, en realidad tienes buen gusto para los sitios. – concordó Brock.

- Lo sé, todos mis gustos son buenos. – presumió la segunda hermana sensacional. – Este lugar definitivamente supera a los otros dos que vimos. -

- Pero sinceramente no creo que sea la mejor opción, no estoy seguro de que Tracey se sienta cómodo aquí… tampoco creo que el precio por noche le cause gracia. – comentó el moreno seriamente.

- ¿Quiere casarse con mi hermana o no? – preguntó Violet con algo de ofensa en su voz. - En la vida hay que hacer sacrificios. -

- Un momento. – se permitió interrumpir Misty. - ¿Es por eso que están aquí? – preguntó algo confusa. - ¿Hacen preparativos para la boda? –

Violet y Brock intercambiaron miradas, sin llegar a entender realmente cual era el contexto de fondo de aquella pregunta.

- Pues claro. – aseguró su hermana, como si se tratara de lo más evidente del mundo. - ¿Qué creías? –

- Pues… -

Misty caviló en silencio, sintiéndose desorientada. No tardó en recordar: Daisy había dicho que Violet se estaba haciendo cargo del evento entero, y era evidente que Brock – al igual que Ash – sabía de la noticia de antemano. Se sintió muy apenada al reconocer su error…

Violet pareció entenderlo antes, y una mueca graciosa se formó en su rostro.

- Un segundo. – le dijo. - No habrás pensado que Brock y yo… -

Hubo un silencio muerto por unos cinco segundos antes de que ambos se miraran y estallaran en una carcajada mutua. Misty no tuvo más remedio que reírse de su propio error, al menos así opacaba en algo su vergüenza… no acostumbraba a equivocarse sobre las cosas. Ash no acompañó el coro de risas más si se permitió sonreír agraciado por la situación.

- Misty… ¡Eres tan inocente! – exclamó Violet. – Tan solo le pedí a Brock que me ayudara. Ya sabes que es un excelente cocinero, y por lo tanto, buen crítico de comidas. – explicó. - Necesito su opinión para elegir el menú que se servirá en la recepción después de la boda. También es bueno contar con una opinión masculina para organizar todo perfectamente, y Brock es uno de los mejores amigos de Tracey. –

- Y yo por supuesto accedí, de modo que tu hermana no transforme una ceremonia matrimonial en un espectáculo de circo. –

- ¿Discúlpame? – reclamó Violet, como si hubiera sido insultada. – Nadie está haciendo un circo aquí, tan solo quiero darle a mi hermana la boda que se merece, y ella merece lo mejor. –

- Violet, a veces menos es más. –

- ¿Por qué no lo hacen en el gimnasio? – sugirió Misty, interrumpiéndola discusión.

Brock y Violet enmudecieron. La peliazul frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza ante la propuesta.

- ¿Una boda en un gimnasio pokemón? – preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

- Yo creo que Brock tiene razón en algo, Vi. – le dijo su hermana menor. - Este sitio es hermoso pero no estoy segura de que es lo que Daisy quisiera para la ceremonia, más bien creo que esto es más tu estilo y el de Lily. Daisy es un poco más tradicional, pienso que tal vez le gustaría un lugar más hogareño sin llegar a lo simple, claro. Es Daisy… - dejó escapar una ligera risa. – Y el gimnasio tiene un gran salón y un jardín hermoso, tan solo es cuestión de algunos arreglos… -

Violet se le quedó mirando con una mirada llena de intriga, como estudiando a fondo sus palabras. Brock esperaba en silencio alguna reacción de Violet, y Ash seguía recostado en su asiento, bebiendo su copa de vino tranquilamente.

- Es… solo una opinión… - añadió Misty luego de un rato, sintiéndose algo torpe, y luego bebió un gran trago de vino.

- A mí me parece una buena idea. – fue Ash quien se atrevió a romper el hielo. – Después de todo fue ahí donde ella y Tracey se conocieron y enamoraron… es un lugar especial para los dos. – agregó con seguridad.

Brock y Violet intercambiaron miradas.

- Estoy de acuerdo. – le dijo el moreno.

- Igual yo. – admitió ella algo desganada. - ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió a mí? –se preguntó con una sonrisa cansada.

Brock la miró con gracia y soltó una risa. Las comisuras de los labios de Misty se curvaron para formar una tímida sonrisa.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó.

- Es una idea estupenda. – celebró Violet. – Creo que eres mejor para esto que yo. Tal vez simplemente deba ocuparme del menú con Brock y tú de todo lo demás. – dijo mientras ojeaba una vez más la carta de la comida.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó la aludida, alarmada. – Vi, sabes que yo no soy la persona más adecuada para organizar una boda. – tragó saliva fuertemente.

- Claro que lo eres. – respondió esta con los ojos puestos en el menú, sin prestarle mucha atención a su hermana. – Eres la más cercana a Daisy de las tres, aunque me moleste admitirlo. – rió. – Además, Daisy puede compartir muchas aficiones y gustos conmigo y Lily, pero en cuanto a su personalidad, es bastante parecida a ti. – terminó dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

Misty odiaba cuando hacía eso. ¿Por qué era tan fácil de manipular? Esa mirada y esa sonrisa suplicante eran imposibles de ignorar. Suspiró vencida y se dejó caer en el respaldar de su asiento.

- Supongo que puedo ayudar en algo. – dijo al fin, no del todo convencida.

- Está decidido entonces, Violet y yo nos encargaremos de los preparativos del buffet, el pastel y todo lo que tenga que ver con la comida. – decretó Brock. – Tú y Ash organizaran el resto de la boda. –

- ¿Perdón? – reaccionó al instante la pelirroja.

El aludido trató de disimularlo, pero se había atragantado un poco con el sorbo de vino que acababa de tragar.

- Brock… - Ash se aclaró la garganta. – Esa no es una buena idea. – le dijo en un tono grave pero a la vez un tanto amenazante.

- Ash, Misty necesita una opinión masculina, y tú eres otro de los mejores amigos de Tracey. Dado que Brock va a estar muy ocupado conmigo, eres el único que puede hacerlo. – le explicó Violet.

Ash estaba a punto de debatir, hasta que Violet le lanzó una de sus miradas amenazantes indicándole que no se atreviera a contradecirla. Sin más remedio, guardó silencio sintiéndose incómodo con la situación. La menor de las hermanas sensacionales tampoco estaba muy contenta. Violet no tardó en notarlo.

- Ay, por favor. – se quejó la peliazul. – No me van a decir que lo que pasó hace cinco años les sigue afectando, ¿O sí? –

Misty tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de responder. No iba a permitir que nada derrumbara su imagen, no de nuevo. Su orgullo era mucho más fuerte. Con bastante esfuerzo, logró fingir una sonrisa para nada convincente.

- Para nada, Vi. – le aseguró Misty con los dientes apretados.

- Excelente. – dijo su hermana. – Sigamos comiendo, esto esta delicioso. –

Violet y Brock continuaron con su cena. Misty suspiró pesadamente y miró de soslayo a su compañero, quien tampoco tocaba su comida y tan solo movía en leves círculos la copa que tenía en la mano, revolviendo su contenido. Sin pensarlo dos veces se bebió de golpe el resto de vino que quedaba en su propia copa, los demás no parecieron notarlo.

- Brock, ¿Podemos pedir otra cosa que no sea champagne o vino blanco? – le preguntó la pelirroja. - Creo que se me antoja algo más fuerte esta noche. –

El aludido sonrió.

- Si tu resistencia al alcohol es equivalente a la de tu hermana, no te lo recomendaría. – le dijo tratando de aguantar la risa. – Pero puedes preguntar en aquella barra de allá. – le señaló con un gesto de la mano. – Lamentablemente no sirven tragos cortos en la cena. –

- No hay problema, vuelvo en un rato. – dijo y se levantó de la mesa, antes de dirigirse a la barra indicada.

Una vez lejos, Violet y Brock notaron como Ash observaba la forma en que Misty se alejaba, prácticamente devorándola con los ojos. Se miraron de reojo y dejaron escapar una sonora carcajada.

- No es gracioso. – les dijo Ash, seriamente.

- Deberías agradecernos, ¿Sabes? – le dijo Violet. – De esta forma tendrás una excusa para pasar más tiempo a solas con ella y así tal vez podrían arreglar las cosas. Eso querías, ¿No? –

- Sí… - admitió con el ceño fruncido. – Pero no necesitabas hacer esto, yo pude habérmelas arreglado solo. –

- Por favor. – Violet puso los ojos en blanco. – Lo estabas echando a perder con ese papel de Don Juan que tanto te empeñas en mantener. ¿Por qué lo haces? – le preguntó con indignación a la vez que volvía a llenar su copa, por quinta vez. – Te pareces a él. –

- ¿A mí? – preguntó Brock con sorpresa.

- No, tú no Brock. – aclaró Violet con algo de gracia. – Tú sabes… -

- No lo dices en serio. – dijo Ash algo ofendido.

- Claro que sí. – confirmó ella. – Eso es lo que él hace y tú lo sabes bien. Después de todo era tu amigo, ¿No? –

- Era. –

- Si, eso fue lo que escuché. – dijo Violet sin mucho interés. – No necesitas de eso para reconquistarla. Sé tú mismo. Te funcionó antes, yo creo que volverá a funcionar. Después de todo estuvo años enamorada de ti en secreto… –

- Sabes que Misty te matará si te escucha decir todo eso, ¿Verdad, Violet? – le advirtió Brock.

- No lo sabrá si no se lo dices. – aclaró ella. – Y lo hago solo porque quiero lo mejor para ella… -

- No… No estoy seguro. – dudó Ash. – De todas maneras, sabes que la estas incomodando con todo esto. – Suspiró con pesadez.– Así solo me odiará más. –

- Tranquilo, Ash. – lo alentó Brock. – No es tan difícil arreglar este tipo de cosas. –

- Tú tienes la culpa de que ella esté resentida contigo, y en eso le doy toda la razón a Misty. – agrego Violet con la boca medio llena. – Pero ella no te odia. –

El joven de ojos castaños no se vio muy convencido. Hizo una mueca antes de volver a rellenar su copa con más vino.

- Además, no solo se trata de Misty. – explicó Violet con más seriedad. – En serio necesitamos tu ayuda en esto, Tracey es tu amigo. –

- Lo haré. – dijo con un suspiro. – No sé qué loca situación desate esto pero… cuenten conmigo. -

Violet sonrió con gusto.

- Así me gusta. El Ash Ketchum que no le tiene miedo a los retos. – se alzó de su silla y desarrugó su vestido. – Es quien ella extraña tanto. – agregó en voz baja. - ¿Bailamos, Brock? –

El moreno le arqueó una ceja. Violet le estiró una mano con una mirada algo demandante, como advirtiéndole que no se atreviera a rechazarla. Este solo suspiró y se levantó de su silla al igual que ella.

- Si te tambaleas más de tres veces te juro que me escapo. –

- Tonterías. – sonrió Violet. – Tú también deberías bailar, Ash. – le guiño un ojo.

Ash le dirigió una rápida mirada a Misty, y la sorprendió mirándolo también. No con odio, sino con curiosidad. Por supuesto, esta al percatarse de que había sido atrapada in fraganti volvió la vista rápidamente hacia otro punto. El joven suspiró.

- Tal vez en un rato. – respondió él algo desganado.

- Yo que tú no esperaría tanto, hay moscas que rondan tu pastel. – le dijo Brock con un tono bromista y le dio un par de palmadas amigables en el hombro.

Ash alzó una ceja, dando a entender que no le causaba gran gracia el comentario de su amigo. Este tan solo sonrió y acompañó a la segunda hermana sensacional a la pista de baile. Suspiró y se recostó contra el asiento. Empezaba a sentir un cosquilleo en su interior, pero no pudo decidir si se trataba de los efectos del vino o simplemente de las ansias que tenía de irle a hablar a esa pelirroja.

Misty estaba sentada en la barra, tan delicada como se había acostumbrado a ser. Apoyaba graciosamente los codos en la barra, dándole la espalda a esta. Ash pudo ver a lo que Brock se refería, más de un hombre parecía tener intenciones de acercársele e invitarle un trago. Claro que no iba a permitir que eso pasara, mucho menos delante suyo. Discretamente, se levantó de su asiento, e hizo ademán de ir en su dirección. No fue hasta que notó una figura femenina acercarse rápidamente a su pelirroja que se detuvo en seco. Se trataba de una exuberante morena de cabello rizado, quien traía puesto un vestido color rojo carmesí hecho para matar. Al parecer eran amigas, ya que Misty resultó emocionarse mucho al verla y hasta se abrazaron por un buen rato. Sonrió por lo bajo y decidió esperar tan solo un poco para luego tener la oportunidad de estar con ella a solas.

- ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! – exclamó Misty con gran alegría.

- Ya te lo había dicho, mon petit, vine para escribir un artículo cuyo tema aún desconozco debido a mi estúpido asistente. – puso los ojos en blanco. – Los hombres pueden llegar a ser tan inútiles en ocasiones. –

Misty soltó una ligera risa. Natural, para su sorpresa.

- Así que cuéntame, - continuó Avery. - ¿Qué haces acá aburrida y sin pareja? ¿Acaso no ves dónde estás? ¡Es un hotel cinco estrellas en Viridian! – clamó la morena. – Puedes portarte mal si quieres. – añadió con un tono pícaro.

- No gracias. – respondió la pelirroja algo sonrojada. – La verdad es que… solo estoy llevando a cabo el plan... – al finalizar la oración, bebió otro sorbo de su bebida. Tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo, como si se sintiera avergonzada.

- ¿Cuál plan? – Avery ladeó la cabeza.

Misty suspiró luego de haber terminado su bebida de un solo sorbo, no tardó en pedir otro martini. Vaciló un rato antes de decidirse contarle a Avery que había optado por seguir su consejo.

- ¿Ves a ese chico de ahí? El de camisa roja… - indicó con un movimiento de cabeza. – Es Ash Ketchum. – Avery abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Está aquí también? – inmediatamente barrió el lugar con la mirada hasta dar con él. Al hacerlo sonrió con picardía. – Vaya vaya… ¿Es ese de ahí? Es atractivo… -

- Sí. – afirmó Misty con el ceño fruncido. Odiaba tener que aceptarlo. – Lo es. –

- Asumo que dicho plan es lo que discutimos en el avión. – dijo Avery con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, un tanto maliciosa más que atrevida.

- Es cierto. -

- Entonces… - dijo la morena con el mismo tono pícaro. – ¿Planeas alguna travesura para esta noche?-

Misty abrió la boca como para decir algo pero la cerró casi de inmediato y suspiró.

- ¿Travesura? – Misty entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, no entendiendo bien a lo que se refería su amiga. Avery puso los ojos en blanco, y suspiró con pesadez.

- En serio eres más inocente de lo que pareces. – comentó con cierto cansancio. – Vamos, tú sabes… -

Dicho esto hizo una expresión que Misty pudo descifrar en un segundo.

- ¡No! – exclamó Misty casi horrorizada. – Por supuesto que no. –

- Ay, por favor. – se quejó Avery. – No eres ninguna niñita, ¿Qué esperas hacer? ¿Crees que con vestiditos cortos es suficiente? –

- Yo… no puedo. – soltó una risa algo nerviosa. – Yo… bueno… -

Avery la miró con desconfianza. De pronto se cruzó de brazos y demandó.

- ¿Hace cuánto… que tú no…? Bueno, eso. – le preguntó.

Misty se sonrojó intensamente y respiró hondo. Titubeó unas cuantas veces antes de poder decir algo.

- Eh… bueno yo… - aclaró su garganta. – Desde entonces… - terminó por decir.

La quijada de Avery pareció descolgarse de su mandíbula. Al principio parecía estar en estado de shock, y luego una risa estruendosa se llegó a escuchar por todo el salón. Era una suerte que la música estuviera tan alta.

- ¿Cinco años? – rió la morena. – ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo vives? –

- No he tenido un novio serio desde entonces y… he estado muy ocupada con mi trabajo todo este tiempo. – intentó explicar.

- Nena… - hizo una pausa. – Estas tan pero tan ardida por él. – dijo con una risita entre dientes. - ¡Mírate! No creas que no me he dado cuenta, luchas para que tus ojos no se desvíen a verlo. –

La pelirroja frunció los labios, esa afirmación era completamente cierta. Ash y sus jueguitos macabros habían surtido efecto en ella, por más que hubiese luchado. Con gusto cedería a sus intenciones el problema era su terca y rencorosa mente que oprimía aquellos instintos apagados durante tanto tiempo.

Suspiró, vencida.

- De todas formas, no es algo que yo haga, lo que tú propones. – explicó Misty con seriedad.

- No necesitas hacerlo todo de golpe… - le dijo Avery. - Te lo explicaré de una forma sencilla. Si vez un chocolate en vitrina, te provoca probarlo, ¿Verdad? –

- Bueno… sí. – estuvo de acuerdo la pelirroja.

- Y supongamos que alguien te invita un trozo de ese chocolate. – Avery continuó con su explicación. – Tan solo un pequeño trozo… - sonrió maliciosamente. – Descubres de que es lo más delicioso que has probado después de mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, no puedes comprarlo… -

- Estoy algo confundida. –

Avery meneó la cabeza.

- Si no le das de probar un poco de ti… ¿Cómo esperas hacerlo sufrir?-

- ¿Qué soy yo? ¿Carnada? – preguntó Misty, indignada.

- Precisamente. – afirmó la morena con la misma sonrisa maliciosa. – Solo así lo vas a tener comiendo de la palma de tu mano. – explicó. - Una vez hecho eso, no podrá dejar de pensar en ti. –

Misty hizo un mohín. Avery, al parecer, sabía de lo que hablaba. ¡Todas sus teorías tenían sentido! Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir que estaba cayendo demasiado bajo.

'Pero si eso era exactamente lo que pensabas hacer, ¿o no?' pensó para sí. 'Bueno, algo por el estilo…'

- Muy bien. – dijo al fin. – Lo haré. -

- Rawr. – ronroneó la morena de forma juguetona. – Así me gusta. – rió. – Ya pensarás en algo. –

- Si, de todas maneras creo que voy a necesitar un par de estos para atreverme a hacer lo que planeo hacer… - dijo antes de vaciar el contenedor de su tercer martini.

- ¡Vôtre, mon petit! – celebró Avery alzando su copa. Misty hizo lo mismo, una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

Sus copas chocaron y ambas brindaron. Conversaron por un par de minutos más, luego Avery empezó a quejarse de que tenía que ir a buscar al 'idiota de su asistente' para coordinar los horarios del día siguiente. Ambas se despidieron afablemente y Avery abandonó la escena.

Visto esto, Ash no demoró mucho en acercarse a la pelirroja, quien se encontraba ahora jugando con la pajilla de su bebida, dándole vueltas y vueltas.

- No es bueno que una mujer beba en público cuando está sola. – le susurró al oído.

Misty hizo una mueca cansada al escuchar esa voz.

- ¿A no? – inquirió con una ceja en alto - ¿Quién eres tú para darme clases de etiqueta? Solo eres un cavernícola pervertido. –se dio media vuelta y pidió otro martini.

Ash rió abiertamente a la vez que ocupaba el lugar de al lado.

- Ah, Misty… - suspiró. – Espero no te moleste que te acompañe ahora, también estoy solo. – dicho esto pidió al bar tender un whisky con hielo.

- ¿Qué pasó con Brock y Vi? – preguntó la pelirroja, aun dándole la espalda.

- Violet estaba algo… alegre. – explicó con gracia. – Brock se encargó de escoltarla a su habitación y yo… me quedé aquí. –

- Tal vez debiste irte con ellos. – agregó Misty.

- ¿Y dejarte a la merced de tantos buitres? – dijo haciendo referencia a los hombres que se encontraban rondándola. – No lo creo. –

Misty se volvió y le lanzó una mirada fulminante. ¿Quién se había creído él?

- Puedo cuidarme sola. – moduló cada palabra como para hacerlo obvio.

- Con tu sistema alcoholizado y ese vestido, quedarías indefensa sin mí. – bebió un sorbo de su trago. - Por cierto, es un lindo vestido. – añadió con un murmullo. - ¿Otro regalo de Ámsterdam? –

- No, este es de París. – respondió Misty con una sonrisa burlona. Ash sonrió de lado.

- No lo tomes a mal, hasta ahora tus dos regalos me han gustado mucho. Sin mencionar que te quedan muy bien. – añadió en voz baja.

Misty se quedó callada un momento, vaciló un poco antes de responderle.

- Gracias, supongo. – le dijo sin mostrar mucho interés.

- No es nada. – esbozó esa media sonrisa pícara una vez más. – En serio, no creo ser el único hombre de la sala que haya notado tus… encantos. – dio un trago a su bebida. – Si así es tu ropa decente, muero por saber cómo es la informal. – rió.

La pelirroja torció una sonrisa antes de acabarse el contenido de su copa. Cerro los ojos con fuerza al sentir un ardor deslizarse por su garganta. Suspiró sonoramente.

- Sí, seguro. – dijo Misty con indiferencia al comentario.– Sigues siendo un maldito pervertido. -

Lo escuchó reír por lo bajo.

- ¿Por qué insistes en venir vestida de esa forma si no quieres que te miren, entonces? – preguntó Ash con cierto recelo en su voz. – ¿Planeas seducir a alguien? ¿O acaso es una nueva imagen de mujer fatal? -

- No te importa. – respondió con sequedad. – No es asunto tuyo. –

- Te equivocas. – le dijo él. – Sí que me importa… - se escuchaba algo dolido.

La pelirroja se sobresaltó al sentir que una de sus manos alcanzaba la suya. Esta vez su tono de voz había cambiado. Ya no era el de un imitador decasanova, sino el de un viejo amigo. Alguien a quien daba por olvidado.

- Me importas más de lo piensas… - suspiró antes de continuar. – Nunca me dejaste de importar. -

Lo miró a los ojos y pudo reconocer en ellos al viejo Ash Ketchum. Sincero, bondadoso, determinado…

Se mordió el labio inferior y trató de contener el pequeño nudo que intentaba formarse en su garganta. Por suerte pudo tragarlo antes de que pudiera romper en lágrimas. Suspiró con pesadez.

- Es demasiado tarde. – retiró su mano de la de él y se izó de su asiento. Lo miró de nuevo, pero seguía ahí. Tranquilo, aparentemente indiferente. – Creo que necesito tomar un poco de aire. – le dijo y, con un giro, se fue en dirección opuesta a él.

- Misty, espera… -

No quiso escuchar, intentó correr pero con esos tacones lo máximo que pudo hacer fue trotar, o algo semejante.

- ¡Misty! – escuchó que decía desde atrás.

No hizo caso. Continuó alejándose de la manera más rápida que pudo hasta que llegó al lobby del hotel. No tuvo mejor opción que salir por la puerta principal. Al cerrarla por detrás, se dejó caer en ella y suspiró. El suelo seguía húmedo por la lluvia, aún si esta ya había cesado. Inhaló el aire del ambiente, olía como una mezcla de pasto recién regado y neblina. El frio se estaba sintiendo…

Al separarse de la puerta, pudo sentirse tambalear un poco. Se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos y gimió de cansancio. Se acercó a una de las jardineras y se sentó ahí. No pasaron más de cinco minutos hasta que Ash la encontró.

- Te has pasado de copas. – le reprimió.

- Cierra la boca. – gruñó entre dientes. – No te importa. –

- Claro que me importa, Mist. – le repitió. – Te equivocas en tantas cosas sobre mí. Pero supongo que ya es inútil explicártelas. – admitió con cierta tristeza en su voz. - He fracaso en cualquier intento que he hecho de disculparme contigo y aun así… - sostuvo el aliento por varios segundos antes de suspirar. Meneó la cabeza y se rascó la nuca, vencido.

Misty se lo quedó viendo un tanto perpleja. Desde que lo había vuelto a ver no le había reconocido como el verdadero Ash, aquel al que ella abandonó hacía ya varios años…

Él se la quedó mirando con nostalgia.

– Bien, que tengas buenas noches. – dijo él, antes de darse media vuelta.

- Ash, espera. – lo llamó con voz débil.

Quiso ser dramática y levantarse lo suficientemente deprisa como para detenerlo del brazo, por supuesto, pero había olvidado muy torpemente que el suelo seguía mojado. Y sus tacones no eran antiderrapantes…

Antes de que se diera cuenta, se encontraba en el suelo. Un agudo, aunque leve, gemido de dolor se escuchó.

- ¿Estas bien? – se volvió Ash a ayudarla, preocupado.

- Sí… sí, yo puedo sola. – dijo intentado poder recuperar algo de dignidad siendo autosuficiente. Sin embargo, apenas logró colocar el pie derecho en el suelo…. - ¡Argh! –

El dolor era tan intenso que ni siquiera tenía ganas de gritar, y eso que se encontraba un tanto anestesiada por el alcohol.

Sin pedirle ayuda, se volvió a sentar en la jardinera pensando en que podía hacer para no quedar en tal vergüenza. Ash se le acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella.

- ¿Puedo? – le preguntó. Misty no dijo nada, por lo que tomó el silencio como una afirmación.

Con cuidado examinó su tobillo, moldeando la figura con sus dedos. Misty intentó contener los quejidos pero era inútil, le dolía mucho.

- Tranquila, es una lesión menor. – le explicó. – Es necesario que te cargue para poder llevarte a tu habitación. Necesitas descansar ese tobillo, de lo contrario no podrás movilizarte los próximos tres o cuatro días. –

- ¿Cargarme? – preguntó exaltada.

'¿Con ese vestidito? No señor…'

– No… Yo puedo caminar, estoy bien. – insistió la pelirroja. Con esto trató de alzarse una vez más, pero falló, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo.

Un nuevo quejido brotó de sus labios, esta vez era la rabia, la impotencia…

- Vas a lastimarte. –Ash se agachó para poder ayudarla. – Déjame ayudarte. –musitó. La pelirroja evadía su mirada a toda costa. Ash suspiró. - Misty, sabes que necesitas mi ayuda ahora. – le ofreció una mano.

Ella vaciló antes de tomar su mano en respuesta afirmativa. Odiaba sentirse dependiente de alguien, mucho menos de AshKetchum. Este le sonrió, esta vez dulcemente, y con cuidado la acomodó entre sus brazos para poder alzarla sin que él también resbalara.

- Si mueves tu mano tan solo un centímetro… - gruñó la pelirroja entre dientes.

- Estoy advertido. – rió él. – No te preocupes… -

* * *

Misty suspiró. Estaba amarrada a su cuello con sus brazos. Ash era más alto que ella ahora y un tanto robusto, tal vez debido al ejercicio y su constante entrenamiento, y sus brazos se sentían seguros, pero aún así sentía pavor de caer y volver a hacer el ridículo. Sin mencionar que, al hacerlo, llamaría la atención y otros verían aquella escena tan vergonzosa.

Así que se mantuvo en silencio, a regañadientes en su interior, mientras Ash la llevaba en brazos en camino a su habitación. Lo que más la colmaba era aquella sonrisa de satisfacción que sabía tenía dibujada en su rostro.

Bufó. Una vez frente a la puerta, Ash la bajo con cuidado, asegurándose de que pudiera apoyarse contra la pared para no caer.

- ¿Tienes las llaves de tu habitación? – le preguntó él.

Misty se quedó helada, y Ash no pudo comprender por qué.

- Um… - fue todo lo que pudo expresar la pelirroja. – Si, eso creo. – un intenso rubor se marcó en sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Ash con intriga. – No me digas que olvidaste las llaves dentro de tu habitación. –

- No lo hice. – respondió rápidamente, aún sonrojada.

- ¿Y bien? -

Misty suspiró, sin más que hacer. Se encontraba apoyada de espaldas contra la pared y gracias a la caída que se había dado no podía volverse para ser más discreta. Así que, de la manera más discreta que pudo, retiró la llave que estaba guardada en una de las copas del vestido. Hecho esto se la ofreció con una mano, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Ash trató de aguantar la risa.

-Muchas gracias. – le dijo él con un aire divertido.

Era una suerte que Violet estuviera durmiendo inconsciente. De verlos así, podría imaginarse cualquier cosa…

La puerta se abrió, y Misty no dudo en entrar lo más rápido posible. Para su sorpresa, pudo dar unos cuantos pasos sin caer. Se acomodó en un pequeño sofá que no estaba muy lejos de la entrada y pudo descansar ahí. Ash entró junto con ella, siguiéndola, y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Misty lo observó con desconfianza, no olvidaba que ella había tomado unas cuantas copas más que él. Sin mencionar que era ella quien andaba perdiendo el equilibrio, y aún no estaba perfectamente consciente de qué le mandaba su mente.

Estaba sentada en el brazo de aquel sofá, con un solo pie apoyado en el suelo, el otro – el dañado – estaba en el aire. Ash se arrodilló junto a ella y con sus dos manos, delicadamente tomó su tobillo. Misty soltó un leve quejido.

- No debiste entrar así. – le reprimió con el ceño fruncido. – Vas a empeorarlo. –

- No quería que volvieras a cargarme. – musitó entre dientes, esta vez por aguantar el punzante dolor que se formaba en su tobillo.

Ash sonrió de lado.

- Cumplí mi palabra. – le dijo él mientras masajeaba la torcedura. – No me propasé en ningún momento, por más tentado que haya estado… - añadió lo último con su típica vocecita seductora, que se asemejaba bastante a un ronroneo.

Misty hizo un mohín, no podía hacer nada más que eso, o tal vez patearlo en la cara pero eso implicaría levantar su pierna y darle acceso visual a zonas más restringidas. Prefirió estarse quieta.

Los masajes de Ash disminuyeron el dolor, hasta la relajaban un poco. Tenía que admitir que, lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, lo estaba haciendo bien.

- Debes descansar esta noche. – lo escuchó hablar. - Para mañana tu tobillo debe de estar menos inflamado, no te apresures al caminar y te recomendaría te des un baño de agua caliente para ayudar al dolor. Para mañana en la tarde debes estar bien. – dicho eso, dejó caer el tobillo con cuidado.

Misty lo miró algo perpleja.

- ¿Has estudiado enfermería o algo así? – Ash soltó una ligera risa.

- Sí, bueno, enfermería Pokemon. – dijo frotándose la nuca con una mano. - No es lo mismo con las personas pero hay cierto parecido en muchas cosas. –

- Oh… - fue todo lo que pudo decir ella. Con cuidado trató de mover su pie en círculos, el dolor era mucho menor ahora.

- ¿Está bien o prefieres que siga un par de minutos? – ofreció Ash, sin verdadera malicia en su voz.

Misty vaciló por unos segundos. La verdad es que se moría de ganas de seguir recibiendo aquel masaje, y lo peor es que no se debía únicamente a la condición de su tobillo…

- Tal vez… - dijo tímidamente.

Ash volvió a colocar sus manos con cuidado alrededor de la zona afectada. Misty se estremeció ligeramente al sentir su toque de nuevo. El moreno la miró con curiosidad, y aligeró el roce de sus manos, haciendo del masaje más una caricia sutil. Misty no reaccionó de mala manera, es más, lo estaba disfrutando.

Las yemas de los dedos de Ash empezaron a alzar su trayectoria, recorriendo las pantorrillas hasta llegar a la rodilla. Misty había cerrado los ojos, sucumbiendo ante la deliciosa sensación que le provocaba. Ash se irguió, nivelando sus ojos con los de ella, y sus manos ya habían tomado lugar en sus muslos semi desnudos.

Misty abrió los ojos, sin decir ni una sola palabra. No sabía con exactitud qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, y si se trataba de su inconsciente plan de seducción, de los efectos del alcohol, o de algún otro factor…

La respiración de ambos se había tornado pesada, y al tiempo en que los dedos de Ash tocaron la basta del vestido – la cual vale decir se encontraba casi al nivel de la entrepierna – este juntó su boca con la de ella fuertemente.

No tardó ni un minuto y tan solo fue roce de labios, pero al separarse, Misty descubrió en su mirada que anhelaba por más, y descubrió además que no era el único…

La segunda vez fue ella quien lo tomó del cuello y lo haló hacia sí para otro encuentro, esta vez el beso se soltó de una manera más apasionada, casi con furia. Misty colocó ambas manos tras el cuello de Ash, y este con mínimo esfuerzo ya la había alzado del sofá y la había llevado en dirección a la cama donde la recostó con cuidado. No fue hasta que ella pudo sentir la presión de su cuerpo contra el suyo que reaccionó.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y separó ambos rostros con sus manos. Él se notaba confundido y algo impactado. Misty lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, sin entender tampoco cómo se había dejado ir tan lejos. Trató de regular su agitada respiración e irguió su posición, haciendo que Ash retrocediera y se levantara del lecho.

- Este… - fue todo lo que dijo Ash, quien aún no lograba entender la situación. Misty seguía sentada en la cama sin mirarlo a los ojos, tratando de asimilar lo sucedido. - Llámame si necesitas algo. Mi habitación no esta tan lejos de la tuya, creo que es el número 210 o algo así… –

- Seguro... – confirmó ella en voz baja y un tanto tímida. - Uh… ¿Habitación 210 dijiste? –

- Sí… algo así. –

- Bien… -

Un silencio bastante incomodo invadió la habitación. Ash seguía de pie, mientras ella se encontraba semi recostada en la cama, con los codos apoyados en el colchón levantando únicamente su torso. El ritmo de su respiración había vuelto a la normalidad, más los latidos de su corazón no.

- Te llamaré… si necesito algo. – reiteró la joven.

- Claro. – afirmó Ash, sin verla a los ojos. – Hasta mañana, Misty. – y dicho esto, se dio media vuelta hacia la puerta.

- ¡Ash, espera! –

- ¿Si? – se volvió en seguida.

Misty ahogó sus palabras. La mirada de Ash era intensa y aún guardaba cierto brillo en los ojos; este podía bien ser producto de un gran deseo carnal o simplemente de ansiedad…

- N-n-no olvides ponerle… seguro a la puerta… – titubeó con torpeza.

Aquel brillo, de repente, pareció opacarse.

- Oh… por supuesto. – dijo él, era evidente la decepción en su tono de voz.

Misty asintió en silencio.

- Adiós, Ash. – dijo con un hilo de voz.

Este le sonrió de lado y se despidió con un movimiento de manos.

- Buenas noches, Mist. – y sin decir más, cerró la puerta.

Misty se dejó caer como un cadáver contra la cama y exhaló un largo suspiro.

'Wow…' pensó para sus adentro.

¿Qué había sido todo aquello? ¿Lo había planeado en su subconsciente? O simplemente fue algo que sucedió y ya…

Todo parecía muy confuso. No dejaba de suspirar y, para su sorpresa, sonreír...

'Es el plan.' Dijo su mente. 'Todo fue parte del plan…'

Sí. Eso debía ser. Era por eso que se sentía tan satisfecha con lo ocurrido, no existía otra explicación… ¿O sí?

Sacudió la idea de su mente y se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos.

-Ya basta, Misty. – gruñó para sí misma. – Jamás funcionaría de nuevo… -

Bufó con cansancio y se cubrió con las sábanas de su cama. Se acomodó para intentar dormir, pero el vívido recuerdo de lo que acababa de pasar la acosaba, y en su mente, no dejaba se suspirar.

'Wow…'

* * *

_**Continuará...  
**_  
_Ya, esta bien, en el capitulo 4 les PROMETO que sabrán la historia detrás de todo el misterio, aunque creo que ya dejé algunas pistas jaja. ¿Les gusto? ¿Si? ¿No? Háganme saber, n.n. _

_Oh, y la frase del inicio en verdad no estoy segura de que película es, la encontre hace mucho pero no es mía. Nos vemos pronto! Espero... n.n_

_- Maureen_


	4. Chapter 4

_HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA MAUREEN IS IN THE HOUSE! De nuevo luego de una larga ausencia u.u me disculpo por ello, pero es que los estudios me traen loca, pero como ya les dije nunca NUNCA dejaré algo sin final, asi que no teman mis lectores, que acá está el cuarto capitulo de Confesiones de una Romántica Desesperada! Espero que les guste porque trabaje mucho en él, jajaja me costo tiempo y haditas de la inspiración, pero bueno, ustedes lo decidirán. ENJOY!_

* * *

**Confesiones de una Romántica Desesperada  
**By Maureen

**_Así es el amor: se te acelera el corazón, el mundo se te vuelve al revés. Pero si no tienes cuidado, si no mantienes tus ojos en algo inmóvil puedes perder el equilibrio y dejar de ver lo que ocurre con la gente a tu alrededor…_**

**_No te das cuenta de que estas a punto de caer._**

_La habitación apenas y estaba alumbrada. Era de día, casi el ocaso, pero todas las cortinas estaban cerradas. Una mujer pálida y algo demacrada miraba con ojos hinchados y húmedos al joven en frente de ella, quien le estaba dando la espalda. Tenía los puños apretados y la cabeza baja, estaba al borde del colapso. Furioso. Ella sabía que era culpa suya, y el remordimiento la carcomía por dentro._

_Pero ella era una mujer muy orgullosa…_

_- Ven conmigo… - rogó con voz débil. Los ojos le brillaban, suplicantes. _

_Aquel hombre se volvió hacia ella con una expresión de inmensa desesperanza en la mirada. Sus ojos, ahora húmedos, centelleaban al contemplarla, y su pecho se agitaba convulsivamente. Un instante estuvieron separados; luego ella se precipitó hacia él, y él la abrazó de tal modo, que pareciera que la joven no saldría con vida de sus brazos. Cuando se separaron, ella cayó como exánime sobre la silla, y él se desplomó en otra inmediata. _

_Pero después ella hizo un movimiento, y esto lo tranquilizó. Levantó la mano, cogió la cabeza del joven, y acercó su mejilla a la suya. Este la cubrió de exasperadas caricias y le dijo, con un acento feroz:_

_-Ahora me demuestras lo cruel y falsa que has sido conmigo. ¿Por qué me desdeñaste? ¿Por qué hiciste traición a tu propia alma? No sé decirte ni una palabra de consuelo, no te la mereces... Bésame y llora todo lo que quieras, arráncame besos y lágrimas, que ellas te abrasarán y serán tu condenación. Si me querías, ¿con qué derecho me abandonaste? ¡Y por un mezquino capricho que sentiste hacia él! Ni la miseria, ni la bajeza, ni aun la muerte nos hubieran separado, y tú, sin embargo, nos separaste por tu propia voluntad. No soy yo quien ha desgarrado tu corazón. Te lo has desgarrado tú, y al desgarrártelo has desgarrado el mío... -_

_-¡Déjame! -respondió la joven sollozando-. Si he causado mal, ya he pagado lo suficiente. Basta. También tú me abandonaste, pero no te lo reprocho y te he perdonado. ¡Perdóname tú también! –_

Misty cerró con un golpe furioso la novela que se encontraba leyendo a la hora del desayuno. Resopló ruidosamente. Se sentía acalorada, como si esa escena la hubiera vivido ella misma.

Eran las nueve de la mañana, hora del desayuno en el hotel. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba leyendo semejante cosa en ese instante, se suponía era el libro que leería en el avión, cuando estuviera muy aburrida. Claro, había algo que había captado su atención entonces.

Se cruzó de brazos y bufó nuevamente. Miraba el libro altiva, con cierto desdén. Miró de soslayo el cappuccino que había ordenado, y apenas había probado. Se sentía exhausta. Apenas había logrado dormir poca cosa por estar pensando en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. En su mente la imagen no dejaba de dar vueltas, ya se sentía algo mareada por la situación.

- Qué tontería. – se dijo a si misma, y luego dejó escapar una risa sarcástica.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó una voz masculina tras de ella. No tardo en reconocerla.

Se dio un giro rápido, un poco sobresaltada. Ahí se encontraba él, con una mirada llena de picardía y curiosidad. No pudo evitar sentirse cohibida. ¿Así iba a presentarse? ¿Así sin decir más? ¿Acaso no se sentía ni un poco avergonzado de lo que había sucedido? Ella sin duda lo estaba… ¿De veras podía tener tal descaro? O acaso estaba fingiendo con la intención de no incomodarla.

- Uh…yo… - respondió torpemente, sin entender del todo qué pasaba a su alrededor.

Ash le dedico una sonrisa torcida, como las otras tantas que le convertían las piernas en gelatina. En silencio, tomó el libro y leyó el lomo en voz alta.

- "Cumbres Borrascosas". – dijo pausadamente. – Lo recuerdo bien, no lo soltabas en aquellos días. – esbozó una ligera sonrisa. - ¿Es tu libro favorito? – preguntó.

Misty se alzó un poco de su silla para poder alcanzar el libro y arrancárselo de las manos. Hecho esto lo colocó en su regazo y posó ambas manos grácilmente sobre este.

- Tal vez. – dijo secamente. – Al menos, eso creo… o al menos lo era… -

Siempre le había gustado ese libro, sin embargo, aquella última lectura la había dejado inquieta… Como si de pronto se sintiera culpable, involucrada… Adoraba esa historia debido al personaje principal, Heathcliff. Un hombre que, aun siendo frío, fue capaz de amar a una mujer con todas sus fuerzas hasta el final. Pero ahora pensaba en Catalina… y en cómo ella lo había convertido para mal… antes de que se arrepintiera al verla moribunda…

Sonaba tonto, claro, pero lo cierto era que, por primera vez, se sintió identificada con Catalina. Tal vez demasiado identificada.

- Un café irlandés, por favor. – escuchó decir a Ash. Un hombre se había acercado a pedir la orden. - Y unos waffles con miel de maple, unos panecillos de moras, un par de manzanas y una porción de huevos revueltos con tocino a lado. – añadió cerrando el menú.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco. Era tan característico de Ash comer como si no hubiera un mañana. Esbozó una tímida sonrisa y apoyó los antebrazos sobre la mesa. No se había dado cuenta que su mirada estaba fija en él, una mirada dulce, como las de años atrás.

- ¿No piensas comer nada? – le preguntó él a ella, al ver que el hombre se alejaba.

- No gracias, estoy bien. – dijo quedamente.

Ash alzó una ceja y sonrió maliciosamente.

- No estarás en algún tipo de dieta, ¿O si? – preguntó reclinándose en la silla y cruzándose de brazos. Misty lo miró amenazante. ¿Por qué tenía que arruinar siempre cualquier momento de tranquilidad con comentarios así?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. –

- Porque no la necesitas. – continuó él, ignorando su respuesta por completo. – Tienes _buenas_ curvas. – sonrió de lado. – Muy buenas. No me gustan las mujeres muy delgadas.- concluyó pícaramente.

- ¿Y se puede saber desde cuando tengo que preocuparme yo por satisfacer tus gustos? – le dijo Misty de forma irónica.

- Solo fue un comentario, preciosa. – dijo con una sonrisa. Luego la barrió con la mirada de arriba abajo, cosa que la puso nerviosa puesto que, más que una barrida, parecía que se la estuviese comiendo con los ojos. – Observo que hoy no te has puesto ninguno de tus "obsequios". – añadió luego de que la mesera le dejara la orden sobre la mesa.

Era cierto, desde el momento que se habían encontrado en el avión, Misty se había presentado a Ash con una imagen de _femme fatale_ en todo momento. Ahora estaba usando un par de jeans ceñidos hasta la cintura, y un tank top color rosa fuerte, bastante casual. Claro, no faltaban sus tacones altos.

- Pues no, es la hora del desayuno. – respondió ella, sin prestarle atención y jugando con la cuchara de su taza de café.

- Bueno, de todas maneras debo admitir que así no mas me abres el apetito. – le dijo Ash, ronroneando una vez mas. Dicho esto dio un lento mordisco a la manzana que había cogido, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

A Misty se le escarapeló el cuerpo. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre? ¿Era así siempre con todas?

'Por supuesto que sí, estúpida.' Misty sacudió su cabeza y bufó. Él parecía complacido con su reacción, parecía disfrutarlo. Se recostó en su asiento, ya más calmada.

- Eres un troglodita. – dijo ella con seriedad absoluta.

De verdad que la sacaba de quicio. Pero había algo que la desquiciaba aún más…

- No parecías pensar eso anoche. – volvió a decir él, con esa sonrisa pícara que pintaba siempre en su rostro.

- _Anoche_ no tuvimos… _nada_. – enfatizó. – Para pesar tuyo. – sonrió sarcásticamente y dio un sorbo a su café.

- Me besaste. – dijo él con seriedad. Misty se atoró con el trago de café que acababa de beber. Tosió un poco y luego rio con ironía.

¿Era posible? Lo miró con indignación, y pudo ver que su semblante había ensombrecido un poco.

- ¿Disculpa? No invirtamos los papeles, fue TU boca la que chocó contra la mía. – le dijo, esta vez enfadada.

- Y tus labios no me rechazaron. – contestó él, y soltó una risita de satisfacción.

Misty apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, intentó no demostrar lo mucho que le colmaba todo eso porque sabía que para él era un divertido juego. Odiaba admitirlo, pero lo que más la desquiciaba era que, por mucho que intentara evitarlo, se sentía extremadamente atraída hacia él, y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Y eso la estaba volviendo loca.

- Deja de reírte. – le advirtió. - ¿Dónde están Violet y Brock? –

- Ya se fueron. – le dijo tranquilamente, a la vez que empezaba a comer sus waffles.

- ¿Ya qué? – abrió los ojos como platos. Ash se notó algo confundido.

- ¿No te lo dijo? – preguntó con la boca semi llena. Tomó un trago de agua y continuó. – Fueron a _Sylvia's_, según Brock es el mejor lugar de pasteles de boda de la zona. – explicó. - Nos encontrarán en la cena mas tarde. – dicho esto se metió otro waffle a la boca. – Si, eso significa que te llevaré. – concluyó con esa sonrisa.

- Esa maldita. – dijo en voz baja.

¿Cómo se atrevía _su_ hermana dejarla a la merced de este monstruo? Era una completa traición, estaba segura de que lo había hecho a propósito.

– Bien, no necesitas preocuparte por mí. – le anunció al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba de la mesa. - Tomaré un taxi, necesito hacer la lista sobre… lo que tenga que hacer sobre la boda. – suspiró. - Iré a una librería, necesito un libro sobre eso. – agregó como para sí.

- Creí que ya los tenías. – mencionó Ash, en voz baja.

'Ouch.'

Misty le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- Si, gracias por el recordatorio. – le dijo, sin gracia. - En ese caso debería ir a mi casa… - Ash la miró de soslayo. Misty se cruzó de brazos, desafiante. – Por mi cuenta. – resaltó.

- Misty, déjame llevarte. – se ofreció él, aunque parecía mas una petición. - Sabes que no puedes esforzarte mucho. – miró en dirección a su tobillo.

Ella hizo igual. Casi lo había olvidado, la noche anterior, torpemente y por complejo de alcohólica, había resbalado y se lo había torcido. Había sido Ash quien la ayudó… y eso fue antes de…

Aclaró su garganta. No quería pensar en eso.

Volvió a mirar a Ash, se veía apacible… por el momento. Parecía hablar en serio con lo de llevarla, en realidad no le sorprendía. Ash era de los que siempre se preocupaba por los demás… Pero eso no era suficiente. No, ella era demasiado necia y orgullosa.

Se cruzo de brazos y le lanzó una mirada altiva.

- Ni creas que voy a permitir que un pervertido sexual, aprovechador de mujeres alcoholizadas, me lleve a mi casa. – le dijo con sequedad. – Además, estoy en perfecto estado. –

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta para salir airosa de la discusión, pero en vez de eso dejó escapar un gemido de dolor. Se detuvo en ese instante.

'Maldición.'

- ¿En serio crees que es adecuado usar esos zapatos? – le preguntó Ash. Misty se encogió de hombros.

- No tengo de otro tipo. – dijo, y con cuidado volvió a sentarse.

Ash dejó escapar un suspiro largo.

- Supongo que si deberíamos ir a tu casa primero, a lo mejor así te pones algo más cómodo, como lo que solías usar antes de que te fueras. – le sugirió. Misty no pudo evitar reír con algo de ironía. - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él, sin entender.

- No hablas en serio. – dijo Misty tímidamente, para sorpresa de los dos.

- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? – Misty hizo una mueca.

- No me vestía nada bien en ese entonces. – dijo algo avergonzada. - No tenía ni una gota de estilo... -

- Eso no es cierto. – objetó él. – El que antes no te hayas vestido como un maniquí no significa que vistieras mal. – comentó. – Siempre fuiste tú misma. Siempre estabas linda. – concluyó con sutileza.

Lo quedó mirando en silencio. Parecía el primer cumplido real que le hacía desde que se habían encontrado. Sin doble sentido, sin comentarios pícaros… Le sonrió sinceramente.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó. Ash sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- A excepción de algunos casos claro. – agregó luego, riendo.

Misty bufó y se alzó de nuevo, molesta.

- Era una broma, Mist. – dijo, intentando compensarse.

- Ya te dije que no quiero que me llames de esa forma. – dijo dándole la espalda.

- Muy bien, preciosa. – respondió él. Misty dejó escapar un gemido que probaba que ya andaba encolerizada. Ash se veía divertido, para variar. – Entonces, ¿Tienes todo listo? – preguntó al terminar su porción de huevos.

- Aún no he accedido a ir contigo. – le dijo la pelirroja con la mirada altiva.

Ash la miró serenamente y se cruzó de brazos. La camiseta que estaba usando permitía ver cómo se marcaban los músculos de sus bíceps. Misty intentó no ser muy obvio al mirarlo.

- Tal vez no es lo que prefieras pero es la única salida que tienes, al menos eso si quieres llegar en "_perfecto estado"_ a la cena de tu hermana. – señaló. - Ella lo esta esperando. –

Misty se mordió el labio inferior. No podía… No quería ir con él. La sola idea la enloquecía, no podría estar relajada en ningún momento, y sin embargo… Tenía un buen punto, si ese tobillo no mejoraba entonces todo su plan iba a ser un fracaso. Porque ¿Qué de glamoroso tienen unas zapatillas y una sudadera? No pensaba volver a andar en esas fachas… Además Daisy iba a necesitarla de aquí para allá con los preparativos…

- ¡Bien! – exclamó al fin, enfadada. – Pero solo para que lo sepas, no estoy nada conforme con la idea. Solo lo hago por mi hermana. –

- Está bien. – Ash parecía conforme con eso. – Nos encontramos en un par de horas, preciosa. –

Ahogó un gemido y se dio media vuelta sin responder. Ash rio para sus adentros y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

Una mesera se acercó para recoger los platos vacíos.

- ¿Estuvo todo bien, señor? –

- Excelente. – respondió él con una amplia sonrisa.

Y vaya que lo había estado. Aunque por su parte, tenía otro tipo de antojos.

* * *

Era mediodía, lo que significaba que quedaban ocho horas antes de la cena. Se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta de su habitación. Llevaba consigo su equipaje de mano, echó un último vistazo a aquel sillón donde había ocurrido lo inevitable.

Sacudió la cabeza y salió para echarle llave de una vez.

- ¿Ya estas lista? – pregunto Ash quien se encontraba fuera de su habitación. – Recogí tu abrigo de la tintorería. Intacto como debe ser. –

- ¡Gracias! – no pudo evitar sonreír. Realmente amaba ese abrigo. – Esto entonces… ¿Nos vamos ya? -

- Alex nos esta esperando abajo. – dijo él.

- ¿Alex? – arqueó una ceja intrigada. - ¿Quién es Alex? -

- Es un amigo. – respondió con naturalidad. – Quien resulta ser también el chofer de mi familia. -

- ¿Tienes chofer? – preguntó con sorpresa. Ash le lanzó una mirada confusa. Se sintió cohibida por su reacción. – Quiero decir… ¡Vaya! Un chofer… Imagino que te ha ido bien… - aclaró su garganta.

- Si, bueno… por lo general me refiero a el como un buen amigo pero, en teoría, eso es. – explicó él, que parecía algo incómodo al decir aquello.

- Si… claro. – fue lo único que puedo responder ella.

'Wow… un chofer.' Pensó para sus adentros. No sabía por qué le sorprendía tanto, después de todo sabía que Ash era – y siempre había sido – un entrenador muy talentoso y dedicado. Era natural que, después de tantos años, haya podido sobresalir en aquel mundo. Aunque él no le había contado exactamente cómo le había ido… Había sido ella quien lo había dicho todo.

Se sintió algo decepcionada por ello, en secreto deseaba preguntarle muchas cosas pero no quería parecer muy interesada en el tema.

Típico de ella.

- Te ayudo con las maletas. – se ofreció Ash.

- No hay problema, ya mande a que bajaran las demás. – le respondió ella con amabilidad. Ash arqueó una ceja, se veía confundido.

- ¿Hay más? – preguntó. - ¿Cuántas trajiste? –

- Cinco. -

- ¡¿Cinco?! – exclamó algo horrorizado.

- ¿Hola? ¿Paris? – lo dijo como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo. - ¿Que crees? He vuelto luego de cinco años, he dejado mi armario medio vacío. – justificó con naturalidad.

- Cinco maletas y solo está medio vacío, qué horror… - murmuró Ash como para sí mismo. Misty soltó una risita y suspiró. - Cualquiera pensaría que te quedarías a vivir aquí de nuevo. -

- Claro que no, solo serán unos dos o tres meses. – dijo ella, mientras caminaba a su lado en dirección a la salida.

- Oh, ya veo. – dijo él, el tono de su voz revelaba que estaba decepcionado con aquella respuesta. Misty no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable.

- Bueno… puede que considere venir de vez en cuando, ya sabes, de vacaciones… - agregó luego de una corta pausa. – Quiero ver más a mis hermanas y… de verdad extrañaba mucho esta ciudad. – concluyó con una tímida sonrisa.

- Puedes hacerlo. – aseguró él con una gran sonrisa. – De todas maneras, siempre te estará esperando París… -

- Si. – dejó escapar un ligera risa. – Es… es verdad. –

Ash le devolvió una sonrisa cálida, tímida, y a Misty le pareció que el tiempo se detenía en absoluto. Él hizo ademán de acercar su rostro al de ella pero un llamado los interrumpió.

- ¡Eh! ¡Ash! – se escuchó decir a un hombre.

Se encontraba estacionado cerca al hotel, y se estaba acercando a ellos caminando rápidamente. Se trataba de un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos, algo canoso aunque simpático. Vestía de manera informal, unos jeans y una camisa de color gris pálido.

- ¡Alexander! – Ash le devolvió el saludo, se veía entusiasmado. - ¿Cómo ha estado todo? –

- Muy bien. - respondió este al estrechar su mano. - Tu madre está ansiosa porque llegues, al igual que Samuel. Te han extrañado mucho este último año. –

'¿Un año?' pensó Misty para sus adentros. Le extrañó eso, ella sabía que Ash viajaba frecuentemente, o al menos se lo imaginaba, teniendo en cuenta la conversación que tuvieron en el avión. Pero, ¿Un año entero?

- Ha sido duro, pero ha valido la pena. – dijo el con un suspiro. - Pronto iniciaré mi proyecto y esperemos todo salga bien. –

- Pienso que irá de maravilla, después de todo eres un hombre muy dedicado a lo que haces. – lo felicitó con una palmada amistosa en el hombro.

Ash soltó una risa ligera. Se volvió hacia Misty y notó que observaba la escena tímidamente, aunque lo cierto es que estaba tratando de descifrar qué había estado haciendo Ash este último año, le avergonzaba interrogarle de repente.

- Ella es Misty, es una vieja amiga. – la presentó con formalidad. - Nos hemos encontrado por casualidad y me he ofrecido en llevarla. – explicó con tal calma y sutileza que Misty se sintió extrañada. Lo miraba perpleja. Este únicamente sonreía, pero era distinto, no era una sonrisa frívola, era _él._ – Misty, él es Alexander. Ayuda en el laboratorio al profesor Oak y también nos es de ayuda en casa a mi madre y a mí. -

Misty asintió en silencio. Hubiera dicho algo pero se había quedado algo atontada debido al cambio abrupto que había sufrido la personalidad de Ash. La había presentado de un modo tan formal…

- Un gusto conocerla. – dijo aquel hombre con una gran sonrisa marcada, y extendió su mano en saludo.

- Hola. – respondió el saludo, un poco tarde. – Igualmente, señor. – dijo sonriéndole de vuelta.

- Llámeme Alex. – pidió. – Entonces, ¿Directo a Pueblo Paleta? –

- No Alex, esta vez iremos primero a Ciudad Celeste. – indicó Ash - Misty tiene unos asuntos pendientes ahí. –

- De acuerdo. – dijo el hombre juntando ambas manos. – Nos vamos, entonces. Imagino que deben estar cansados. –

La pelirroja le dedicó una sonrisa simpática y, en compañía de Ash, se dirigió hacia la camioneta en la que iban a viajar, la cual, por cierto, era muy espaciosa y se veía lujosa. Un par de hombres de servicio del hotel estaban acomodando el equipaje de Misty. Una vez adentro Misty se recostó contra el respaldar y exhaló profundamente. Ash cerró la puerta del asiento trasero y prosiguió a acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto. Una vez encendido el vehículo, Ash y Alex empezaron una conversación de la que Misty, sintió, no podía formar parte. Extrañamente se sintió algo decepcionada, no sabía por qué. Tal vez porque por primera no contaba con la atención total de Ash. Trató de despejar aquel pensamiento de su mente y se concentró en mirar la ciudad pasar ante sus ojos a través de se ventana.

* * *

Pasaron dos horas antes que se diera cuenta, tampoco se había percatado de que el silencio había invadido el vehículo. Se encontraba tan relajada observando el paisaje, su mente despejada y sin embargo se encontraba ansiosa. Ash se volvió a verla en silencio, y sonreía mientras lo hacia. Misty se veía realmente pacifica, tranquila.

- La extrañabas, ¿Verdad? – le preguntó.

Misty se volvió a el rápidamente, saliendo de pronto del trance en el que se encontraba. Abrió la boca como para decir algo pero nada salió. Ash soltó una risita.

- Se como se siente. – le aseguró.

Ella le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

- La ciudad no parece no haber cambiado en absoluto. – suspiró con añoranza.

- Tal vez estuvo esperándote. – le dijo Ash.

Misty lo miró de lado y trató de contener su sonrisa. Él la observaba embelesado, era casi imposible no sentirse atraída por su actitud en esos momentos.

- Tal vez. – fue lo único que respondió ahogando una risita. Luego volvió a dirigir su mirada a través de la ventana, observando como las calles se fugaban ante sus ojos por la velocidad a la que iban. Sintió un peso extraño en su estómago, gran ansiedad.

- Siguiente parada, el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste. – anunció Alex en señal de que ya no faltaba mucho.

Misty se sobresaltó solo un poco. Ash lo notó y rio simpáticamente. Cautelosa y discretamente, deslizó su mano hasta dar con la suya y darle un ligero apretón. Misty no le devolvió el gesto, pero tampoco lo rechazó. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estaba agradecida de estar acompañada, aún si era Ash.

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada del reconocido Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, hogar de las cuatro hermanas sensacionales. El vehículo se estacionó justo en la entrada principal. Ash se bajó primero para poder abrirle la puerta a Misty. Hecho esto hizo una leve reverencia.

- Señorita. – dijo como si se tratara de una especie de dama de la alta sociedad. Misty rio un poco.

- No tienes por qué hacer esto, lo sabes, ¿Verdad? – le dijo ella con cierto sarcasmo. – No vas a lograr convencerme. -

-No pierdo nada intentándolo. – afirmó él con una sonrisa. – Además, soy un caballero, aún si te cuesta creerlo. –

- Interesante… - observó ella mientras bajaba del vehículo. - Has evolucionado de un homo-sapiens a un neandertal. – declaró.

- ¿Eso es algo bueno? – preguntó Ash algo animado.

- No tanto… - dijo Misty haciendo un mohín. Ambos rieron un poco.

Misty se adelantó hacia la puerta principal del gimnasio, no había cambiado de aspecto además de un par de capas de pintura nueva. Inhaló profundamente y se acercó al intercomunicador, llamó a la recepción. Pasaron cinco segundos que le parecieron una eternidad, y mientras ella, ansiosamente, se mecía de atrás para adelante sobre sus pies.

- ¿Diga? – se escuchó una voz desde el parlante.

- ¿Da… Daisy? – titubeó Misty.

- Lo siento, la señorita Daisy no se encuentra presente en este momento. ¿Desea sacar una cita para la próxima semana? – respondió la joven.

- ¿Cita? – Misty batió sus pestañas, confundida. – N-no, no, yo soy su hermana menor. He llegado de viaje… - el volumen de su voz se desvaneció.

- ¿Cual es su nombre? – preguntó la joven.

- Misty Waterflower. – hubo un breve silencio.

- Espere un segundo. –

Suspiró con pesadez y se mordió el labio inferior. "Un segundo" había dicho, pero pasaron varios minutos y no se escuchaba respuesta, Misty empezaba a exasperarse, sabía que no era de las que eran muy pacientes, y con tanta ansiedad encima…

De pronto el portón de la entrada hizo un sonido metálico, señal de que alguien había abierto la cerradura. El corazón de Misty dio un vuelco, tanto que sintió que pronto se le saldría. Una figura apareció, un chico que ella conocía muy bien. Una amplia sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

- ¡Misty! – la llamó él con emoción. Y, aproximándose a ella, extendió los brazos como para recibirla en un abrazo.

- ¡Tracey! – dijo ella alegremente y corrió a recibirlo. Este la estrechó fuertemente, después de todo ellos eran mejores amigos, y con los últimos acontecimientos podían considerarse casi hermanos.

- Perdona a la asistente de Daisy, es nueva. – se disculpó Tracey. - Es increíble, ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. – Daisy no me dijo que venías, no puedo creerlo. – reprochó sin dejar de sonreír.

- No, está bien, yo le hice prometerme que no se lo diría a nadie, pero me estoy topando con todo el mundo. – soltó una risa fresca. – A este paso no habrá sorpresa para nadie. –

- Ustedes las hermanas sensacionales son malvadas. – señaló con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Supongo que tengo que felicitar al novio, ¿Verdad? – dijo a la vez que se acercaba a abrazarlo fuertemente. – Estoy muy contenta por ustedes. –

- Gracias, Mist. – respondió devolviéndole el abrazo.

- Ejem… - se escuchó un quejido cercano.

Tracey alzó la mirada en dirección a quien había oído. Al reconocerle, se separó de Misty con cuidado y se aproximó a él.

- ¡Oye, hombre! – exclamó igual de emocionado que cuando había divisado a Misty. - No pensé que llegabas hasta pasado mañana, ¿Qué estas haciendo por acá? – dijo mientras ambos se abrazaban amistosamente.

- Adelanté el vuelo, - le contó. - las cosas no llegaron a salir como yo esperaba. – dijo encogiendo los hombros.

- Pero entonces… - Tracey se veía confundido. – Tú… y… - miró a Misty de soslayo. – Cómo es que… -

- Ya te contaré luego. – le dijo Ash, dándole a entender que era claro que no podían discutir del tema en aquel momento.

- Entiendo. – asintió Tracey. – Bueno, ¿Quieren instalarse de una vez? – dijo esta vez para los dos.

- Sería bueno dejar las maletas en mi habitación. – comentó Misty. – Espera… ¿_Quieren_? – preguntó intrigada. - ¿Plural? – Le tomó un par de segundos entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a Ash de lado, este bajó la mirada algo cohibido. - ¿Tú también vas a quedarte aquí? -

- Si… bueno… - se rascó la nuca algo nervioso. – Solo para que lo sepas, no fue idea mía. – intentó defenderse.

- ¿No lo sabías? – intervino Tracey.- Bueno, es obvio que tú no necesitas invitación para quedarte a vivir acá esta temporada, después de todo es tu casa. - rio con torpeza. – Daisy quería que todos estuviéramos juntos como en aquellos tiempos. Reunir a la gran familia. – terminó de explicar a la vez que abrazaba a ambos al mismo tiempo.

- La gran familia. – dijo con ironía mientras se desprendía del abrazo. - Tú lo sabías. – Misty le mandó una mirada acusadora Ash, nada amigable. – Y no me lo dijiste. -

Ash hizo una mueca mientras intentaba buscar las palabras para explicarse sin parecer culpable.

- Es solo que yo… no quería embriagarte con tantas emociones mezcladas. – dijo como bromeando y soltó una risita algo forzada.

- Claro. – le dijo ella sin ninguna pizca de gracia. – Eres tan considerado. – le dijo con voz cantarina y una sonrisa forzada.

- Misty… - Ash trató de explicarse. Pero ella puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó rápidamente.

- Sube mis maletas. – demandó sin prestarle atención. – Y vas a llevarme luego al centro comercial. – dicho esto se adentró en la casa rumbo a su habitación.

- Lo que digas, Milady. – le dijo él. Misty le lanzó una mirada asesina y se volvió dándole la espalda.

Tracey estaba riendo sonoramente ante la escena. Exhaló un largo suspiro y se apoyó en el hombro de su compañero.

- Ustedes dos no han cambiado pero ni un poco. – afirmó él. – Me alegro mucho. – soltó una risa. Pero Ash no reía, se veía decaído. - ¿Pasa algo? –

- No… - negó Ash meneando la cabeza. Sonreía, pero de forma lúgubre, triste.

- No se por qué dices que las cosas no salieron bien, yo los veo muy unidos, casi tanto como hace cinco años. – comentó el joven dibujante.

- No es como lo parece, seguro actúa de esa forma tan solo porque estás aquí –

- Lo dudo, a Misty nunca se le dio muy bien las mentiras. – dijo pensativo. – Aunque es buena disimulando… solo un tantito. -

- Tengo la impresión de que aún me odia. – murmuró desganado.

- Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, del odio al amor hay solo un paso. – soltó una risa y le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro. – Ánimo hombre, aprovecha que van a estar esta temporada juntos. – se detuvo un segundo. – Eh… No tergiverses ese comentario. – le dijo.

- Demasiado tarde. – confesó Ash. Tracey le dio un empujón amistoso y ambos rieron por un buen rato.

- Supongo que debería impedir que hagas ese tipo de comentarios, después de todo Misty esta a punto de formar parte de mi familia. – comentó Tracey. – Pero lo cierto es que me alegraría mucho verlos juntos. Así que… tienes mi permiso. – Ash sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Gracias, supongo. -

- Venga, vamos a almorzar. – dijo Tracey. - Gracias a Brock he aprendido a cocinar decentemente. – su compañero lo miró con desconfianza, a Tracey jamás se le había dado bien la cocina, mas bien la insultaba con cada intento.

- Eso lo proclamaré yo. – respondió. – Aunque tengo tanta hambre que comería lo que sea. – ambos rieron ante el comentario y, sin más que decir, se adentraron en la residencia Waterflower.

* * *

4:00 PM. No había señal de tráfico, la carretera estaba bastante despejada. A pesar de que ya no era tan temprano el sol seguía quemando como si fuese un día de verano. El cielo era claro, casi turquesa, y densas nubes flotaban en él. Suspiró entrañablemente. Realmente había olvidado lo bien que se estaba en Kanto. Su hogar.

Y pensar que había estado un año fuera… Parecía más tiempo.

- Hace un gran día, ¿No crees? – comentó él en dirección a la pelirroja, quien, sin mucho interés en su compañero, se encontraba con un codo apoyado en la ventana, mientras el viento le despeinaba el cabello. - ¿Vas a seguir sin hablarme? – preguntó Ash con una sonrisa simpática. Misty no respondió, ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo.

Al parecer el saber que, una vez más, le había escondido la verdad, no le causaba ni pizca de gracia. También era posible que se sintiera desanimada por no poder usar sus adorados tacos altos. Ash había insistido que no era bueno para su tobillo y que, si deseaba usarlos en la noche, tendría que llevar algo más ergonómico. Así que se decidió por unas botas bajas, jeans ajustados y una blusa color perla.

De cualquier forma, no dejaba de parecer una modelo.

– Vamos, Misty. – dijo suplicante. – Déjalo ya, sabía muy bien que no te iba a gustar la idea desde el principio… no sabía como decírtelo, para ser sincero. –

- No entiendo por qué todos me ven la cara de tonta. – dijo ella con frustración. – Mis hermanas, tú… -

- Nadie ha hecho tal cosa. – trató de explicar Ash. – Dime una cosa, ¿Qué te molesta más? El que no te lo haya dicho, o el hecho de que vayamos a vivir tú y yo bajo el mismo techo. –

Se formó un silencio incómodo por unos minutos. Misty no respondía a su pregunta, y eso lo entristeció.

- Bien. – suspiró con decepción. – Entiendo. –

- Puedo tolerarlo. – dijo ella de repente, en voz baja.

- ¿Uh? – Ash no parecía comprender. Misty se volvió a verlo. En su mirada no había rastro de desdén, simplemente se encontraba seria, inescrutable.

- Dije que puedo tolerarlo. – repitió modulando la oración. - Puedo sobrevivir contigo bajo el mismo techo. – especificó. El rostro de Ash se iluminó de repente, aunque prefirió no ser muy obvio para evitar contradicciones de su parte. – Aparte, - continuó la joven. - no es como si fuéramos a compartir habitación. – añadió rápidamente antes de volverse hacia la ventana una vez mas.

Ash dejó escapar una risita ante la última declaración.

- Bueno, eso a mi no me molestaría para nada. – dijo en aquel tono pícaro que le erizaba la piel a cualquiera.

Misty le lanzó una rápida mirada de advertencia. Sin embargo, pocos segundos después, Ash pudo escucharla reír discretamente, o al menos eso intentó.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó fingiendo demencia.

- Nada. – respondió ella secamente.

- ¿La princesa de hielo ha reído al fin? -

- Déjalo ya. – advirtió con voz amenazante. Ash soltó una carcajada.

- Como usted quiera, _Milady_. – le dijo con una voz que parecía imitar a algún personaje de película.

- Eres un… payaso idiota. – murmuró ella.

Trató de contenerlo, pero no pudo evitar reír estruendosamente esta vez. Hacía tanto rato que sentía ganas de hacerlo… Ash esbozo una sonrisa.

- Eso quería escuchar. – celebró. – Te ves preciosa cuando te ríes. – dijo, aunque dulcemente esta vez. – Lo digo de verdad. -

Misty lo miró, aun sonriente, y luego volvió a voltear su rostro. A Ash no le importó, había sido una victoria momentánea para él.

Si seguían así la visita al centro comercial no iba a resultar tan tediosa… para él, claro.

Una vez en la plaza comercial, él y Misty pasearon por unas cuantas galerías y tiendas sin entrar a ninguna. No fue hasta que llegaron a la fuente de agua que se encontraba en medio del centro comercial que se detuvieron. Misty tomó asiento en el borde de esta, sonriendo con disimulo.

- Casi no se puede ver el mosaico del fondo con todas las monedas que hay ahora. – dijo con añoranza.

Recordaba bien ese lugar, era su lugar, de los dos… solían pasar horas conversando… tomando un helado… No sabía a ciencia cierta si Misty adoraba ese lugar por los recuerdos que habían plasmado ellos en él, o simplemente por la hermosa fuente de agua. Era inmensa y de noche era alumbrada por pequeñas luces que le daban un efecto casi mágico.

- ¿Quieres lanzar alguna? – le preguntó él. Misty le sonrió ampliamente y negó con la cabeza. – Mejor nos enfocamos a lo que hemos venido realmente. -

- Muy bien, - aceptó un poco decepcionado. -¿Qué es lo que necesitamos primero? – preguntó Ash fingiendo entusiasmo.

- Vamos a separarnos. – dijo Misty.

- ¿Qué cosa? – no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de andarse solo por tiendas de novia. - ¿Por qué?

- Es una estrategia. – dijo ella. -Yo iré a la librería a buscar libros, revistas, lo que sea que pueda serme de ayuda. – señaló. – Tú, por otro lado, tienes que ir a todas las sastrerías, pastelerías, panaderías, peluquerías, florerías, y demás "ías" que encuentres en este emporio comercial, y vas a apuntar todos los datos de contacto en esta libreta. – encargó a la vez que le ofrecía una pequeña libreta color celeste y un lapicero.

Ash miró aquel objeto casi con desdén y lo tomó sin gracia. Lo observó por un momento, luego, lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

- Vaya, me guardo un secreto y ahora me vuelvo secretaría. – suspiró con pesar. – ¿Solo necesitas los datos de contacto? Teléfono, dirección, móvil… -

- Exacto. – afirmó. – Quiero todo apuntado y ordenado en esa libreta. Luego investigaremos a fondo cada uno. – explicó.

- Esta bien, si es lo que necesitas. – dijo Ash con los hombros gachos.

- Bien, - el rostro de Misty se iluminó con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.- nos encontramos en unas… dos horas. El punto de encuentro será en la fuente en medio de la plaza. ¿Entendido? – y dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se fue.

- Ahí te veo, preciosa. – dijo Ash, aunque no tan alto como para que pudiera escucharle.

Sin nada más que hacer, siguió su curso para poder cumplir con los encargos de su nueva "jefa". Podría ser que, portándose bien, pudiera conseguir unos cuantos beneficios más. Sonrió y sacudió su cabeza.

'Tú y tus ideas torcidas, cerebro.' Pensó para sí mismo.

Misty, por su lado, visitó cada local de libros que existía en aquella zona. Luego e visitar unas ocho tiendas y parecer una "novia primeriza" – por no decir solterona desesperada que busca compensar sus ansias de matrimonio a través de la boda de su hermana – se decidió por cinco libros y unas diez revistas que mandó a enviar desde la tienda hacia su residencia. Por supuesto que no pensaba cargar todo eso. Conservó una para llevar a mano, un tomo con el que ella ya estaba familiarizada. Hizo un gesto de disgusto, aunque eso no evitó que se la llevara para leerla en el camino. Sin nada más que hacer, salió de la última tienda, ya eran casi las 6:00 PM, hora en la que había quedado en encontrarse con Ash.

* * *

El cielo empezó a colorearse de tonos naranjas y lilas, era el crepúsculo. La pelirroja se encontraba sentada en la fuente, con las piernas cruzadas, leyendo artículos de aquella revista de novias que había decidido cargar consigo. Recordaba que era su favorita, tenía siempre los mejores consejos de última hora, los mejores diseños de vestido, tipos de pastel… Recordaba también ese lugar. En múltiples ocasiones se había reunido con Ash en aquella fuente, siempre era agradable y divertido conversar con él… realmente eran buenos tiempos.

Aunque también odiaba ese lugar un poco… después de todo… había sido ese el lugar donde su ex prometido se le había propuesto, y el lugar donde ella se había refugiado luego de haber sido humillada por el mismo.

Apretó la revista de novias con tanta fuerza que sus dedos quedaron marcados en las arrugas que se formaron. Sintió un repentino deseo de arrojarla a la fuente, pero eso no estaría bien…

- ¿Misty? – escuchó una voz masculina llamarla por detrás.

- Ya era hora, mira que eres impuntual. – se quejó aun dándole la espalda. - Me estoy congelando… - dijo al dar la vuelta.

Pero se dio con una sorpresa un tanto incómoda: no se trataba de Ash Ketchum, sino de alguien mucho más indeseado…

- Misty Misty Misty… - dijo con un tono parecido al que hacía Ash cuando se transformaba en su complejo de gigoló. – Misty Waterflower. – la nombró una vez más.

Estaba anonadada, por no decir horrorizada con aquella presencia. Tal había sido su impresión que no sabía ni siquiera qué decirle. Se trataba de un joven de unos veintiocho años, alto y atractivo. Vestía una camisa color azul oscuro con pequeñas líneas verticales color gris y pantalones de vestir.

- ¿Realmente eres tú? – preguntó el joven con intriga.

'_No imbécil, soy una ilusión óptica.'_ Pensó Misty para sus adentros.

- T-t-tú… - titubeó torpemente. - ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí? – demandó cruzando los brazos. Parecía que los ojos se le iban a salir de la cara por lo abiertos que estaban.

- Lily me mandó unos encargos… - respondió relajado y con naturalidad. - Eres realmente tú. – volvió a decir mientras la observaba – mejor dicho devoraba con los ojos- de pies a cabeza una y otra vez.

- Por supuesto que soy yo, ¿Eres idiota? – resopló. - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tuviste un accidente que te dejó imbécil? ¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera dirigirme la palabra? -

- Veo que sigues siendo la misma de siempre. – soltó una risa pícara. – Estás preciosa. – le dijo.

- Tú sigues siendo igual de imbécil. –garantizó ella.

- Me sorprende verte tan sola por acá. – le dijo mientras observaba a su alrededor, en busca de algún acompañante. – Y con una revista de novia. – señaló. – Recuerdo esta editorial. –

- Vete al diablo. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa irónica marcada en su rostro. – Y has de saber que no estoy sola. – aseguró. - Será mejor que te largues, mi _novio_ vendrá pronto. Bastará con que le diga para que te rompa la cara, así que esfúmate. –

- Suena temible. – le dedicó una sonrisa torcida. – ¿Dónde esta ese hombre del que hablas? –

- Fue a hacerme un encargo. – le dijo con la mirada altiva y los brazos cruzados. – Seguro no tarda, ahora largo. –

- Como que creo que te lo estás inventado. – dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella y pasó su mano por su mentón. Misty la quitó de inmediato de forma casi violenta al sentir el más mínimo roce.

- Eres un… - masculló entre dientes.

- ¡Misty! – se escuchó decir a otra voz masculina.

La aludida sintió un alivio inmediato y buscó rápida – casi desesperadamente – de dónde provenía.

Ash acababa de llegar, estaba agitado y se había apoyado en sus rodillas para tomar algo de aire. Era casi evidente que había llegado corriendo. Misty sintió un poco simpatía por él, aunque en ese momento otra cosa la mantenía inquieta. Ash estaba tan atolondrado que no había notado quien se encontraba detrás de ella.

– Lo siento, fui a comprar un par de bebidas, creí que podrías tener sed y la fila era muy larga. – explicaba con cierta torpeza.

- ¡Amor, aquí estás! – exclamó Misty, ignorando cualquier cosa que hubiera dicho, y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Ash la miró estupefacto. Misty le sonreía dulcemente y él no tenía idea de qué estaba sucediendo. Soltó una risa algo torpe y la miró con curiosidad mientras ella se aferraba a su brazo fuertemente.

- ¿Me perdí de algo? – le preguntó extrañado.

– No te preocupes, vámonos de una vez. – dijo casi con desesperación. - Nos están esperando. – continuaba mientras lo halaba del brazo para obligarlo a moverse. – Tenemos muchas cosas que preparar y-.-

- Espera. – paró en seco. Misty trató de hacer fuerza pero le era imposible forzarlo. Ash entrecerró los ojos y miró con desconfianza a aquel individuo quien antes había pasado desapercibido. - Tú… -

- Ash, he dicho que nos vamos. – insistió la pelirroja con un gruñido.

El joven hizo caso omiso a la orden. Se quedó inmóvil mientras observaba al otro chico que se encontraba frente a él, quien esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Ash Ketchum? – dijo el extraño. – Es una broma, ¿Verdad? – soltó una carcajada irónica. - ¿Estás de novio con _Misty_? –

- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? – preguntó Misty amenazante.

Ash se mantuvo en silencio, no desmintió lo que Misty acababa de afirmar. En lugar de eso se mantuvo mirando en la misma posición de antes, mirando al individuo fijamente.

- Para nada, primor. – aseguró relajado. – Más bien me parece curioso, porque… yo creía que la historia pintaba de forma distinta. – dijo de forma burlona.

- Ese no es tu maldito problema. – le dijo Misty.

- Rudy… - dijo Ash entre dientes. Por fin había podido confirmarlo.

- Así es. – dijo el aludido, a la vez que agitó su cabello de forma característica suya. –Ketchum, ¿Eh? – volvió a reír, aproximándose lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara con él. – Pensándolo bien, no es tan raro como lo pensaba. – dijo de forma que sólo él pudiera escucharle. - Después de todo, siempre te quedabas con las sobras de los demás. – concluyó con una sonrisa torcida.

Los labios de Ash se curvaron de lado, aunque era evidente que el comentario no le había hecho gracia. Soltó una carcajada un tanto irónica, cosa que pareció confundir al cenizo. Una vez desprevenido, le dio un puñetazo directo en la nariz, con tal fuerza que Misty se sobresaltó y ahogó un grito.

Rudy cayó a la fuente de agua, empapándose por completo. Misty se había tapado la boca con las manos, impactada. Ash se volvió hacia ella, parecía enojado.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – exclamó nerviosa.

- Ya nos podemos ir. – dijo sin prestarle mucha atención. La tomó de la mano con fuerza y la arrastró por el boulevard.

- Ash pero… - trató de decir.

Ash paró en seco. Los ojos de Misty brillaban, podía ver que estaba alterada, confundida, indefensa… por primera vez sentía que había logrado protegerla. Ella no dijo nada, se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, sin comprender qué había sucedido. Ash suspiró y pasó su mano por su cabello cuidadosamente.

- Yo… - musitó en voz baja.

Pero no pudo terminar, ya que antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, algo – o mejor dicho alguien – le había pegado con fuerza en la cabeza. Lo último que alcanzó a oír fue el grito de preocupación de la pelirroja que lo acompañaba, y luego todo se nubló, y se desplomó en el suelo.

* * *

_**Continuará...  
**_  
_Bueno, ahora ya saben la identidad del misterioso ex novio de Misty! Prepararé mas sorpresitas para el siguiente capitulo, que espero actualizar este año o.O asi que DESEENME MUCHA INSPIRACION PARA NO DEMORAR! Espero que les haya gustado, y háganme saber qué les pareció n.n_

_Ah, me he creado una cuenta en el facebook como Maureen JN, asi que ese será mi cuenta de autora por si quieren agregarme. El link esta en mi perfil. n.n_

_Los derechos de autor: La historia es 100% mia, excepto los personajes de Pokemon. La cita del inicio es de Practical Magic y el fragmento de historia de Cumbres Borrascosas. Sin nada mas que decir, me retiro, nos vemooos!_

_- Maureen_


	5. Chapter 5

_Luego de un hiatus de 8 meses, vuelvo :). Como siempre digo, no dejaré nada sin terminar (si, eso también va para el "Guest" que me mandó aquel review :P), así que aquí esta el quinto capitulo de Confesiones. En realidad me ha costado trabajo (65 paginotas T.T) y me disculpo por la demora. En fin, gracias a todos aquellos que me siguen y me motivan con sus comentarios a continuar, siempre son bienvenidas las críticas y me encanta saber lo que opinan n.n._

_Sin aburrirlos más, aquí esta el capitulo. Espero lo disfruten mucho!_

_**Disclaimer:** Toda la historia me pertenece menos los personajes de Pokemon._

* * *

**Confesiones de una Romántica Desesperada  
**By Maureen

**"_- ¿Verdadero o falso? Todo vale en el amor y en la guerra.  
- Verdadero.  
- Buena respuesta.  
- Buena pregunta."_**

Era verano, lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer. Recordaba ese maldito día… el día en que inicio la cuenta regresiva para el fin de su tranquilidad… el día que lo arruinaría todo.

Un grupo masculino de jóvenes entre dieciocho y diecinueve años de edad se encontraba descansando plácidamente en una pequeña cabaña cerca a las orillas de una playa local.

Aquella cabaña era propiedad de Ash Ketchum, o mejor dicho, de su familia. Lo cierto es que dicha cabaña le había pertenecido a su padre, y en ella guardaban un sinfín de cachivaches viejos de los cuales decidieron deshacerse. Sin embargo, debido a la falta de uso, Ash decidió que esa cabaña sería su "estudio privado". Claro que, más que un estudio, terminó siendo un punto social en donde él y sus amigos llevaban a cabo sus reuniones "masculinas".

- ¿Me pasas otra cerveza? – pidió un joven moreno con ojos rasgados sin quitar los ojos de la televisión. – Una bien helada, por favor. – .

- Estás a un metro de la mesa. – refutó Ash, quien se hallaba concentrado leyendo un libro.

- Por favor amigo, estoy realmente cómodo. – le pidió. – Se lo pediría a Tracey, pero seguro ni nos escucha y tú estás más cerca. -

Tracey se encontraba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, bastante entretenido con sus bocetos playeros, así que era inútil pedirle cualquier tipo de favor en aquel momento. Ash dejó escapar un suspiro pesado. Sin decir nada, tomó una cerveza de la hielera que se encontraba sobre la mesa y se la pasó, los ojos fijos en su lectura.

- Ten. – dijo sin mirarlo. Brock tuvo que hacer una pequeña acrobacia para poder tomar la botella que su amigo le estaba ofreciendo, pero no le molestó.

- Gracias, hermano. – dijo y dio un sorbo, hecho esto dejó salir un suspiro de satisfacción. – Hacía bastante tiempo que no nos relajábamos así. – comentó. – Deberíamos hacerlo mensual, ¿No crees? -

- Ajá. – afirmó Ash, aún sin prestarle atención.

Brock se sintió algo colmado. Ash había estado pegado a ese libro por semanas, y es que era un libro enorme, un clásico, "_El conde de Montecristo_", al parecer lo traía cautivado.

- Oye, Ash. – le dijo en un tono más seco. – Se te está cayendo la baba. –

- Ajá. – respondió el aludido nuevamente, sin prestar interés. Brock bufó y le arrancó el texto de las manos.

- Deja eso. – le dijo y lo cerró de golpe. Ash no parecía contento. – Deja ese libro por hoy, relájate y disfruta con nosotros. –

- No tenías que hacer eso. – contestó su amigo seriamente antes de volver a tomar el objeto.

– Lo siento, es solo que no nos vemos hace semanas y quisiera tener una buena conversación con mi mejor amigo. – explicó con una amplia sonrisa que contenía un sincero "disculpas".

Ash suspiró y dejó el libro a un lado. Luego de hacerlo, sacó desde el cuello de su camiseta una especie de colgante que traía puesto y lo dejó caer sobre esta.

- ¿Qué es eso que traes en el cuello? – dijo el moreno señalando el dije que era sostenido por una cuerda con las cerdas despeinadas.

Ash lo levantó para observarlo, se trataba de un objeto en forma de hexagonal de unos siete centímetros, era de color guinda brillante y parecía estar calada por un diseño tribal. Al contacto con la luz tomaba un efecto tornasolado que combinaba el color guinda con azul.

– Es una escama dragón. – señaló. – Perteneció a un Milotic. Es un objeto bastante raro y difícil de conseguir, no muchos lo conocen. Nos la ofreció un viejo mercader, al final terminamos comprándola por un precio bastante cómodo. –

- ¿Nos? – preguntó el moreno, haciendo énfasis al plural de la palabra.

- Si, bueno, estaba con Rudy. El precio era bastante alto, así que lo compramos entre los dos. – se explicó. – Se dice que es un amuleto de la buena fortuna, aunque se supone que, según la leyenda, solo da suerte a aquellos que viven con honradez. –

- Solo a aquellos realmente _dignos_ de aquella fortuna. – corrigió Rudy en un tono dramático mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Había vuelto de su caminata nocturna junto con Gary. Al acercarse, tomó una cerveza de la hielera y se sentó frente a ellos. – Fue así como nació nuestro juego. –

- ¿Juego? – volvió a preguntar Brock.

- Para ser merecedor de la escama, debíamos cumplir una serie de retos. Aquel que logre cumplir el reto primero, era merecedor de la escama y su poder. -

- Suena interesante. – comentó Tracey, quien se acoplaba a la conversación. – Así que Ash fue el ganador del reto anterior. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste exactamente? –

- Atrapar a un Relicanth. – dijo con orgullo. – Ese ha sido hasta ahora el reto más difícil de todos. –

- Tú lo has dicho, hasta ahora. – agregó Rudy con un tono triunfador. Luego sacó de su bolsillo un objeto pequeño de forma de lágrima torcida y color azul oscuro. Se la mostró a Ash y los demás.

-¿E-ese no es…? – titubeó Ash, quien estaba estupefacto a diferencia de los otros dos.

- No me fue nada fácil conseguirla, pero sabes que se usar muy bien mis influencias. – continuó hablando Rudy. - Finalmente conseguí el _rocío del alma_. –

- ¿Es una piedra evolutiva o algo así? – preguntó Tracey con curiosidad.

- No, de hecho es una piedra muy rara, encontrarla es casi imposible. – decía Rudy casi con admiración. – Es prácticamente considerada una joya, aunque tiene otros usos. Algunos investigadores dicen que es capaz de brindarle propiedades especiales a los pokemon si es bien usada.- agregó. – Algo muy útil para un entrenador. –

- Es increíble. – decía Ash mientras examinaba minuciosamente la piedra con sus manos. – El triunfo es tuyo, entonces. – dijo sin mucho ánimo a la vez que tomaba el peculiar objeto de la mesa y se lo ofrecía a su compañero. - La escama es tuya. –

- Te noto algo decepcionado, en comparación con otras veces. – comentó Rudy, refiriéndose a Ash. Este sonrió ligeramente.

Lo cierto es que lo estaba. En cuanto a búsqueda de objetos se trataba, el ganador del reto tenía el derecho de conservarlo si lo encontraba primero, naturalmente. La idea de buscar el _rocío del alma _había sido idea suya, y tenía esperanzas en poder conseguirla para él. Tenía sus propios motivos, esa piedra era especial…

- Sabes que… soy bastante competitivo. - explicó falsamente, encogiendo los hombros. – Ni hablar. ¿Quieres definir el nuevo reto de una vez? –

Rudy lo examinó por unos segundos y luego torció una sonrisa.

- Si.- aseguró. - De hecho es algo que quisiera hablar contigo en_ privado_. –

- ¿En privado? –

Era extraño. A pesar de que aquel juego era únicamente de los dos, jamás había sentido la necesidad de ocultar nada hacia sus demás amigos.

Lo cierto es que Rudy era un agente extraño al grupo, se había convertido en amigo de Ash a través de un concurso en el cual participaron los dos. Comenzaron como rivales, pero luego terminaron apoyándose el uno al otro y forjando, lo que parecía, una gran amistad. Sin embargo, Rudy no dejaba de lado su actitud egocéntrica y pedante, factor que no llegaba a convencer a los demás miembros del grupo, incluso a Gary. Aun así, era considerado un miembro del grupo y parecía llevarse relativamente bien con los demás…

Al menos eso parecía…

- Está bien. – accedió Ash, finalmente.

No se sentía completamente a gusto con la idea, pero sabía que no tenía opción… Algo tramaba Rudy, y seguirle la corriente era la única manera de averiguar qué.

Lo siguió hasta salir al exterior, cerrando la puerta detrás, dejando con ella a los demás. Ya era de noche y empezaba a correr un viento frío. Se estremeció un poco ya que solo llevaba puesto unos shorts de playa y una camiseta simple.

Sin decir nada y, para aparentar que el clima no le afectaba, simplemente se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la puerta de la cabaña. Rudy se colocó justo frente a él, su semblante tranquilo.

- Espero que los chicos no se hayan sentido ofendidos. – comentó Rudy con tranquilidad. - Después de todo, este es un juego de dos personas. Solo entre tú y yo. –

- Lo entiendo, pero, ¿Qué es tan importante? –cuestionó Ash, quien empezaba a ponerse intranquilo. Rudy hizo una mueca sarcástica.

- Si no me equivoco, tú tienes un interés especial en este objeto. – le dijo. - Puedo darme cuenta. –

- Bueno, digamos que sí. – admitió Ash, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado y sin saber por qué.

- Eso creí. – soltó una risita por lo bajo. – La verdad es que yo no le encuentro ningún valor especial, así que estaba pensando que podemos echarlo a la suerte una vez más. – sugirió. – Qué te parece si el que gana la siguiente ronda se queda con la piedra. –

- ¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó el aludido, emocionado. Demoró tan solo unos segundos en comprender que la cosa no sería tan sencilla. Después de todo era Rudy y, por más amigo que fuese suyo, siempre buscaba su propio bien y no el de los demás.

– Bueno, creo que está bien... – volvió a decir Ash, dubitativo. - ¿Cuál es tu condición? – preguntó finalmente.

- ¿Condición? – Rudy se extrañó.

- No eres el tipo de persona que hace favores solo porque sí. – demandó. – ¿De qué se trata? –

- Vaya, me ofendes. – soltó otra de sus risitas. – Está bien, lo admito. La condición es que… esta vez, solo yo definiré el reto. – Ash puso los ojos en blanco.

- Bien. – dijo con alivio al creer que se trataba de algo peor. - ¿Cuál es tu reto? –

- Es simple, la verdad. – explicaba de forma relajada mientras se examinaba las uñas. – Y hasta diría que tienes ventaja sobre mí. – añadió en un tono mordaz. – Empecemos desde el principio... No es ningún secreto para nosotros el hecho de que estás interesado en Misty Waterflower. –

Shock.

La corriente fría de pronto se volvió helada, y sus músculos se tensaron inmediatamente al escuchar la última frase de Rudy.

- Misty y yo solo somos amigos. – trató de refutar, pero había vacilado suficiente tiempo como para validar aquel comentario.

- No he dicho lo contrario, solo rescato el hecho de que las hormonas te saltan cada vez que te le acercas. – dijo Rudy en el mismo tono sereno de antes.

Ash se mordió el interior del labio. ¿Realmente era tan obvio? Se suponía que era un secreto… estaba casi seguro de que nadie conocía sobre sus sentimientos. Al parecer estaba completamente equivocado.

Sus mejillas se colorearon involuntariamente, se sintió avergonzado al imaginar lo poco discreto que había logrado ser.

- ¿Qué con eso? – preguntó, resignándose a seguir debatiendo en contra de lo evidente.

- Bueno… - Rudy tomó aire. - Solo digamos que… no eres el único interesado en la menor de las hermanas sensacionales. –

Aquello lo confundió solo por un momento. ¿Existía alguien más aparte de él interesado en Misty? La verdad no lo consideraba un hecho imposible, pero jamás se había puesto a pensar en quienes eran sus posibles rivales. Mucho menos tenía en mente que uno de sus amigos lo supiera, y menos aún, que uno de ellos estuviese interesado en ella.

Eso era. Es lo que Rudy trataba de decirle, y Ash no terminaba de asimilarlo…

- ¿Tú y Misty? – preguntó confundido. – Pero… -

- ¿Te sorprende? – Rudy arqueó una ceja. – Es una chica hermosa, además de talentosa... Es algo desabrida pero su determinación la convierte en un blanco muy interesante… –

- Un blanco. – repitió Ash, esta vez enfadado. – ¿De eso se trata? ¿Quién le da primero al blanco? – Rudy sonrió ampliamente.

- Pues sí, precisamente. –

Ash apretó los puños. Sentía una gran necesidad de atacar a Rudy. ¿Cómo podía decir algo semejante? Él lo sabía, sabía lo importante que era Misty para él, y aun así hablaba sobre ella como su fuese un trozo de carne. Le daba repugnancia…

- No puedes hablar en serio. – le dijo, tratando de calmar su ira. - ¿Quieres apostar sobre quien la seduce primero? -

- No sé por qué te enfadas, no es como si no hayamos hecho esa apuesta antes. – dijo Rudy, sin prestarle mayor importancia al comportamiento de Ash. – Además, esta vez tú tienes la ventaja. –

- No se trata de eso. – bufó Ash. – Jamás le haría ese daño a Misty. -

- No necesita salir lastimada. – aseguró su compañero. – Sácale provecho a la situación. Esto te servirá como un empujón para confesarle de una vez cómo te sientes, si lo haces y ella te corresponde pues, declárate ganador tanto de su amor como de la piedra, sin mencionar la escama... –

Suspiró y se relajó un momento. Eso sin duda sonaba bien… el poder estar tranquilo de una vez por todas… Poder estar con Misty…

Y además conseguir la piedra. No era que le importase precisamente el objeto en sí, pero guardaba un significado especial… la necesitaba para algo…un motivo personal que no estaba interesado en compartir.

Se mordió el labio inferior, dubitativo, ya que lo que decía Rudy era muy tentador…

- ¿Qué tal si no me corresponde? – preguntó finalmente. Rudy sonrió.

- Pues, entonces sería mi turno de probar suerte… - le explicó. - Hasta existe la posibilidad de que ambos fracasemos, pero eso lo discutiremos si sucede. –

Ash inhaló profundamente y suspiró con pesar.

- No creo que sea el modo correcto… - dijo.

- En la guerra y el amor todo se vale. – citó el castaño.– Si no deseas hacerlo, está bien. Pero me quedaré con la piedra, y eso tampoco impedirá que trate de seducir a Misty. – anunció. – La decisión es tuya, Ash. ¿Cerramos el trato? – concluyó extendiéndole una mano, esperando su respuesta.

Existe una sensación interior… Una que aún no tiene un nombre exacto, que se presenta justo en la boca del estómago. Es fácilmente confundida con los nervios o la culpa… aunque indica algo un poco más complejo. Es aquella sensación que se tiene cuando uno desea hacer algo, sin embargo sabes en el fondo que algo irá mal… muy mal…

En aquel caso, la tentación era demasiado fuerte como para dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Rudy le había ofrecido tres cosas: la escama, la piedra del rocío del alma y el asegurar su relación con aquella chica que adoraba… ¿No era demasiado bueno para ser verdad?

Pues desgraciadamente no lo pensó así en ese momento…

Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse de sus actos, estiró su mano y alcanzó la de Rudy. Ambos cerraron el trato con un fuerte apretón de manos. Rudy esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

- Excelente. – dijo con satisfacción. – Entonces, el juego tendrá comienzo desde mañana. No hay un limite de tiempo exacto, aunque claro, ya sabes, camarón que se duerme… – soltó una risa sarcástica. – Nos vemos, compadre. –

Se despidió con un gesto manual a la vez que se alejaba en dirección a la playa. Ash se quedó solo apoyado en la puerta de entrada, solo y sumergido en sus pensamientos y en lo que acababa de hacer. Lo cierto es que no estaba seguro, no estaba seguro de absolutamente nada. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era esforzarse, y esperar… y pensar únicamente en ella…

En Misty…

* * *

- Si serás idiota... – refunfuñaba la pelirroja en voz baja, aunque no de manera severa.

Se encontraba sentada de lado en la cama de su habitación, traía un botiquín de primeros auxilios colocado sobre su regazo. El joven que estaba sentado frente a ella se mantenía sereno, inexpresivo. Tenía un moretón en el pómulo izquierdo y un pequeño corte en la ceja que empezaba a hincharse. Misty exhaló un suspiro a la vez que le aplicaba cuidadosamente antiséptico con un trozo de algodón en las heridas.

– Mira que iniciar una pelea en la calle. – reprochó una vez más. -¿Quieres parecer un delincuente? – el joven se estremeció bruscamente cuando la sustancia tocó su piel. - Quédate quieto. – comandó la pelirroja.

Los labios de Ash se curvaron solo un poco en una sonrisa algo torcida. No pícara, pero irónica.

- Es muy fácil decirlo cuando no te aplican alcohol en una herida abierta. – dijo en un tono no muy animado.

- No seas bebé, es solo un corte. – señaló ella de forma despreocupada. – Sobrevivirás. –

- No puedo creer que me embistiera por la espalda, ese idiota.- se quejó con indignación. Resopló fuertemente ajustando la mandíbula y cerrando con fuerza sus puños. – ¡Arg! – volvió a quejarse del ardor habiéndole aplicado Misty otro poco de la sustancia.

- La culpa es tuya por haber empezado ese lío. – acusó ella con tranquilidad, estaba concentrada en curar el corte. - ¿Por qué lo empujaste en primer lugar?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Ash demoró en responder. Su mandíbula parecía de piedra, se podía ver a simple instancia que tenía los dientes apretados de la rabia.

- Se merecía eso y mucho más. – le dijo él, sin dar mayor explicación. – Es un maldito infeliz. –

Misty suspiró. En realidad no conocía a fondo los motivos por los cuales Ash y Rudy se odiaban tanto, o mejor dicho, el por qué Ash parecía detestar tanto a Rudy. Rudy era un idiota, en eso estaba total y positivamente de acuerdo con él, pero siempre había sido una molestia… Ella recordaba – por el tiempo en que estuvieron comprometidos – que solía hacer comentarios muy despectivos y sarcásticos. No era realmente una persona grata…

De todos modos resultaba extraño. ¿No solían ellos ser muy amigos? Total, eso había sido el inicio de todo… Sacudió su cabeza, no quería recordarlo.

- Bueno, no puedo diferir contigo en eso, pero la violencia nunca resuelve nada. ¿O si? – le dijo ella de una manera mucho mas sutil mientras continuaba sanándole la herida. Ash le dedicó una sonrisa simpática.

- Hablas como si fueras mi madre. –

- No sé que tan bueno sea eso. – dijo Misty con gracia, y soltó una risita simpática.

Al mirarlo, pudo ver la tierna mirada que él le estaba dedicando. No pudo evitar pensar que, con esa pinta, Ash parecía un perrito triste que lo acababan de adoptar, ahogó una carcajada.

- Ya está. – celebró una vez había terminado con la herida. – Solo hace falta un poco de ungüento, y luego puedo cubrirlo con maquillaje, así no parecerás una versión menos atractiva de_ Rocky Balboa_. –

Dicho esto se alzó y se llevó el botiquín para buscar su estuche de maquillaje, tal como había dicho. Ash suspiró y sonrió débilmente. Pudo divisar un espejo de mano que se encontraba volteado en la mesa de noche. Lo alcanzó para echar un vistazo.

- Eres buena, - señaló. - ¿Estudiaste enfermería? – preguntó conteniendo una risa. Misty alzó una ceja.

- Digamos que sé como sobrevivir a este mundo cruel. – decretó.

- Bueno, te agradezco que hagas esto por mí. – le dijo a la vez que ella empezaba a aplicarle el maquillaje para cubrir las marcas.

- Estoy devolviéndote el favor. – respondió ella rápidamente. – Tú me ayudaste cuando me torcí el tobillo, ahora es mi turno de ayudarte. – Lo miró de una manera seria pero amable al mismo tiempo – No te acostumbres demasiado. – advirtió. – Además, en realidad me agradó ver a Rudy empapado. – esta vez rió con libertad. – Fue… algo muy digno de ver. –

Ella y Ash se unieron en una carcajada. Duró unos cuantos segundos, pero fue un rato agradable para ambos.

- Siento haberte causado un lío con tu hermana. – se disculpó Ash. Misty se encogió de hombros.

- Descuida, ya me arreglaré con ella. – aseguró sin preocupación. – Además, el verdadero lío lo causé yo cuando lo golpeé en la cara con esa revista de novias. – añadió en un tono un poco mas tenue.

Ash arqueó una ceja, intrigado.

- ¿Le pegaste? – preguntó. - ¿Con una _revista_? – dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra, como si el hecho no tuviera sentido.

Misty le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

- Tiene más de doscientas páginas, Ash. - dicho esto ambos volvieron a reír al unísono.

- Por poco y olvidaba ese lado tuyo. – le dijo él.

- ¿Cual? ¿Mi lado agresivo? – preguntó la pelirroja quien continuaba con la labor temporal.

- Yo diría… _salvaje_. – respondió él con una voz profunda y ronroneante.

A Misty se le pararon los pelos de punta por un segundo, pero optó por reaccionar de una manera distinta, en lugar de refutarle, simplemente hizo presión en la zona que estaba cubriendo. Al parecer resultó efectivo ya que el joven gruñó de dolor. Misty sonrió levemente.

- Ya terminé. – anunció. – Pasará desapercibido, aunque seguro tardará un par de días en sanar por completo. Así que trata de evitar mas peleas con Rudy. –

- Detesto la idea de que vayamos a vivir bajo el mismo techo. – murmuró por lo bajo.

- Bienvenido a mi mundo. – dijo Misty con un suspiro.

El joven entrenador se volvió a verla rápidamente, era claro que aquella frase le había afectado. Misty pudo notar cierta angustia en su mirada, se sintió un poco mal por ello, pero no sabía bien de que manera reaccionar.

- ¿Lo dices por mí, o por Rudy? – preguntó finalmente Ash.

Misty separó los labios para hablar, tardo unos segundos antes de responder.

- Creo que ya había aclarado ese tema contigo, - le dijo con el ceño fruncido. - No me molesta que tú estés aquí. – le aclaró con tranquilidad. - Al menos no tanto como él... –

Aquella respuesta pareció tranquilizarlo un tanto. Se formó un silencio un poco incómodo. Estaban ambos sentados en la cama, lado a lado. Se mantuvieron callados hasta que Ash decidió romper el hielo.

- Si bueno, asumo que debe ser complicado para ti vivir con el ex y el actual bajo el mismo techo. – opinó. –En realidad, tiene bastante lógica. – concluyó de una manera tan transigente que la misma Misty asintió con la cabeza.

- Es cierto, - afirmó. – Es incómodo, en realidad es… - hizo una pausa para pensar realmente en lo que estaba diciendo. Luego se volvió a Ash irritada.- ¿_Actual_? – preguntó y soltó una risa sarcástica. – ¿Es una broma? -

Sin embargo, Ash se mantuvo muy sereno. No borraba por nada la sonrisa que tenía marcada en su rostro. Alzó ambas cejas, mostrándose asombrado.

- No lo sé, tú dime. – dijo él. – Después de todo, fuiste tú quien me besó y me presentó como tu novio, ¿O lo olvidaste, _mi amor_? – su voz sonó grave y profunda al pronunciar las ultimas palabras. Misty no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo interno y que el calor subía hasta sus mejillas.

Batió las pestañas rápidamente y tomó aire antes de responder.

- ¿Cómo dices que dije? – preguntó casi sin aliento.

Se veía confusa, como si no recordara haber dicho semejante cosa. Pero la verdad era que lo sabía, y lo sabía a la perfección. El problema era, que no pretendía que Ash se lo sacara en cara luego… Y ahí estaba él, con una sonrisa triunfante. Por fin la tenía donde quería, sudando frío, esperando ansiosamente…

- Estaba tan enfadado en un inicio por ver a Rudy, que no pude analizar bien la situación. – decía este, pensativo. – Pero imagino que tienes una buena razón para haber hecho ese teatro, teniendo en cuenta que me odias. – finalizó cruzándose de brazos y recostándose contra el respaldar de la cama, mirándola fijamente con una ceja arqueada.

Misty hiperventilaba. Notó como su respiración se agitaba, y hasta se sintió un poco mareada. ¡Pero que torpe! ¿Por qué motivo lo había hecho? Razones… razones… No existía realmente una razón lógica para haberlo hecho, simplemente estaba maltrecha debido a los comentarios de Rudy. No quería darle la razón, la cual tenía. Era una mujer soltera de veintitrés años, aún pasados esos cinco años luego de haber estado comprometida… Sola, independiente, y por su cuenta… Simplemente se le ocurrió la gran y pésima idea de hacer pasar a Ash como su novio…

Pero que _gran_ tonta…

- ¿A-a-a qué te refieres? – preguntó riendo nerviosamente, fingiendo demencia.

Ash torció su sonrisa.

- Veamos, - comenzó a decir a la vez que contaba con los dedos. – Primero me llamaste "amor", luego me besaste, cosa que no me molestó aunque si sorprendió, y luego afirmaste en múltiples ocasiones que éramos novios. – terminado lo dicho, agitó frente a ella las tres razones que había indicado con su mano. Su sonrisa se acentuaba mientras que Misty deseaba que la tierra se la tragara.

- Tal vez lo hice… - dijo al fin con voz queda.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó de repente Ash, la sonrisa triunfante se había desvanecido y ahora era remplazada por un semblante serio. - ¿Para _qué_? -

- E-es que… - titubeó torpemente. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y trató de inventarse alguna excusa barata pero nada parecía convincente, y sabía que cuando Ash se ponía así de serio era porque no estaba conforme con algo. Se sintió algo intimidada. Finalmente, soltó un suspiro largo y le dedicó una sonrisa grácil. - Ash, fue… una tontería. – aseguró sin dejar de sonreír, aunque falsamente. – Mejor olvidémoslo, ¿Si? –

Ash la miró en silencio, altivo, por varios segundos. Misty sentía sus palmas sudar, no estaba segura de lo que Ash estaba pensando. Lo conocía bien, no era de los que se rendían tan fácilmente. Luego de un rato, suspiró con cansancio.

- Muy bien… - dijo desganado y mirando hacia un lado. – No te preocupes, queda olvidado. –

- Gracias… -

- No quiero incomodarte. – declaró con la misma seriedad. - Esta noche me mantendré lo más apartado posible de tu camino y, si alguien lo pregunta, desmentiré ese rumor. – dijo y casi inmediatamente se alzó del lecho para dirigirse hacia la puerta de salida.

La tranquilidad se esfumó. ¿Desmentir el rumor? ¡Pero eso sería terrible! No solo la dejaría en ridículo sino que le daría el gusto a Rudy de haber tenido la razón. Y no iba a permitirlo, no después de todo lo que ella había pasado por él.

Los ojos de Misty se abrieron como platos, y no supo reaccionar de mejor manera que abalanzándose hacia la puerta de salida, evitando que su compañero saliera por la misma.

- ¡No! – gritó con desesperación.

Ash la miró intrigado, como si se tratara de un bicho raro. No le importó, ya se acostumbraría a ser "rara" de vez en cuando. De hecho, se había comportado de forma inusual casi todo el viaje. Aclaró su garganta.

- De hecho, - dijo recuperando su impecable postura y ordenando su cabello. – Necesito pedirte un _pequeño_ favor. – hizo un gesto alusivo con la mano. – Es algo gracioso, en realidad… - agregó con una risita torpe. – Podrías… ehm… - cerró los ojos con fuerza, tomó aire y lo soltó todo de una tanda. - ¿Podrías fingir por estos días que eres mi novio? – suplicó juntando las palmas y bajando la mirada, avergonzada. – Ya sabes, es que… él también va a vivir aquí y… no quisiera quedar como tonta... – finalizó con una risa nerviosa.

Ash se encontraba de brazos cruzados, con la mirada alta y sin una pizca de humor en su rostro. Misty intentó usar todo su carisma en una sonrisa suplicante, pero al parecer no daba resultado.

- ¿Por favor? – imploró en voz baja.

- Creí que ya no nos debíamos _ningún_ favor. – respondió él con severidad. Se veía muy disgustado.

- Podemos hacer un trato… - sugirió ella.

- No lo creo. – dijo Ash. – Tú quieres que yo me haga pasar por tu "novio" para poner celoso a tu ex, pues no me vas a utilizar de esa manera. – aseguró.

- ¡No! ¡No es eso! – exclamó Misty, estaba al borde de la desesperación. No tenía idea de cómo actuar. – No es mi intención encelarlo. – garantizó. – Te lo digo de verdad… -

- ¿Entonces? – cuestionó Ash, al menos se veía un poco más interesado en escucharla. - ¿Por qué no simplemente actúas de forma normal? -

- Bueno… es que y-yo… - balbuceó sin verlo a los ojos.

Ash bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, su mirada de aburrimiento era suficiente para expresar como se sentía al respecto de todo.

- Nos vemos más tarde. – dijo a la vez que intentaba colarse para poder abrir la puerta.

- ¡No! ¡Espera! – insistió Misty. Esta vez lo tomó fuertemente del brazo, para evitar la "huida". – ¡Está bien! Tú ganas. – exclamó. – No deseaba sentirme humillada… ¿Bien? Llegó de la nada… tan presuntuoso como siempre y empezó a flirtear conmigo e insinuar que estaba sola y necesitada… - se quejó, afligida. – Y-y-y tú estabas en camino, no se me ocurrió nada mejor. – finalizó con la respiración agitada y desesperación en su mirada.

Ash la continuaba mirando de manera severa, sin decir una sola palabra. Misty trataba de evitar su fija mirada, era como si no necesitara parpadear y empezaba a inquietarla de verdad.

- ¡Di algo, maldita sea! – demandó indignada. Estaba a dos pasos de pegarle una patada si seguía comportándose así.

Ash desvió la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Suspiró profundamente.

- Si, es evidente que no estas desesperada. – comentó en voz baja.

- Lo sé, ¿Bien? Sé que es patético. – le dijo exasperada. – Pero sería mucho más patético admitirlo… - aseguró. – Así que, por favor, Ash. Por lo que más quieras… haz esto por mí… –

No quería. Era algo muy evidente, podía verse en su mirada. Definitivamente había algo que Ash odiaba dentro de esa idea, y ella no entendía bien el por qué. ¿Era por Rudy? ¡Pero si deseaba torturarlo esa sería una muy buena forma! Ambos ganaban con eso… ¿Por qué parecía tan molesto?

Lo miró suplicante, estaba dispuesta a tirar su orgullo al suelo con tal de salirse con la suya esta vez, además, de no conseguir su apoyo sería terrible… toda la semana Rudy tendría mil y un motivos para hacerle la vida un infierno… Simplemente no era justo…

- Muy bien. – dijo Ash. – Lo haré. – Misty suspiró aliviada y se amarró de su cuello.

- ¡Gracias! – celebró mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. No le interesó en ese momento, aunque él no le devolvió el gesto.

- Con – agregó en voz alta. – Un par de condiciones. –

Dicho esto, Misty desató el abrazo y lo miró con la cabeza algo ladeada, confundida.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó ella con voz dulce. - ¿Qué no te basta con hacerme un favor? – agregó luego en un tono demandante. - Me los debes, ¿Sabías? –

- Yo no tengo que compensarte por nada. – enunció.

- Fue por_ tu_ culpa que tuve que irme a Francia. – le acusó ella, hablando con los dientes apretados.

- Te fuiste a Francia por que eres la reina del drama en persona. – le dijo él con cansancio. – No abuses de mi paciencia. – advirtió.

Misty entrecerró los ojos. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Ahí estaba él, una vez más de brazos cruzados y observándola por encima del hombro, como quien le llama la atención a un niñito malcriado. Ella también sostuvo la mirada altiva, ya no se sentía intimidada.

- De acuerdo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio? – preguntó. - ¿Una nota de prensa? ¿Dinero? –

- Tu dinero no me interesa. – aseguró él.

- ¿Cuáles son tus condiciones? –suspiró tratando e mantener la calma. – Dilas de una vez. – demandó.

La sonrisa de Ash se torció de una forma que no le agradó mucho, se notaba que traía algo entre manos, algo que seguro era totalmente perjudicial para ella.

- De acuerdo. – accedió al fin. - Ya que vamos a ser "_novios"_ durante una buena temporada, voy a reservarme algunos derechos... –

- ¿Cómo por ejemplo…? –

- Vas a presentarme formalmente como tu novio. – enunció Ash. – Y no existen excepciones. -

- Si la situación lo requiere… – dijo ella sin mucha convicción.

- Segundo, - continuó Ash. – Puedo mantenerme cerca de ti el tiempo que me plazca sin ser rechazado. Eso implica abrazarte, llamarte con apodos empalagosos, _besarte_… -

- Solo en público. – especificó la pelirroja con severidad. – Y cuando sea _estrictamente_ necesario. – enfatizó. – Y no tendremos sexo. –

- A menos que me lo pidas. –

- Eso no sucederá. – dijo la pelirroja con una risa sarcástica.

- ¿Tu crees? – le preguntó Ash a la vez que la halaba hacia sí rápidamente, dejándole poco tiempo para reaccionar. Misty se quedó helada cuando sintió sus frentes rozar. Ash se mantuvo en esa posición pocos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, no fue hasta que la había visto ponerse nerviosa que la soltó repentinamente.

- Resumiendo, - retomó lo dicho anteriormente. – Quiero que me trates como si fuera tu novio genuino. – decretó. – De no ser así, me sentiré tan mal que posiblemente deje de seguirte el juego… –

Dicho esto se sentó en un sofá que estaba por ahí, los brazos detrás de la nuca y manteniendo una pose triunfante. Misty lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Su corazón aún latía a mil por hora y era difícil diferenciar si se trataba de la furia que corría por sus venas o de cómo intentaba provocarla su compañero.

- Eres peor de lo que creía, ¿Lo sabes? – dijo, su voz parecía temblar. – Hecho. – declaró. – El trato comienza desde hoy. –

- ¿Lo cerramos con un beso? – sugirió de manera sugestiva a la vez que se alzaba y la rodeaba con los brazos.

Misty le dio un fuerte empujón. No hizo gran efecto, pero al menos lo mantuvo a distancia.

- No hay nadie alrededor a quien engañar. – dijo y le ofreció su mano para cerrar el acuerdo. Ash la tomó delicadamente, y a la hora de dar el apretón la haló para si con tanta fuerza que Misty cayó en sus brazos soltando un ligero gemido.

Se lo quedó viendo sintiéndose confusa y horrorizada, su corazón palpitando aceleradamente. Ash acercó su rostro lentamente al de ella, y Misty se mantuvo, incomprensiblemente, inmóvil frente al acto. Sus labios pasaron su boca de largo y se acercaron a su mejilla.

- Te veo en la cena, mi amor. – susurró a su oído, y hecho esto rozó sus labios por su rostro mientras regresaba a su posición inicial. Misty se estremeció, sin embargo mantenía una mirada furiosa.

Ash se alejó sin prisa, dejándola fría y sin saber realmente como reaccionar. Se dio media vuelta y no volvió a mirarla hasta salir de la habitación. Una vez sola, Misty se dejó caer sobre su lecho. Lo cierto es que estaba temblando, y no estaba segura si se trataba de cólera o algo más. Tomó un largo suspiro y luego tomó una de sus almohadas. Hundió su rostro en ella y grito con furia, al menos el sonido se amortiguaba bien. Estaba histérica. Sin saber que hacer se puso de pie y pateó la primera caja que encontró, haciendo volar todo su contenido.

Se cruzo de brazos refunfuñando.

- Maldito idiota… -

* * *

El momento había llegado, la cena que Daisy había organizado para darles las buenas noticias a todos. La cena donde anunciaría su boda. Y ahí estaba ella, pálida como un papel, las rodillas le temblaban, aunque lo disimulaba bastante bien. Nerviosa como hacia años no se había sentido, ¿Y por qué? Bueno, el hecho de que se fuera a reencontrar con todos sus amigos, y otras personas un tanto indeseadas de su pasado, luego de cinco años, no la ayudaba en lo mas mínimo. De hecho estaba petrificada y no sabia ni como volver a presentarse o explicar el motivo de su repentino viaje a Paris, si es que todos no conocían ya la historia.

Según Violet, el rumor no había sido tan escandaloso. Se había corrido la voz de que los novios habían tenido una fuerte discusión, y se rumoraba de un supuesto romance furtivo aunque no se sabía por qué parte se había dado la traición. Algunos pensaban que Rudy se había involucrado con Lily, y otros, naturalmente, sospechaban de Ash y Misty. Al final, al haber solo indicios sin ningún sustento, los rumores cesaron y el chisme acabo por ser olvidado, dejando tan solo una gran añoranza por parte de sus compañeros hacia Misty, quien se había ido sin despedirse.

Sintió escalofríos ante la posibilidad de que alguno le pidiese explicaciones. Y ahora que tenía que fingir… un noviazgo… y no con cualquier hombre, no. Era Ash, Ash Ketchum. Un hombre insoportablemente atractivo y galante que la desquiciaba hasta más no poder con sus trucos de seducción baratos. Los cuales para su mala suerte funcionaban terriblemente bien.

En orden para contraatacar a ese juego de bajos instintos que se había iniciado entre los dos, ella se había vestido esa noche con un solo propósito: volverse irresistible, tanto para él como para otros, aunque claro, él era su principal victima.

El vestido que se había puesto para la noche, tenía el presentimiento, seria gravemente criticado por Violet y seguro por un buen grupo de mujeres conservadoras. Se trataba de un vestido rojo guinda, hecho de un material parecido al cuero, el cual se ceñía tanto a su cuerpo que casi y parecía su segunda piel. De más esta decir que se trataba de un vestido de talle corto y escote pronunciado. Acompañado de un par de tacones altos que hacían juego con el color. El cabello suelto caía sobre su espalda, con ligeras ondas marcadas. Si en alguna ocasión le habían dicho como cumplido que parecía un ángel caído del cielo, el cual por cierto le parecía un cumplido que sobrepasaba lo ridículo, esta vez sería todo lo contrario. Ese atuendo era algo que no inspiraba ternura… era algo más burdo y atrevido, muy _sexy_.

Se asomó por una de las cortinas que dividían el pasillo del salón principal. Echo un vistazo discreto, y como lo esperaba, el salón estaba atiborrado de gente. La gente aun se encontraba tranquila, grupos divididos por mesas que conversaban plácidamente y reían. Pudo diferenciar unas cuantas caras conocidas entre la multitud, cosa que le aceleró el corazón sintiendo una mezcla de alegría con nervios, ansiedad y nauseas. Cerró de golpe, sintiéndose refugiada al saber que aún no la veían.

- Dios, no estoy segura que pueda hacer esto. – gimió con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Hacer qué? – escuchó decir a una voz masculina detrás de ella. Se sobresaltó solo un poco antes de darse cuenta de quien se trataba. - ¿Mentirle a todo el mundo en esta casa o aparentar que somos pareja? – Misty puso sus ojos en blanco.

- Si, ambas cosas me hacen sentir enferma. – ratificó a la vez que tomaba una copa de champagne de una de las bandejas de los camareros que pasaban por ahí. - Necesitamos una historia creíble. – dijo antes de beberse el contenido de su copa de un solo trago.

Ash arqueó una ceja y sonrió con sorna.

- Solo diles que quieres poner celoso al imbécil de tu ex novio, quien por cierto ahora es novio de tu hermana, con tu otro ex novio, – aconsejó el joven. - De modo que no parezcas una solterona deprimida el día de la boda de tu hermana. –

Misty se lo quedó mirando sin una pizca de simpatía en su expresión. Ash se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa de satisfacción. La pelirroja desvió la mirada a la vez que tomó otra de las copas que pasaba por el lugar.

- Eres un idiota. – aseguró antes de beber el contenido completo.

- Y tú una mentirosa. – devolvió él. – Y tienes problemas con el alcohol. -

- Esto es lo que dirás. – dijo ella sin prestarle atención a su comentario. - Dirás que fuiste a buscarme a Paris, que lo has estado haciendo… durante todo este tiempo, - añadió con algo de dramatismo. - Y que por fin me encontraste y, entonces, cuando eso pasó, me declaraste tus sentimientos de una forma tan empalagosamente romántica que – fingió un suspiro pesado. - Simplemente no me pude resistir. – concluyó con una mueca pensativa. – Si, eso suena mucho mejor. –

- ¿Qué clase de novelas ves? – preguntó Ash. - ¿Dónde está la lógica en eso? –

- A mi parecer, es una historia bastante realista. – dijo confiada. Ash hizo un gesto de fastidio que dio a entender que jamás diría una cosa así. Misty resopló. - ¡Esta bien! – se quejó. - Utiliza la historia a tu favor si lo deseas, solo asegúrate de que sea creíble. – dijo con aburrimiento mientras tomaba su tercera copa de champagne. – Y asegúrate de decir que estas loco por mí. Dilo tantas veces como sea posible. -

- Como órdenes, _mi amor_. – le dijo Ash haciendo una reverencia. Misty sorbió el contenido tan rápido que se atoró y estaba en un ataque de tos. - ¿Estas bien? –

Misty se lo quedó mirando de soslayo mientras trataba de contener los tosidos.

'_Maldita situación.' _

- Necesito algo más fuerte que esto. – aseguró haciendo referencia a lo que acababa de tomar.

Ash rió levemente y le ofreció su brazo para que ella entrelazara el suyo. Misty vaciló un segundo antes de aceptarlo, y hecho esto, traspasaron aquellas cortinas que los ocultaban de los espectadores.

Inhaló profundamente…

- Sonríe. – le dijo Ash. – Estas debutando como actriz. -

- Cierra la boca. – dijo intentando no mover los labios a la vez que fingía una gran sonrisa. – Y que te quede claro que no me place estar así. -

- Esta situación no me agrada más que a ti. – dijo él, quien a su vez fingía otra sonrisa.

- Es bueno saber que al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo. -

Mientras se adentraban en el salón, podían sentir como más y más miradas los barrían al pasar. Habían muchas caras conocidas entre la multitud. La primera mesa estaba ocupada por líderes de gimnasio de la región de Kanto, la segunda incluía a las amigas de Daisy. En las siguientes mesas se encontraban familiares, líderes de otras regiones, amigos de Lily y Violet, y muchos otros invitados que no logró reconocer. Las últimas mesas, las cuales se encontraban más cerca de la terraza y el balcón del gran salón, estaban ocupadas por sus amigos y por el grupo cercano de los novios, eso incluía a la señora Ketchum y Samuel Oak.

La escena pareció correr en cámara lenta, al principio ninguno de los miembros de la mesa principal pudo verlos, aunque solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que notaran su presencia. Pudo sentir un ligero apretón en su mano por parte de Ash, supuso que él se encontraría nervioso también. No rechazó el gesto, solo continuó mirando de frente.

La primera en voltear fue Daisy. Lucía una enorme sonrisa, el cabello recogido en un tocado alto y vestía un vestido a media pierna color salmón. Simple, holgado y femenino. Y se encontraba prendida del brazo de su prometido, quien vestía un smoking azul oscuro, el cabello ordenado y algo abochornado. Se notaban felices, muy felices. Misty no pudo evitar sentir un punzón en su interior, tal vez una mezcla de envidia sana junto con inmensa felicidad.

Apenas hubo la rubia divisado a su hermana, se soltó inmediatamente de su novio y se apresuró en dirección a ella.

- ¡Hermanita bebé! – exclamaba con emoción mientras los alcanzaba.

Misty esbozó una gran sonrisa para ella, y no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para hacerlo, era natural. Sin embargo no se había dado cuenta que, conforme avanzaban y se acercaban a aquella mesa, se aferraba con mas fuerza al brazo de su compañero, quien no se quejo en ningún instante. Probablemente al imaginarse los motivos.

Cuando la rubia finalmente los alcanzó, se abalanzo encima de su hermana pequeña. La abrazó fuerte y esta le devolvió el gesto con gusto. Mientras Daisy lanzaba gritos de emoción Misty reía descontroladamente y podía notar a una Violet cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro, observando la enternecedora escena.

- ¿En que momento llegaste? – Preguntó Daisy, con la respiración agitada. – No puedo creer que por fin te vea, ¡Estas tan linda!- decía irradiando tanta alegría que parecía sacada de un dibujo animado.

- Llegamos apenas hace unas horas. – le contó la pelirroja, sin darse cuenta que había hablado en plural. – Es tan bueno verte, Daisy. Te he echado muchísimo de menos. – dijo a la vez que volvía a abrazarla. Su hermana sonrió al corresponderle.

- Si, me fije en que estabas acompañada. – mencionó luego de un rato, mientras miraba a Ash. Este se encontraba tranquilo y algo sonrojado. – Gusto en verte, Ash. – dijo Daisy, amablemente.

- Hola, Daisy. – la saludó este con galantería. – Tan linda como siempre. – Daisy puso los ojos en blanco, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

- No deberías coquetear con una mujer comprometida, sobretodo si es la hermana de tu _novia_. – se esforzó en hacer énfasis en aquella palabra, y Misty pudo sentir erizarse todos los vellos de su cuerpo. - ¿Pero qué es esto? – la escuchó exclamar de repente.

Pudo notar que su hermana la estaba observando de pies a cabeza con el ceño fruncido, al parecer acababa de darse cuenta del tipo de atuendo que llevaba. A diferencia de Violet, parecía mas divertida que enfadada.

– _Oh la la_. – dijo con una risita. – Definitivamente dejaste de ser mi hermanita bebé. –

- Ese vestido sigue sin ser apropiado. – añadió Violet, quien se había acercado a formar parte de la escena. – Aunque te queda espectacular. ¿Sabes si hay en mi talla? – comentó después. Luego de eso las tres rieron.

- Absolutamente _todos _están aquí. – dijo Daisy. - Como lo prometí, nadie tenía idea de que vendrías hoy y al verte los has alborotado. – miró en dirección a la mesa de donde había venido. Todos estaban mirando en su dirección.

Misty se sintió apenada.

- ¡Todos se mueren de ganas de verte y hablar contigo! – exclamó Violet. – Personalmente me siento algo opacada.-

- ¿Tú? Soy _yo_ quien debería ser el centro de atención, ¿Acaso ya olvidaste el motivo de la reunión? – dijo la rubia. Violet hizo un mohín burlón. – Ven conmigo, Mist. – le dijo a su hermana menor. – Voy a presentarte nuevamente a tus amigos. – dicho esto, ambas fueron en dirección a la mesa de invitados.

Ash la observó cuando hubo llegado, y pudo ver a May y Dawn que se le abalanzaban emocionadas. No pudo evitar sonreír.

- Ejem… - escuchó.

Era Violet. Aquel quejido lo hizo volver a la realidad. Violet se encontraba mirándolo de frente, los labios fruncidos y los brazos cruzados. El vestido que usaba era de color verde oscuro, ceñido aunque mas conservador que el de la pelirroja. Había algo en la mirada de Violet que le dio escalofríos. No parecía enfadada con el, pero le daba la impresión de que quería presionarlo para algo, y eso lo ponía los pelos de punta.

- Así que, Ash… - comenzó Violet a la vez que se observaba las uñas con detenimiento. – O debería decir, _cuñadito_. – Ash exhaló profundamente.

- Vi, quiero que sepas que todo esto fue pura idea de tu hermana menor. –

- Eso es obvio. – le dijo para su sorpresa. – No había manera que tú la convencieras de hacer algo similar, asumí que eras tú la victima de este torcido plan. – rió un poco. - Supongo que Rudy tiene algo que ver. – sugirió sin mucho animo. Ash asintió en silencio, Violet suspiró. - Al menos a Daisy parece no importarle, de esta manera no hará preguntas. – comentó y sonrió un poco.

- ¿Crees que los otros se… extrañen? –

- ¿Extrañen?- Violet arqueó una ceja. – No lo diría de esa forma, después de todo, ustedes dos siempre fueron un par de indecisos que nunca se confesaron lo que sentían y se encontraban en constante… como decirlo, ¿Trámite? – dejó escapar una estruendosa carcajada. – No, no es extraño verte a ti y a Misty como pareja… - aseguró serenamente, cosa que de alguna forma hizo sentir a Ash mas tranquilo. – No obstante, - agregó repentinamente la peliazul. - Teniendo en cuenta que la gente no es_ idiota_ y conoce los rumores de hace cinco años, estoy segura de que no se terminan de explicar como así, tan repentinamente, ambos están juntos. – concluyó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ash tragó saliva. – Pero conociendo a Misty ya tienen una coartada preparada, ¿No es así? –

- Si. – afirmó Ash. – Una historia sacada de una novela mexicana. – añadió sin mucho humor. – Pero supongo que funcionará. –

Violet se cubrió la boca con las manos para no volver a reír de la misma manera escandalosa.

- Lo siento, es que es divertido verte así. – soltó una risita. Ash le dedico una débil sonrisa. – Supongo que a ti no te hace mucha gracia. – agregó aclarando su garganta.

- No es nada personal. – aseguró él.

- ¿Estas enojado? – preguntó Violet, se notaba la preocupación en su tono de voz.

El aludido asintió con la cabeza sin emitir sonido alguno. Violet suspiró.

- ¿Te molesta fingir ser su novio? – Inquirió Violet. – O te molesta el hecho de que sea una farsa y no la realidad. -

- Lo que más me molesta. – empezó a decir Ash con los puños apretados. – Son los _estúpidos rumores_… - dijo enfadado. - Se que hubo más de un culpable… pero fue Rudy quien se hizo la victima, y Misty quien salió mas herida al final… -

- ¿Qué hay de ti? –preguntó Violet. – ¿Qué papel tienes tú en todo esto? –

Ash la miró sin decir nada, quería hacerlo, pero no sentía que fuese correcto. Además, era algo vergonzoso que contar… sobretodo a Violet.

- El problema fue entre Misty y Rudy… ¿Qué tienes que ver tú ahí? –

Ash separó los labios para poder hablar, cuando de pronto…

- ¡Ash! – Exclamó una voz masculina jolgoriosa. – Por fin llegas. – celebró a la vez que izaba la copa de coñac que traía en su mano.

- Brock. – saludó Ash sin mucho animo, aunque dedicándole una sonrisa.

- ¿Ya lo viste? – preguntó Brock mientras abría los brazos en dirección a la gran masa de gente que se encontraba en el salón. – Este es el reencuentro del siglo. -

- Si. – asintió él. – Será realmente una gran boda. –

- Tracey nos está esperando en la mesa. – informó a la vez que posaba una mano gentilmente sobre su hombro. - ¿Te molesta si me lo llevo? – dijo en dirección a Violet.

Esta se encontraba algo distraída, así que la pregunta la sobresaltó.

- ¿Ugh? ¿Que? – dijo torpemente y sacudió la cabeza. – No, bueno… de hecho… -

- ¿Me das un momento, Brock? – inquirió el joven de cabello oscuro. – La verdad es que estaba hablando con Violet sobre… la administración en los gimnasios, ya sabes que planeo abrir el mío pronto. – explicó. – Y lo cierto es que la has interrumpido. –

- ¿Que? – preguntó Violet algo perpleja. Ash le guiñó el ojo discretamente. – ¡Oh, si, si! Claro… - aseguró riendo de forma nerviosa.

- De eso puedo hablarte yo. – Brock lo miro con desconfianza.

- Lo se, pero necesito varias versiones. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Te invitaría a formar parte de este… conversatorio, Brock. Pero la verdad es que, personalmente, quiero hacerle unas preguntas a Ash sobre sus planes a futuro en privado. – explicó la peliazul. – Porque, ya sabes, pronto será mi cuñado. – añadió tratando de no reírse. Ash suspiró. - No te molesta, ¿Verdad? –

Brock vacilo un segundo y se quedó inmóvil, esperando la respuesta de Ash.

- Será solo un momento y luego iré con ustedes, lo prometo. – le dijo Ash con una mirada que era casi implorante. Brock suspiró.

- De acuerdo. – dijo su amigo. – Pero si se acaba la cerveza, no me hago responsable. –

- Me aseguraré de hacerme con una lo más pronto posible. -

Brock le dedico una sonrisa y, sin decirle nada más, se dio media vuelta dejando así a Violet y Ash solos. Estos dos caminaron hacia la terraza. Esta tenía un balcón a unos cinco metros de la puerta de entrada, la cual tenia una vista preciosa hacia un jardín inmenso de flores acompañado de un pequeño lago con una cascada. Ash no recordaba que el gimnasio fuese tan grande, aunque había pasado tanto tiempo que seguro las hermanas sensacionales habían hecho más de una modificación.

- Aquí es un buen lugar. – indicó Violet a la vez que se apoyaba contra la baranda del balcón. – Si nos vamos más lejos van a pensar que algo extraño pasa, o podrían pensar que estamos teniendo una aventura. – hizo una mueca de horror y se tapo la boca con una mano.

Ash sonrió débilmente.

- Lo último que necesitamos es más malentendidos. – suspiró. – Más de los que ya existen… -

- ¿Te refieres a Misty o al tema con Rudy de hace cinco años? –

- Ese fue el origen de todo, ¿O no? – dijo él. - ¿Cuál es la versión de Rudy? -

- Ya la sabes. – dijo Violet. – Se lavó las manos por completo. No sé si lo dijo él directamente o fue un rumor que fue creciendo, pero el tema es que supuestamente Misty le fue infiel y que él la descubrió. Él la perdonó, pero a ultima hora se dio cuenta que no podía volver a confiar en ella y terminaron. Y que Misty, avergonzada, salió del país. – terminó la historia sin mucha simpatía. – Por supuesto que de eso no me como ni un trozo. – dijo con sorna.

- ¿Qué dijo Misty? -

- Misty jamás quiso contarlo a detalle. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Recuerdo que llegó echa una fiera, diciendo que "_él era un idiota y jamás le perdonaría_". – contó. – Supuse que _él_ era Rudy, ya que nos contó la historia del _post-it._ – rió un poco. – Penoso, en realidad. – balbuceó. – En fin, cuando le preguntamos por qué habían terminado solo decía que no era asunto nuestro. En ese entonces creí que, tal vez, se sentía un poco avergonzada al ser abandonada por su prometido, y no hicimos más preguntas. Pero con el tiempo surgió curiosidad y Misty nunca nos contó los pormenores. Tres semanas después de ese incidente, se fue… - suspiró. – Tú debes de recordarlo bien. –

- Por supuesto. – aseguró. – Fui al gimnasio cada día de esas tres semanas. Cada día sin ser atendido. –

- Disculpa, ¿De acuerdo? – le dijo Violet. – Fueron órdenes directas de la _jefa_. – dijo haciendo referencia a Daisy. – Misty se veía realmente mal y no deseaba ver a nadie… y especificó que sobre todas las cosas no deseaba verte a ti… - se encogió de hombros. – Lo siento. –

- De todas maneras ya no importa. – suspiró. – Entonces, ¿Jamás les dijo qué pasó? – Violet negó con la cabeza.

- Fue muy extraño. Daba la impresión de que estaba escondiendo algo… o protegiendo algo… tal vez… - Ash la miró con tristeza. - ¿Sabes tú lo que pasó? Por cómo me hablas, presiento que sabes más de esto que nadie. – le dijo. - Necesito saberlo, necesito saber tu versión de la historia. De lo contrario, solo quedan los rumores… -

Era una petición, lo sabía por la forma en la cual lo miraba y por el timbre de su voz. Ash suspiró, realmente le avergonzaba esa etapa de su pasado. Sabía que había sido un idiota, y no le sorprendería si el idiota al que Misty se refería fuese él y no Rudy.

- Si te lo cuento, - empezó a decir. -Es posible que cambie por completo tu percepción sobre mí. –

- No creo que hayas hecho algo tan terrible. – Ash dejó escapar una risita irónica.

- De hecho, si lo hice. – admitió. – Le hice algo terrible… pero puedo jurarte, Vi, que jamás fue mi intención. – le dijo tomándola de las manos y mirándola a los ojos. – Todo empezó con un tonto juego, se suponía que era algo inofensivo, pero se salió de control… - explicó él.

- ¿Juego? –

- Un juego personal, solo entre Rudy y yo, donde nos hacíamos retos… - dijo. – Se trataban de retos… tontos, en realidad. Cosas como: atrapar algún Pokemon raro, nadar desnudo en un lago donde se rumoraba vivía un Gyarados, conseguir objetos con poderes místicos… - recordó con un poco de añoranza. – Cosas de ese tipo, arriesgadas, difíciles, pero dentro de todo nadie salía lastimado. – dejó escapar un pesado y largo suspiro. – Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, la apuesta fue algo diferente…-

* * *

_**Hace cinco años…**_

- En la guerra y el amor todo se vale. – citó el castaño.– Si no deseas hacerlo, está bien. Pero me quedaré con la piedra, y eso tampoco impedirá que trate de seducir a Misty. – anunció. – La decisión es tuya, Ash. ¿Cerramos el trato? – concluyó extendiéndole una mano, esperando su respuesta.

Existe una sensación interior… Una que aún no tiene un nombre exacto, que se presenta justo en la boca del estómago. Es fácilmente confundida con los nervios o la culpa… aunque indica algo un poco más complejo. Es aquella sensación que se tiene cuando uno desea hacer algo, sin embargo sabes en el fondo que algo irá mal… muy mal…

En aquel caso, la tentación era demasiado fuerte como para dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Rudy le había ofrecido tres cosas: la escama, la piedra del rocío del alma y el asegurar su relación con aquella chica que adoraba… ¿No era demasiado bueno para ser verdad?

Pues desgraciadamente no lo pensó así en ese momento…

Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse de sus actos, estiró su mano y alcanzó la de Rudy. Ambos cerraron el trato con un fuerte apretón de manos. Rudy esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

- Excelente. – dijo con satisfacción. – Entonces, el juego tendrá comienzo desde mañana. No hay un límite de tiempo exacto, aunque claro, ya sabes, camarón que se duerme… – soltó una risa sarcástica. – Nos vemos, compadre. –

Se despidió con un gesto manual a la vez que se alejaba en dirección a la playa. Ash se quedó solo apoyado en la puerta de entrada, solo y sumergido en sus pensamientos y en lo que acababa de hacer. Lo cierto es que no estaba seguro, no estaba seguro de absolutamente nada. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era esforzarse, y esperar… y pensar únicamente en ella…

Dejó escapar un largo y pesado suspiro_. ´Todo saldrá bien, ´_ se decía a si mismo. ´_Solo mantente sincero y fiel a tus emociones. Todo estará bien…´_

Tres semanas pasaron con suma rapidez desde el inicio de aquel juego. El verano se mantenía intenso y el sol ardiente. Ciudad Celeste era el balneario favorito de la zona, famoso por sus bellas playas, parques temáticos de agua y, por supuesto, el gran gimnasio de la ciudad. Era el lugar perfecto para pasar las vacaciones de verano.

Las hermanas sensacionales habían invitado a todo el grupo a pasar las vacaciones con ellas. Todos se alojarían en el gimnasio, cosa que planearon para que fuese más divertido. Cuando no era utilizada para las batallas del gimnasio, la piscina principal del gimnasio era un lugar de ocio y diversión. Violet, May y Dawn se encontraban recostadas en unas poltronas leyendo revistas de moda y tomando limonada fresca, mientras que los chicos, Ash, Brock, Drew, Paul, Gary y Rudy jugaban un partido de Waterpolo. En cuanto a Daisy, se encontraba muy ocupada atendiendo a todos, con la infaltable ayuda de Tracey, claro; y Misty y Lily, las menores de las cuatro hermanas sensacionales, se jugaban un uno- a-uno en 50m estilo libre.

- Parece que he vuelto a ganar. – canturreó la pelirroja con la respiración agitada.

Llevaba puesto un bañador deportivo y el cabello recogido en alto en una cola de caballo.

- No es justo, es complicado nadar con bikini. – se quejó Lily.

- Debiste pensar en eso antes de retarme. – sonrió con satisfacción. – Sabes que soy mejor en el nado que tú, después de todo soy quien más practica de las cuatro. –

- Ya, como que, no alardees tanto, ¿Si? – bufó la pelirosada y se retiró del agua en busca de una toalla seca.

Misty ahogó una risita y le siguió el paso, había estado sumergida tanto tiempo que ya se sentía como una pasa.

- ¿Alguien se anima a una competencia de natación? – preguntó Misty posando las manos en las caderas.

Entre los chicos una mano se alzó, Gary. Misty sonrió, sabía que era el más competitivo del grupo.

- Veamos de qué estas hecha. – la retó esbozando una sonrisa.

- No creas que tendré piedad contigo solo porque eres un chico. – advirtió Misty alzando una ceja.

Ambos rieron y se colocaron en posición para la competencia. Daisy sopló el silbato y ambos se adentraron en el agua dando fuertes y largas brazadas. Iban muy parejos, al parecer Gary era buen nadador, pero Misty era más rápida, y no tardó en adelantarlo y derrotarlo.

Cuando Daisy dio la señal y la anunció como ganadora, Misty salió airosa de la piscina y se sentó en el borde mientras exprimía su cabello. Gary finalizó la carrera, agitado. Al llegar a la meta, le sonrió y salió del agua.

- Nada mal. – la elogió Gary. Misty le guiñó el ojo a la vez que reía. – Aunque la próxima vez, no seré tan caballero. – le advirtió devolviéndole el guiño.

- Estaré esperándote. – dijo con un tonito juguetón. - ¿Algún otro retador? – preguntó.

- Yo. – dijo otra voz masculina.

La sonrisa de Misty se desvaneció solo un poco, no por el hecho de que no le agradara su nuevo contrincante, sino porque se trataba de alguien con quien no se relacionaba de una manera cercana hacía bastante tiempo.

Ash Ketchum.

Este se acercó sacudiéndose el agua del cabello, la mirada fija en la pelirroja. Aunque era un joven de dieciocho, Ash entrenaba duro y aquello se reflejaba en su cuerpo tonificado. No tenía grandes músculos, pero en comparación al enclenque que era hacía ocho años, tenía que admitir que su cuerpo no estaba nada mal.

- Muy bien, Ash. – lo nombró ella. – Cincuenta metro estilo libre. –

- ¿Qué pasa si gano? –

La pregunta la dejó algo fría.

- ¿Cómo? Pues… ganas. – respondió lo obvio. – ¿O es que deseas hacer alguna apuesta? –

- De hecho, así es. – admitió el joven entrenador, esbozando una sonrisa. – Qué te parece… una cita conmigo. – dijo sin titubear. – Esta noche. -

- ¿Una cita? – reiteró la pelirroja algo confusa. – Eso si me vences… - Ash se encogió de hombros.

- Afirmativo. –

Misty torció una sonrisa. Era extraño ver a Ash tan galante y tan avezado. De hecho nunca se lo había imaginado invitando a cenar a alguna chica, mucho menos que se tratase de ella.

- De acuerdo, pero no te será nada fácil. – dijo ella. – Y si pierdes, tengo un castigo para ti. –

- No hay problema, porque no voy a perder. – le aseguró.

Misty sonrió de lado. Aquella determinación le provocó escalofríos. No había señal de duda en su mirada ni sus movimientos, parecía un depredador a punto de cazar… Batió la cabeza para volver a concentrarse en lo suyo.

Una vez más, se colocaron en posición mientras Daisy repetía las reglas nuevamente antes de dar la señal con el silbato. Ambos se adentraron en el agua al mismo tiempo, y estuvieron iguales por varios segundos. El recorrido fue bastante parejo, sin embargo, esta vez la agilidad de Misty no le ayudó mucho, ya que Ash también era bastante rápido y, además, sus nuevos y tonificados brazos daban brazadas mucho más poderosas, por lo que pudo adelantarla un par de metros antes de llegar a la meta.

El silbato sonó con fuerza. La diferencia había resultado mínima, sin embargo, Ash era el vencedor.

- ¡Muy bien, Ash! – escuchó que lo felicitaba Daisy mientras él salía de la piscina.

- Increíble, no pensé que haya mejor nadadora que nuestra hermanita. – dijo Violet pensativa.

Todos se hallaban sorprendidos con la hazaña de Ash y, aunque Misty estaba algo picada por la situación, no tardó en felicitarlo también.

- Me venciste. – le dijo ofreciéndole su mano para un apretón. – Es inusual, pero buen trabajo. –

Ash tomó su mano y hecho esto la haló para sí mismo, ocasionando que Misty cayera sobre él y este pudiese aprovechar la situación para darle un fuerte abrazo. Al principio estaba algo confundida, pero luego se dejó llevar hasta el punto de corresponderle el gesto.

- Entonces, ¿Te parece bien si te recojo a las ocho? – le preguntó él.

- Eres consiente de que estamos viviendo bajo el mismo techo, ¿No? –

- Si, pero estoy tratando de crear… un ambiente. –

Misty le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta a la vez que se separaba de él. Colocó un mechón húmedo de cabello detrás de su oreja, bajando la mirada tímidamente.

- De acuerdo. – respondió la pelirroja, algo cohibida.

'_¡SI!'_ Celebró Ash para sus adentro.

Mientras tanto, había una persona entre ellos quien se había ganado toda su atención con aquella escena. Rudy. Al volverse Misty en su propia dirección, Ash se encontró cara a cara con su amigo, quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados y esbozaba una sonrisa torcida. Ash sintió un punzón en la boca del estómago, una sensación extraña… un mal presentimiento. Ya le había pasado un par de veces teniendo a Rudy cerca…

- Buena jugada, Ketchum. – le dijo su compañero en tono de felicitación. – Tenía mis dudas sobre ti, pero veo que eres capaz de conseguir lo que te propones. –

- ¿A que te refieres? – le preguntó Ash directamente, sin siquiera darle las gracias por el "cumplido".

- De nuestro juego. – enfatizó. – Veo que te me has adelantado, es un giro interesante. –

El cuerpo de Ash se paralizó. Se volvió con rapidez a ver detrás de él. No había nadie, afortunadamente los demás habían abandonado la habitación. Suspiró aliviado y se enfrentó a Rudy.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –

Hubo una pausa. Silencio. Rudy se mantuvo pensativo, tenia la mirada fija en un punto que Ash desconocía. Al seguirlo, se dio cuenta de que aquel punto se encontraba detrás de él, y no estaba seguro de qué apuntaba…

- Olvídalo, no es nada. – dijo Rudy a la vez que le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro, de este modo Ash se volvió antes de poder deducir qué estaba mirando Rudy. – Entonces, - continuó con un suspiro. - asumo que ya armaste un plan para enamorarla. –

Lo observó con detenimiento. Ash abrió la boca para poder decir algo pero no logró hacerlo. Había algo que lo incomodaba de Rudy últimamente. La verdad era que, de una u otra manera, no planeaba seguir con aquel estúpido juego. Debía detenerlo… y debía ser en ese instante…

- Rudy… - retiró con cuidado la mano que se encontraba posada en su hombro. – Dejémoslo así, no deseo apostar por Misty… ella es… especial para mí. – logró decir finalmente, aunque le había costado bastante. – Verás… quiero empezar de nuevo con ella, y no siento que deba involucrarla en un juego tan infantil… quiero que sepa que voy en serio. – trató de explicarse.

En un principio, Rudy parecía mirarlo con condescendencia. Tras pasar varios segundos, finalmente suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

- De acuerdo. – dijo.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Ash, dado que la respuesta de Rudy no era precisamente una frase de apoyo.

- Somos compadres. – explicó él. – No quiero causarte problemas. –

- Gracias, hermano. – le sonrió Ash.

- Sin embargo. – irrumpió Rudy. – El hecho de que el juego acabe no significa que no desee lo mismo que tú. – dijo. – Ya te lo había dicho, encuentro a Misty muy... interesante… – finalizó enfatizando la última palabra.

Ash frunció el ceño y bajó la cabeza. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

- Entonces… no me dejarás el camino libre, ¿Verdad? - preguntó torpemente. Rudy torció una sonrisa.

- Naturalmente. – confirmó sin borrar esa sonrisa torcida, tan característica suya.

- Pero… yo… -

Sintió el impulso desesperado de decir algo como "_Yo me fije en ella primero"_ o "_La conozco mas que tú_". Pero sabía que era infantil e inútil.

'_¿Qué acaso nunca aprendes, Ash?_' se regañó a si mismo. '_Pero… yo la quiero.' _Se respondió. '_La quiero en serio…'_

- Te deseo la mejor de las suertes. – lo animó Rudy, aunque sonó nuevamente a un reto. Dicho lo último metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó de este la pequeña piedra en forma de lágrima, el famoso _rocío del alma_, por el cual había iniciado todo. – Esto es tuyo ahora, ya que no apostaremos esta vez. –

- ¿Qué hay de la escama? – preguntó Ash de manera automática.

- Sigue siendo mi turno de elegir el reto. – Rudy se encogió de hombros. – Puesto que este se ha anulado. No te preocupes, ya lo arreglaremos. – se sacudió el cabello y sonrió. Ash se encontraba con la mirada fija en la piedra, en silencio. Rudy hizo ademán de abandonar el salón. – Ash, - dijo en voz baja cuando estuvo hombro a hombro con él. - Hablé en serio en cuanto a Misty. Realmente me interesa. –

- Muy bien, pero no voy a rendirme tan fácilmente. – respondió seriamente y con determinación. Rudy torció su sonrisa nuevamente, pero Ash no lo notó.

- Que gane el mejor. – dijo antes de marcharse, dejando solo a Ash en aquel lugar.

Una corriente eléctrica viajaba por sus venas. ¿Coraje? ¿Rabia? No estaba del todo seguro. Lo único que sabía a conciencia, era que no estaba dispuesto a perder. Rudy no se saldría con la suya… no esta vez.

* * *

Treinta días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y Ash había logrado progresar en su relación con Misty. No solo habían vuelto a ser mejores amigos, como antes, sino que ahora eran realmente inseparables, sin mencionar el hecho de que Misty se mostraba mas cariñosa de lo normal cuando él estaba cerca.

Al parecer todo iba bien.

Era una tarde cálida, del tipo perfecto para ir a pescar. Lo cierto es que Ash nunca había sido muy fanático de la pesca, al menos no antes de conocer a Misty. Aquella tarde era especial, era exactamente el mismo día en el que se habían conocido. ¿Cómo era que lo recordaba? Pues realmente no estaba seguro, pero ambos lo hacían.

Misty había preparado un pequeño picnic a la orilla del río. El clima era estupendo y, para su suerte, se veía libre de insectos. Pasaron las horas y luego de comer hicieron su pequeño "torneo" de pesca. Naturalmente Misty iba ganando, Ash no había logrado atrapar ninguno.

- ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos aquí y nos vamos a comer algo al gimnasio? – sugirió Misty con un tono algo cansado. Se encontraba recostada de lado sobre la hierba fresca, y para Ash aquello era un espectáculo sublime.

- Nada de eso, no puedo regresar con las manos vacías. – dijo este. – Mancharía mi honor. –

- Honor. – repitió Misty con gracia. – No seas payaso. Además, necesitarías algo así como un pez espada para poder empatarme a estas alturas. –

- Me basta con pescar algo y ya. –

- Tú sí que eres obstinado. – recalcó Misty, pero sonriendo ampliamente. - ¡Ash, se está moviendo! - exclamó de repente la pelirroja.

Había picado uno, y al parecer era uno grande. Misty se veía emocionada y Ash no deseaba decepcionarla. Pelearía hasta el final para sacarlo del agua, solo necesitaba concentrarse aunque, al parecer, su amiga tenía otras ideas.

- Tienes razón, y es bastante fuerte. – dijo con los dientes apretados. – Puedes ayudarme… ¿Sabes? –

- Pero eso sería hacer trampa. – rió Misty. Hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar. - Oye, Ash. – lo llamó la pelirroja y en seguida se aclaró la garganta. - ¿Es extraño que dos personas que han sido amigos por un buen tiempo se enamoren de repente? –

Ash se volvió rápidamente a ver a su compañera. Se encontraba abrazada a sus rodillas y con la barbilla apoyada en ellas. El rubor que marcaba sus mejillas era inconfundible. Lo invadieron los nervios y se aclaró la garganta sonoramente, tratando lo más posible de mantenerse a raya con el pez que le hacía pelea.

- De hecho no le veo lo raro, pienso que es algo… _óptimo_. – respondió con mucha seguridad. Misty ahogó una risita.

- Óptimo. – repitió con gracia. – ¿Desde cuando usas ese tipo de palabras? ¿Llevas un diccionario de bolsillo contigo? – concluyó con una risa mas intensa. Ash puso los ojos en blanco, sin embargo sonrió.

- Te sorprendería ver lo mucho que he madurado, Mist. –

- Me doy cuenta. – concordó ella a la vez que apoyaba su rostro de lado, de modo que pudiera mirarle directamente.– Es genial, Ash. –

- Volviendo al tema… - dijo él, su voz se había elevado un poco mas de lo habitual debido a los nervios. - ¿A que viene esa pregunta? –

- Pues… es que el día de ayer… alguien a quien considero muy amigo mío, se me declaró. –

El rostro de Ash palideció. Definitivamente no podía tratarse de él, él aún no le hacía conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos… Intentando fingir demencia e indiferencia, se aclaró la garganta y continuó con su pesca, tratando de mantenerse lo más sereno posible.

- Ese amigo… esta en nuestro grupo, ¿Verdad? – preguntó intentando no parecer afectado.

- Si. – afirmó Misty con timidez. – De hecho, tú le conoces bastante bien. –

- ¿Ah, si? –

- Así es. – reafirmó con un pesado suspiro.- Ash, estoy hablando de Rudy. –

En ese instante se distrajo de tal modo que aflojó la caña de pescar sin querer, provocando que el pez que halaba tomara el control y lo hiciera caer de cara.

- ¡¿Qué?! – fue lo único que pudo gritar estando de faces al suelo. Luego de la penosa escena logró retomar el control. Dejo de pescar sin decir nada. Misty se mantuvo serena, aunque confundida.

- ¿Qué tiene? – preguntó con los hombros bajos. – Lo dejaste ir… - dijo refiriéndose al pez.

- _¿Rudy?_ – volvió a preguntar Ash, olvidándose del tema de la pesca por completo. – Pero… él… él… -

Deseaba decir algo en su defensa, algo que lo hiciera quedar a él como una primera opción, la única, en realidad. "_Rudy no es un buen chico." _Quería decir… pero no estaba seguro si esas palabras provenían de la verdad o simplemente de sus celos irracionales, provocados por la aparente derrota…

– Se que puede ser algo… patán y egocéntrico en ocasiones… –aclaró su garganta. – Pero al conocerlo mejor he notado que puede ser también muy… tierno y comprensivo. ¿Sabes de qué hablo? –

Por supuesto que lo sabía, Rudy era el maestro del engaño. Sabía perfectamente cómo eran sus técnicas, sus líneas, entre otras cosas. No pudo evitar sentir el calor alzándose en dirección a su rostro. Realmente quería decirlo a gritos. _¡Acá estoy! Soy yo quien te ama de verdad… estemos juntos…_ Pero era imposible… sentía que era inútil…

– Y… ¿Qué le respondiste? – fue lo único que se dignó a decir, dejando a un lado la pregunta anterior.

- Pues, quería consultarlo contigo… -confesó cohibida. – Estoy algo… insegura… – pudo notar como jugaba nerviosamente con un mechón de su cabello mientras hablaba, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

- Insegura… ¿Por qué? –

- Pues… no lo sé realmente… - hizo una pausa. – Bueno… digamos que Rudy me gusta pero… -

Excusas. Estaba buscando una excusa. ¿Era esa una buena o mala señal? ¿Era él parte de la excusa?

-Es que, bueno… hasta entonces, estaba segura de estar enamorada de… alguien más. – suspiró ella. – Lo cierto es que estuve enamorada tanto tiempo que ya no sé si el sentimiento es real o es solo una ilusión… -

Ash sintió un punzón en su estómago. ¿Quién era esa otra persona? ¿Lo conocía? ¿Era acaso posible que se tratase de… él?

Mil y un preguntas bombardeaban su mente, aunque en su interior sintió un vacío repentino e incomprensible. ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Estaba Rudy haciéndolo a propósito? Deseaba hacerle la vida miserable, ¿o qué?

Eran amigos… o al menos eso creía… Habían hecho un trato, y ese era que el mejor debía ganar… Ash se había esforzado con cada fibra de su ser con el fin de poder conseguir aquello que más deseaba… pero al parecer… era inútil… era una ilusión…

Al parecer todo había sido en vano. A pesar de todo, Rudy se mostraba como una mejor opción.

Después de meditarlo un poco, se resignó simplemente a suspirar con pesar y tomar su mano con delicadeza. Misty se estremeció ante el inesperado gesto y lo miró con los ojos abiertos y brillosos. Ash no la miró a los ojos, sino de soslayo. No era seguro de lo que podía ser capaz si, en esos instantes, hacia contacto visual con la pelirroja.

Seguramente explotaría…

- Misty, - dijo en voz baja y profunda. – Eres… la chica más increíble que he conocido jamás. Eres mi mejor amiga y siempre lo serás… - hizo una pausa breve. – Eres inteligente… astuta… sé que lo que decidas tú será lo correcto. Solo… debes ser fiel a tus sentimientos. – dijo estas palabras de forma muy elocuente, aunque en el fondo sentía su interior partirse. Sabía perfectamente a quien elegiría luego de eso. – Debes… ir a por lo que es real. –

Misty lo miró con cierta incredulidad. Estaba en silencio, sus labios apenas abiertos. El brillo en sus ojos se intensificó y volvió la mirada.

- ¿Real? – hizo un breve pausa. - Creo… que entiendo. – dijo en un tono triste y comprensivo. Se lo quedó mirando un rato con ojos ensoñadores. Ash trató de no mirarla de frente, no porque quisiera evitarla, sino porque probablemente no lo resistiría.

– Oye Ash… - le dijo luego de aquella larga pausa. - Tú y yo… siempre seremos mejores amigos, ¿Verdad?– le sonrió con calidez.

Ash asintió en silencio, lo cierto era que se ya no sabía que sentir ni menos como reaccionar. Misty lo miró con ternura y le dio un beso largo y fuerte en la mejilla.

- Gracias por todo, Ash. – le dijo al oído. – Adiós. –

_Adiós_… ¿Debía descifrar aquella palabra? ¿Contenía algún significado oculto? Después de todo, no era como si no se fuesen a ver nunca jamás… Suspiró con pesar, sentía el alma partida… tan dolida que había olvidado como sentir algo. Vacía… Y la mayor incógnita era que, si de haber sido más osado y de haberse confesado justo entonces, ese _Adiós _no hubiese sido pronunciado…

* * *

El tiempo es traicionero, los días pasan sin avisar y, antes de que te des cuenta, se llevaron consigo todo lo que ansiabas…

Así era como se sentía Ash Ketchum, sentado solo a las once de la noche en una silla de un viejo bar, donde se encontraba únicamente él, acompañado del _barman_ que, con un gesto aburrido, terminaba de lavar el servicio del último turno.

Solo…

Por qué esa noche, esa maldita noche, era el peor día de su vida. Era la despedida de soltera de su mejor amiga, la mujer que tanto amaba, Misty Waterflower.

No se lo esperaba, no creía que fuese capaz. A los tres meses de salir con Misty, Rudy le propuso matrimonio. No imaginaba qué argumentos tan convincentes habría usado para convencerla de la idea… Todo fue tan rápido…

Había sido el último en enterarse, para desgracia suya. No supo conciliar la noticia en un principio, pero pasadas una, dos, tres semanas… no tuvo más remedio que seguirle la corriente al resto.

Sentía asco de sí mismo, era un cobarde… no podía defender aquello único tan preciado en su vida. Un débil… indeciso y temeroso… y ahora la había perdido…

La había perdido para siempre.

- No te veo muy animado. – le preguntó una voz femenina que reconoció al instante.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia su lado derecho para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que con la _novia_. Había apoyado un codo en la barra y se sostenía la cabeza con un aire curioso e infantil.

Ash suspiró con pesar. No se había dado cuenta que alguien más había entrado en aquel bar. Echó un vistazo alrededor para ver si es que había otro presente.

Nadie. Eran únicamente los dos.

- Es porque no lo estoy. – contestó finalmente, de mala gana y dio otro sorbo a la cerveza que tenía en mano.

- Lo se, puedo darme cuenta. – ahogó una ligera risa aunque realmente no se encontraba contenta. – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –

- Yo debería hacerte la misma pregunta, señorita. – le dijo él. Misty sonrió.

- Fui a buscarte a tu casa y no estabas. Me preocupé por ti. – confesó con timidez. – Ahora, ¿Me contarás por qué estás tan molesto? – alcanzó su mano y le dio un cálido apretón. – Sabes que puedes decírmelo, Ash… Somos mejores amigos... –

Aquel trago le supo más amargo de lo normal. _Mejores amigos. _Si, por poco y olvidaba aquella traba que, posiblemente, el mismo había establecido.

Amigos nada más.

- No es importante. – evadió.

- Claro que si me importa, tonto. – rió con naturalidad. – Deberías estar feliz por mí, pronto voy a casarme. -

- Es eso justamente. – soltó un bufido. – Me repugna la idea. –

Misty se echó para atrás. Abrió los ojos como platos y batió las pestañas con rapidez, como si algo le hubiese picado en el ojo.

- Vaya… no me esperaba eso. – respondió ella, claramente afectada. - ¿Tanto te molesta la idea de que me vaya a casar? -

- Es que… estoy decepcionado. – logró decir. - Simplemente no puedo creer que abandones todo por un _capricho estúpido_. -

- No es… un capricho, Ash. –le explicó la pelirroja, extrañada. – Voy a casarme porque al fin encontré al hombre ideal. – dijo. - Mis hermanas seguirán con el gimnasio aquí y yo tendré una nueva vida… -

- Tienes tanto potencial y vas a desperdiciarlo todo… - la atropelló Ash. – _Tú_ eres la líder de este gimnasio, no tus hermanas. Eso lo sabes perfectamente. – dijo con seriedad. - ¿Vas a dejarlo todo en el olvido? –

- No dejaré mis sueños, solo los continuaré en otro lado…–

-Además, ¿Cómo sabes que _él _es el ideal? – preguntó con cierto sarcasmo. - Si tan solo… si tan solo te dieras el tiempo podrías descubrir que hay mejores candidatos… –

-¿Candidatos? – Misty soltó una risa algo triste. – Ash… seamos realistas, yo no soy como mis hermanas… - suspiró. – Soy terca, difícil, algo mandona… Los hombres no hacen fila por mí, por fin encontré a alguien que me quiere como soy, y para serte sincera no creo que existan muchos como él. -

- Así que es eso. – Ash se mordió los labios. – ¿Crees que nadie te querrá como eres y por eso te casas con la primera opción? – le preguntó de forma algo agresiva. – Te creí más inteligente que eso. -

Misty adoptó un gesto de total confusión. ¿Qué pasaba con Ash? Sin duda hacía actuado extraño ya hacía varios días, pero ahora se veía completamente descontrolado.

Sin embargo, aquellas palabras, por incoherentes que sonaban, le daban que pensar… sí, las cosas habían sucedido muy rápido, pero ella estaba segura de su decisión, realmente lo estaba…

Debía estarlo…

- N-no se trata de eso… - trató de defender su posición nuevamente. –Ash, Rudy me ha demostrado ser mucho de lo que yo quiero en alguien con quien compartir el resto de mi vida… - explicaba la pelirroja, casi con desesperación.

- ¡Mira la manera en que hablas! ¿Estás escuchándote a ti misma? – volvió a decir con exasperación. – Buscas llenar una lista de requisitos. _"Rudy es mucho de lo que yo quiero". _– la citó.-¿Por qué te crees incapaz de conseguir un hombre que realmente tenga _todo_ lo que tú necesitas? –

Silencio. Misty no lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos.

- He tomado una decisión… - dijo Misty, finalmente. – Además, no siempre se puede tener todo en la vida, el mundo no es perfecto… -

- Eso es conformismo, no es amor. -

- Por supuesto que amo a Rudy. – decretó la pelirroja con seriedad. Pero mientras más veces trataba de aclararlo, más débil se sentía.

Ash bufó y golpeó el vaso contra la barra fuertemente, lo cual no causó gran impresión en la pelirroja.

- Mientes. – la acusó.

- ¡Claro que no! –

- Hace tres meses creías seguir enamorada de alguien más. – le recordó él. - ¿Qué sucedió con eso? ¿Es tan sencillo para ti desenamorarte de una persona y luego enamorarte de alguien más?-

Misty separó los labios para poder explicarse, pero se mantuvo muda. Luego de varios segundos por fin pudo volver a hablar.

- No era amor, era solo una ilusión. – respondió con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Entonces por qué parpadeas de ese modo? –dijo Ash. – Siempre haces eso cuando escondes algo. –

- ¿Q-qué dices? – titubeó con torpeza.

'_Maldita sea…'_

Tragó saliva. No podía ser posible, ¿Desde cuándo Ash Ketchum se había convertido en un detector de mentiras? Tenía razón, sabía que la tenía… Aquel día en el río ella había tratado de descubrir cuáles eran los sentimientos de Ash hacia ella, pero no consiguió gran cosa…

De hecho, estaba casi segura de que él la había rechazado… Pero jamás podría decirle eso… Nunca…

Trataba de mantenerse airosa, como siempre, pero cada segundo que dialogaba con Ash era un peso más que se posaba en su pecho, tanto que el esfuerzo que hacía por controlarlo era descomunal.

Los ojos empezaban a brillarle, y su voz se empezaba a quebrar…

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr con todo esto?– le preguntó Misty. Un nudo se había formado en su garganta. – Aquí y ahora… ¿Por qué te obsesiona tanto…? –

- No permitiré que te cases con el hombre equivocado. – demandó él.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? – le preguntó ella. – Debes tener una buena razón para estar tan seguro, así que dime. ¿Cómo sabes que Rudy no es el indicado? –

Ash frunció los labios. Deseaba decirle todo, la apuesta, la escama, el juego… y el cómo sabía que lo único que buscaba Rudy en Misty era el poder hacerla suya para luego buscar un _nuevo blanco._

Quería hacerlo… pero de esa forma también lo odiaría a él por ocultarlo todo desde el principio… sin mencionar que él era parte de aquel juego… aún si no se lo tomaba como tal, pero ella no podía enterarse de eso, _jamás._

No podía arriesgarse, así que mantuvo silencio.

- ¿Y Bien? – preguntó Misty de la misma manera demandante en la que le había hablado él.

- No deberías casarte en absoluto. – legisló él. – Mucho menos con alguien como Rudy, él no sabrá cómo hacerte feliz. – Misty soltó una risotada sarcástica.

- ¿Y _tú_ qué sabes sobre hacerme feliz, Ash? – le preguntó, retándolo. - ¿Crees que eres mejor que él? – dijo y se cruzó de brazos, la mirada altiva.

- En efecto. – aseguró. - Yo te conozco mucho mejor que él, Misty. – le dijo. – Lo sé _todo_ sobre ti. Se todo lo que te gusta y lo que no soportas. Me es fácil notar cuando estás triste o cuando algo te molesta… puedo darme cuenta cuando mientes, como hace un momento. – había dicho todo esto poniéndose de pie y enfrentándose a ella cara a cara.

Ahora se encontraban muy cerca. Misty se mantuvo seria e inmóvil a medida que él se acercaba, no retrocedería ni un solo paso. Manteniendo los brazos cruzados, una de sus manos se las arreglaba para jugar con un mechón de cabello suelto que resbalaba por su hombro derecho. Ash curvó una sonrisa y arqueó una ceja.

- Conozco incluso ese gesto, la manera en que juegas con tu pelo cuando estas nerviosa, justo como lo haces ahora. – dijo finalmente. Habiendo escuchado eso Misty detuvo dicha acción. Ash soltó una risa ligera y se acercó aún más. – Te conozco incluso mejor que tú misma, Misty. – le dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Y eso qué importa? – respondió ella, aun manteniendo su posición. – No interesa, no interesa en lo más mínimo. O acaso crees que tal vez debería comprometerme contigo en lugar de él. –

- Sí. – afirmó el joven. – Pienso que eso deberías hacer. –

Misty estuvo a punto de refutar hasta que logró asimilar a conciencia aquellas palabras. Su gesto cambió rotundamente, Ash pudo notarlo. Ya no mostraba impotencia y enojo, sino perplejidad y confusión. Separó los labios ligeramente… pero no emitía sonido alguno.

Luego de varios segundos sacudió su cabeza y rió nerviosamente.

- Déjate de payasadas. – le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos. Se hizo a un lado y caminó para alejarse, pero él la detuvo por el brazo.

- ¿Quién dice que estoy bromeando? – dijo al darle la vuelta, y ambos volvieron a estar frente a frente.

- Debe de ser una broma. –Su voz se había quebrado finalmente, temblorosa, temerosa por la situación -Porque eso… no tiene ningún sentido… -

- ¿Por qué no tendría sentido? – le preguntó él, firmemente.

La miraba a los ojos de una manera tan penetrante que ella no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo más podría mantenerse en pie.

- Porque… tú y yo somos mejores amigos. – respondió finalmente, con un hilo de voz.

- Creo haber sido yo quien te dijo que estaba bien si dos amigos se enamoraban. –

Misty ahogó un grito. Suspiró forzadamente y se soltó del apretón de Ash. Retrocedió un paso, sintiéndose sofocada.

- Ash, esto no es gracioso… - volvió a decir, soltando una risa nerviosa. – Deja de jugar, esto ya no es divertido. –

- Nadie esta jugando. – dijo y acortó la distancia nuevamente, dejando solo pocos centímetros entre ellos.

Sin decir nada, tomó suavemente sus brazos y deslizó sus dedos en dirección a su cintura, tomándola finalmente con firmeza. Misty contuvo el aire, no comprendía qué sucedía, pero no deseaba detenerlo.

Era una tortura exquisita que no terminaba de entender.

Lo siguiente fue que Ash acercó su mejilla a la de ella y terminó hundiendo su nariz en su cabello, aspirando su dulce aroma. Misty cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, y le avergonzaba el hecho de pensar que él podría sentirlo estando tan cerca.

- ¿Qué pretendes? – preguntó en un jadeo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. – Basta... –

Ash alejó su rostro solo un poco.

- Sabes, si estuvieras realmente enamorada de Rudy, no te agitarías de este modo estando conmigo. – susurró en su oído y dejó escapar una risa ronca.

Misty abrió los ojos de golpe y lo empujó los más fuerte que pudo, pero Ash la mantuvo sujeta por las muñecas. Su respiración se agitó nuevamente, pero esta vez era por estar enojada.

- ¡Eres un maldito idiota! – le dijo a la vez que forcejeaba por soltarse. – ¿Se te hace divertido burlarte de mí? –

- ¿Por qué no me lo dices de una vez?– la retó él. – Te empeñas en negarlo, pero es a mí a quien quieres. -

- ¡Ya cállate! – gritó ella.

Finalmente había logrado soltar una de sus manos y tomó impulso para pegarle una bofetada, pero en el momento en que su mano se acercó Ash la tomó en el aire nuevamente y, en lugar de simplemente detenerla, utilizó aquel impulso a su favor para acercarla de tal manera que él pudiera plantarle un beso en los labios sin el más mínimo consentimiento de su parte.

Y así fue.

La besó con fuerza, con necesidad, y con ansias… ansias que habían sido reprimidas por días, meses, años… por toda una vida. Poco a poco sus manos dejaron en libertad sus muñecas y tomaron posesión de su cintura en su lugar, acercándola más a él y profundizando la intensidad del beso. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella le correspondiera, aún sin saber qué estaba pasando.

Una vez terminado, ambos se separaron, agitados y acalorados. Confundidos… y embriagados por la reciente situación. Misty lo miró con los ojos brillosos, y Ash solamente se dignó en abrazarla fuertemente, sin saber cómo explicar todo.

Así se mantuvieron unos segundos. Ash amarrado a ella, y Misty sin saber cómo responder. Parecía un títere, los brazos colgaban muertos a sus lados, y tenía la mirada algo perdida…

- ¿Qué… es todo esto? – preguntó casi sin aliento. - ¿Qué… significa?-

- Te amo. – dijo Ash, puntual y claramente. - No vuelvas con él… - rogó. – Si es necesario escaparemos, nos iremos juntos a algún lugar, iremos a donde tú quieras… -decía con desesperación. – Solo… quédate conmigo… por favor…-

'_Ay, por Dios…'_, era lo único que podía pensar.

Su mente estaba en blanco, apenas y recordaba como respirar. Tomó aire profundamente y suspiró con dificultad. Su pecho parecía dar brincos…

- Porqué… - dijo finalmente, casi sin voz. – Porqué has elegido precisamente este momento para decírmelo. – preguntó con tristeza en su voz. - ¿Por qué justo ahora? Una semana antes de que despose a otro hombre... -

- Sé que soy un idiota. – respondió él, aún sin soltarla. – Perdóname. -

- Es verdad, si lo eres. – concordó Misty. – Y ahora es demasiado tarde... –

Ash se separó de ella súbitamente y la miró a los ojos. Los de Misty estaban húmedos y brillosos, pero se veían también cansados y confundidos. Él, por su parte, se encontraba exaltado.

No era demasiado tarde… no lo era…

Eso no era posible.

- No es tarde, porque no vas a casarte con él. – le dijo finalmente, con toda seguridad. Misty sacudió la cabeza y soltó una risa cansada.

- ¡La boda es en siete días, ya no puedo cancelarla! – exclamó ella. - Y si lo hiciera, ¿Qué les diré a todos? A mis hermanas, a mis amigos… y Rudy, él es tu amigo… no se merece algo así… –

- No me interesa Rudy. – la interrumpió abruptamente. - No me interesa nadie, solo me interesas _tú_. – le dijo. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres _tú_? –

Misty suspiró con pesar, y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse nuevamente.

- No es tan fácil… - dijo ella.

- Si lo es. – difirió Ash. -Misty, yo te amo. Te amo más que a nadie… - le dijo a la vez que tomaba sus manos entre las suyas. – Y tú me amas… ¿Verdad? – preguntó.

La pelirroja permaneció en silencio por varios segundos. Vacilaba, se notaba inquieta e indecisa por qué responder. Tan solo suspiraba y meneaba la cabeza con una expresión triste, destrozada.

- Ash… yo… - su voz flaqueaba y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

Impotencia, eso sentía. ¿Qué podía decir? Lo cierto es que ya no estaba segura de nada, de absolutamente nada. Y nada parecía estar bien…

Todo se desmoronaba.

- No me obligues a responder esa pregunta… te lo pido… - imploró con la voz quebrada. – Por favor… -

- ¿Por qué? – cuestionó nuevamente, al borde de la desesperación. – ¿Me amas? -

- Ya es tarde para responder esa pregunta… - dijo ella con tristeza. – Lo siento, Ash. No puedo… - repetía bajando la mirada y sacudiendo la cabeza. – Lo siento. – dijo finalmente antes de zafarse violentamente de sus manos y salir corriendo en dirección la puerta de aquel bar, dejando a Ash solo…

Solo nuevamente...

Había pensado por un segundo que todo estaba solucionado, que con confesarse finalmente ella lo aceptaría.

- Que idiota… - dijo para sí mismo. Golpeó un puño en la barra, haciéndose más daño a si mismo que al frío mármol negro. - ¡Maldición! – gritó con furia.

Aquello no podía ser el final, se negaba a aceptarlo. No estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido así no más, aún tenía siete días…

Aún no era demasiado tarde… algo se le ocurriría…

Algo tenía que hacer.

* * *

Tres días…

Solo eso quedaba, tres miserables días para iniciar el resto de su miserable vida. Aquel día era el último ensayo de la boda, y aún no conseguía nada.

Toda la semana, desde ese día en el bar, la había esperado… buscado… necesitaba urgentemente conversar con ella de lo sucedido. Podría ser que, durante el día, las cosas fluyeran con una mayor naturalidad, y a su favor… Pero Misty lo evitaba, de eso estaba seguro, y no podía culparla…

Suspiró con pesar y apretó los puños.

Se encontraba en su patio trasero, en Pueblo Paleta. Había decidido regresar el día anterior para pensar bien las cosas, además de creer que si Misty se enteraba que se había marchado ella dejaría de esconderse. No había logrado dormir en absoluto, solo pensar…

Aquel día era el ultimátum, debía hacer algo en la ceremonia de ensayo, algo que le permitiese expresar sus verdaderas emociones, ya no solo a ella sino a todos. Estaba dispuesto a correr aquel riesgo y humillación, solo por ella.

Sería su último intento y, de no funcionar, se alejaría para siempre.

Miró su reloj de mano, eran las 5:00 am, debía manejar dos horas para llegar a Ciudad Celeste, y el ensayo tenía lugar a las 10:00 am. Tenía tiempo de sobra, pero estaba tan ansioso que no lo soportaba. Llevaba puesto un traje elegante y corbata, se había alistado con anticipación para mantenerse ocupado dentro de su insomnio.

No pudo contenerlo más. Se alzó rápidamente y entró a su casa, tomó las llaves de su auto y se aproximó con paso decidido hacia la entrada principal. Insertó la llave, le dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta de forma brusca. Al hacerlo alzó la mirada…

Y se encontró con algo sumamente inesperado…

Una joven estaba a punto de tocar la puerta. Pero no era cualquier chica, se trataba de Misty, de la futura _novia,_ a quien él había estado esperando contactar por días.

Se congeló. La miró fijamente, dentro de la impresión y confusión que lo embriagaba. La pelirroja simplemente separó los labios para decir algo pero parecía igual de sorprendida que él.

- ¿Vas a alguna parte? – le preguntó con timidez, luego de examinarlo de pies a cabeza.

A diferencia de él, ella no se encontraba para nada elegante. Claro que aquel factor no la hacía menos bella. Llevaba un vestido color amarillo claro y floreado que terminaba debajo de la rodilla, y el cabello suelo que caía en sus hombros.

- Ugh… no… - respondió Ash con torpeza. – Bueno… iba saliendo para el ensayo… -

- ¿Ensayo? – arqueó una ceja. – A esta hora… -

- Bueno es que… no deseaba ser impuntual y el camino es algo lejos… - se explicó en el mismo tono uniforme y aburrido.

- Oh…- dijo la pelirroja y soltó una risita nerviosa. – Claro… Yo misma he viajado el mismo tiempo de venida hacia acá… aunque asumo que siendo pasajero es menos cansado, ¿Verdad? – volvió a reír de la misma manera. Ash no compartió la risa, no por querer ser descortés, sino porque seguía sin comprender la situación actual. Misty suspiró. - ¿Podemos… hablar antes de que te vayas? Necesito… decirte algo importante… -

Ash continuaba anonadado. ¿Misty? ¿Ahí en su casa? El día de su último ensayo de bodas… era algo completamente fuera de lugar. No le encontraba sentido alguno…

Después de todo Misty se veía emocionada por la boda, al menos eso creía… Una novia convencional probablemente hubiese estado ansiosa y preparada horas antes del ensayo, practicando sus líneas y cada movimiento para verse perfecta en el gran día.

Pero Misty…

Se notaba algo cansada, sí. Probablemente sí se había desvelado, y también se le notaba nerviosa, puesto que jugaba con sus dedos de manera ansiosa. Se preguntaba por qué no hacía lo mismo con su cabello, aunque luego llegó a la rápida conclusión de que, posiblemente, evitaba hacerlo a conciencia de que él ya sabía la razón detrás de aquella manía.

- ¿Ash? –

- Sí. –respondió velozmente, saliendo de su trance.

- ¿Me… dejas pasar? – volvió a preguntar de manera cohibida.

Ash se hizo un lado inmediatamente y le cedió el paso.

- Claro, pasa por favor. – decía al hacer el gesto.

Los labios de Misty dibujaron una media sonrisa.

- No necesitas ser tan formal. -

- Debo serlo, eres una mujer comprometida después de todo. – respondió con sequedad.

Misty se detuvo en seco.

'_¡Idiota!_' se insultó Ash a sí mismo.

No deseaba ser grosero con ella, mucho menos en aquel momento. ¡Había esperado días para poder hablar con ella! Y ahora le decía aquello… habiendo sido ella quien había acudido a él.

'_Realmente soy un idiota.'_

El rostro de Misty se entristeció de repente. Soltó una risa seca y desganada a la vez que bajaba la mirada.

- Sí… así es… - se mordió el labio inferior. – Supongo que… no debería esperar un trato distinto. – suspiró con tristeza. – Pero Ash, yo-

- Lo siento. – se apresuró a decir, interrumpiéndola. – Discúlpame soy… un tonto. – le dijo y cerró la puerta detrás suyo. – Supongo que solo estoy… bueno, tu sabes, enojado conmigo mismo por… tú sabes. – suspiró con frustración y fue a sentarse en un sofá que se encontraba en la sala.

Misty sonrió con simpatía y le siguió el paso, colocándose a su lado.

- Está bien. – le dijo ella. – Más bien yo… yo quería hablarte acerca de esa noche. – hizo una pausa. – La verdad es que… creo que fui algo injusta contigo… - suspiró. – Yo debería disculparme. –

- Fue mi culpa, yo te puse incómoda. – dijo Ash. – Aunque te dije solo y únicamente la verdad. – enfatizó al final. Misty sonrió un poco.

- Lo sé. – coincidió. – Sin embargo… yo no logré ser sincera contigo… - confesó y continuó jugueteando con sus manos afanosamente. – Yo… debería haberte dicho la verdad entonces… pero no pude hacerlo… -

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó extrañado. – A todo esto, Mist. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Deberías estar… bueno, con _él_, ¿Verdad? – concluyó sin mucho ánimo.

Silencio nuevamente. Últimamente parecía que Misty debatía con su propia mente sobre qué responder a cada cosa. ¿Se encontraría confundida tal vez? Nada estaba claro. Finalmente cerró los ojos y suspiró una vez más.

- Pues veras, - inició. – estuve pensando y… la verdad es que yo… - inhaló profundamente y se viró para verlo a la cara, de frente. – Yo… -

Las palabras se atascaban en su garganta, luchaban por no salir. Ash empezaba a ponerse ansioso. ¿Podría ser acaso que todo aquello… era por él? ¿Era posible? Todo… parecía tan próximo a solucionarse, todo…

- Bueno. – aclaró su garganta y tragó saliva. – Ash, lo cierto es que y-yo… yo no quier…-

_¡DING DONG!_

- ¡Maldición! – refunfuñó Misty. – ¿Quién llega a estas horas? – se quejó. Luego de pocos segundos Ash soltó una risa ligera. – Uh, discúlpame… - pidió con algo de vergüenza. – Sé que realmente no soy yo quien deba decir eso pero… -

- Descuida, iré a atender, ¿Si? – le dijo Ash, quien ya se encontraba ávido por la previa conversación. – En seguida vuelvo, solo... mantén en mente lo que querías decirme. –

- Claro, yo… iré por un poco de agua y luego te alcanzo. – dijo la pelirroja con una risa nerviosa, a la vez que se dirigía la cocina.

Al perderla de vista, Ash suspiró con pesar. Se apresuró hacia la entrada para atender a quien sea se le había ocurrido llegar a esa hora, e interrumpir un momento tan importante como aquel. Nuevamente giró la llave y abrió la puerta de mala gana, pero esta vez la figura no era de una persona grata, sino de alguien totalmente inoportuno, sin mencionar que era su rival en el amor…

Rudy.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó Ash de manera algo brusca.

El aludido alzó una ceja y se echó para atrás.

- Vaya, ¿Estás de mal humor o así acostumbras a saludar a tus visitas? – dijo en un tono jocoso y rió. – No creo haberte despertado, puesto que estás vestido de esa manera. – indicó luego de mirarlo de pies a cabeza. - ¿Esperas a alguien? –

Una sensación fría bajó por su espina. En teoría no estaba esperando a nadie, pero tampoco se encontraba solo…. Aún si aquella visita era imprevista, no dejaba de ser inapropiada, sobre todo si se trataba de la prometida de quien acababa de llegar…

No deseaba causarle problemas a Misty, además que tampoco deseaba interrumpir lo que se había iniciado…

- En realidad, me dirigía a Ciudad Celeste para el ensayo. – respondió Ash de una manera bastante convincente.

Técnicamente no era una mentira, pero tampoco era la pura verdad.

- ¿Cuál ensayo? – reiteró Rudy, con un aire arrogante. Ash alzó una ceja.

- El ensayo de tu boda con Misty. – dijo.

- Ah… sí, es verdad. – pareció recordar sin culpa alguna. – Ese ensayo de bodas. – recalcó y soltó una risa ronca. – ¿Asistirás, entonces? –

- Es lo que acabo de decir. –

- Si, es lo que parece. – acotó. - Pero al parecer irás acompañado. – añadió señalando con la mirada el bolso femenino que descansaba sobre el sofá de la sala, el cual se ubicaba justo detrás de Ash. - ¿Tuviste suerte anoche? ¿Quién es la afortunada? – concluyó y sonrió de forma maliciosa.

'_Maldición…'_

Qué descuido, había olvidado por completo que Misty había dejado su bolso en la sala. Pero claro, no se esperaba que fuera Rudy quien tocaba la puerta…

- No… no es nada, es el bolso de mi madre. – mintió Ash. – Siempre deja las cosas regadas por ahí. – soltó una risa nerviosa. – Debes… debes irte, tengo que salir hacia Ciudad Celeste. – dijo mientras salía de su propiedad, empujando disimuladamente a Rudy hacia el exterior.

- ¿Cuál es la prisa? – preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa torcida. – Aún faltan varias horas para el ensayo, no necesitas apurarte. – agregó haciéndose a un lado y adentrándose en la casa.

Caminó silenciosa y lentamente hacia el sofá donde se encontraba el bolso. El corazón de Ash corría a mil por hora. Sin pensarlo, se apresuró con la intención de tomarlo antes que él, aunque fue inútil ya que Rudy se le adelantó.

– ¿Te importa? – dijo Rudy en un tono sarcástico. Estiró su brazo fuera del alcance de Ash, alejando también dicho objeto de él. - De hecho, conozco este bolso. – confesó. - Fui yo quien se lo regaló a Misty. –

Silencio.

No tenía idea de qué decir para evitar que Rudy sacara conclusiones equivocadas. No era que le importase realmente su opinión, pero Misty…

- ¿Quién lo diría? – volvió a hablar. – Ash Ketchum, un prestigioso entrenador, involucrándose con la mujer de otro. –

– Rudy. – dijo Ash, finalmente. – Hablemos de esto afuera. – pidió.

- No es necesario. – estableció el aludido. – No tienes que explicarme nada, es algo totalmente comprensible. – dijo y soltó una risa ronca. – Eres hábil, debo admitir. Estando Misty comprometida conmigo… no creí que tuvieras las agallas. Pero veo que saber usar tus propios medios de convicción. –

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Ash, sintiéndose confundido. - ¿De qué estás hablando, Rudy? -

- De la apuesta, por supuesto. – aclaró él. – La recuerdas, ¿No es cierto? "_Aquel que diera en el blanco primero, sería el ganador_." – citó.

- Ese tema estaba cerrado. -

– ¿Seguro? De ser así yo creo que lo recordaría. – estableció Rudy, riendo por lo bajo. - Bueno, dadas las circunstancias, debo reconocerte ganador. – dijo a la vez que se quitaba un objeto del cuello de su camisa, la escama, y se la ofrecía. – Felicidades, Ash. La escama es toda tuya. –

Ahí estaba, aquel objeto símbolo del triunfo, o al menos así lo pensaba antes. Le repugnaba la idea de siquiera poseerlo…

- No la quiero. – respondió.

- ¿Ah, no? – preguntó Rudy con sarcasmo. - ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? –

- Jamás quise formar parte de esta apuesta y lo sabes. – refutó Ash.

- Pues déjame recordarte que sí, Ash. Fue gracias a esto que posees ahora el _rocío del alma_. – le recordó. – Aunque, si quieres retractarte, está bien. – agregó. – Solo debes devolverme la piedra y entonces creeré en tu palabra. – dijo y estiró su mano, esperando recibir dicho objeto.

Ash ajustó la mandíbula y apretó los puños de tal manera que se clavó las uñas en las palmas.

Debió haberlo previsto, debió haberlo imaginado… Aún si le costaba admitirlo, Rudy era muy hábil, sobre todo para idear trampas… Aquel era su fuerte, y él había caído torpemente…

- No puedo devolverte la piedra. – admitió Ash. Rudy torció sus labios en una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Como lo supuse. – dijo él. – La piedra es lo más importante para ti. –

- Eso no… no es cierto. – intentó defenderse.

La ira crecía dentro de él. Impotencia. Por supuesto que la piedra no era lo más importante, pero no podía devolverla… y tenía sus propios motivos, pero ¿Cómo explicarlo? Seguramente volvería a devolverlo en su contra.

- No te hagas el inocente ahora, tú aceptaste la apuesta desde el principio. – denunció Rudy. – Y con eso aceptaste la piedra, pues ahora también te corresponde el premio. – le lanzó la escama. Ash la atrapó por inercia y, al hacerlo, la apretó con tanta fuerza que el objeto pareció quebrarse. – Deberías estar contento, lograste seducir a Misty. Aunque tal vez el mérito es suyo por ser tan fácil de convencer. -

- Cuidado con lo que dices sobre ella. – advirtió Ash, acercándose rápidamente a Rudy con un gesto amenazante.

- Tranquilo. – dijo Rudy mostrando las palmas. – Solo quería establecer el hecho de que no pretendo nada con tu nuevo _trofeo_. – enfatizó de manera despectiva.

- Te lo advierto. – gruñó Ash, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

- No necesitas ponerte agresivo. – dijo. – De hecho, vine exclusivamente para comentarte de que ya no me interesaba casarme con Misty. – confesó. – Lo cierto es que empezaba a aburrirme su actitud tan frígida e inocente. -

- Tú no la conoces. – refutó Ash, soltando a Rudy violentamente.

- Aparentemente, - concordó. - jamás creí verla involucrada en tal escándalo. – rió. – En fin, no te preocupes, nuestra amistad está intacta. Puedes quedarte tanto con Misty como con la piedra, de todas maneras sabes que ninguna de ellas me importa tanto como a ti. –

- Eres un maldito infeliz. – murmuró con rabia.

Acortó la poca distancia que existía entre Rudy y él y golpeó fuertemente la pared con la mano con la cual sostenía la escama, destruyéndola finalmente.

- Debería partirte la cara. – dijo Ash.

- No es necesario que lo hagas. – respondió Rudy, serio y calmado.

- ¡Lárgate! – bramó. - No quiero volver a saber más del asunto. – agregó arrojando los pedazos de escama al suelo. – Tampoco quiero volver a saber de ti. – enfatizó.

Gotas de sangre caían sobre el suelo. La escama partida le había cortado la palma derecha. El dolor no le interesaba, su furia era más intensa. Deseaba golpearlo, pero sabía que no solucionaría nada, es más, probablemente con tal escándalo Misty podría escucharlos…

Y fue entonces cuando logró entrar en razón.

Viró velozmente para encontrarse con aquello que más se temía, y aquello que Rudy seguramente sabía desde el principio. Ahí estaba, su amada pelirroja, con una expresión lúgubre y confundida, parada al extremo del salón en donde se encontraban.

- Misty… - dijo para sí.

Todo… ella lo había visto todo…

-Descuida, Ash. – escuchó decir a Rudy tras de él. - Estoy seguro que todo terminará de la manera que debe ser. – agregó en voz baja antes de retirarse.

A Ash no le interesó más responderle nada. Misty se dio media vuelta y se adentró nuevamente en la cocina.

- ¡Misty! – la llamó con desesperación antes de ir tras ella.

Corrió de la forma más rápida que el lugar le permitía, puesto que los obstáculos eran varios. Pudo dar con ella al final del pasadizo de servicio, intentando salir con afán por la puerta trasera.

- Soy una tonta. – la escuchó decir para sí.

- Misty, por favor escúchame. – imploró.

Se acercó a ella y la sujetó por las muñecas, tratando de detenerla.

- ¡No me toques! – gritó con rabia, forcejeando por soltarse. A pesar de que estaba enojada, Ash pudo notar el quiebre de su voz.

- Deja que te lo explique todo. – pidió nuevamente.

- ¡No! –exclamó.

Finalmente logró zafarse de Ash y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

Ash se quedó inmóvil, no por dolor ni el impacto, sino por la situación. Todo había llegado muy lejos… le costaba creer lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento.

Imposible… simplemente era imposible…

- Déjame sola. – ordenó la pelirroja, sin verlo a la cara. – No quiero oírlo. –

- Dame cinco minutos. – dijo, habiendo recuperado el habla.

- ¡No! – se negó ella, nuevamente. –Lo he escuchado todo… Yo no fui más que un juego para ustedes dos.-

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – aseguró Ash, aunque sabía a conciencia de que su palabra valía poco en ese momento. - Debes entender… Rudy lo propuso como un juego, pero jamás me tomé nada más en serio. –

- ¿Dar en el blanco? – soltó una risa sarcástica. - Yo confié en ti… - agregó con tristeza. – Confié en ti, Ash… - suspiró. – Creí en lo que dijiste aquella noche… y vine hoy… para poder decirte… -

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Ash, ansioso. – Dilo por favor. –

- No. – respondió, esta vez más calmada. – No voy a decirlo, ya no tiene sentido. – dijo y lo esquivó para escapar en la dirección contraria. Ash la detuvo por el brazo.

- Tan solo escúchame. – instó.

En ese instante, con la mano que tenía libre, Misty le pegó una fuerte cachetada a Ash, tumbándolo contra la puerta. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por varios segundos, incapaces de decir nada.

Misty sollozó fuertemente, ya no podía contenerlo más.

- No… no eres mejor que él… - dijo con un hilo de voz. - De hecho, eres peor. – agregó con la voz partida. – Espero que lo que sea que hayas conseguido haya valido la pena. – dijo antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la puerta principal.

- ¡Misty! – clamó nuevamente.

Hizo ademán por seguirla pero, sin saber por qué, se dejó caer sobre el suelo de rodillas.

Impactado, aún sin digerir la situación. Era imposible… Un segundo todo pintaba de maravilla y, de pronto, todo se desmoronó.

Absolutamente todo.

¿Cómo había resultado en eso? Miró su palma, cortada por los trozos de la escama que había partido con aquel golpe. No se había percatado de que el corte era bastante profundo y que había manchado de sangre varios puntos de su recorrido. Suspiró pesadamente, con la cabeza gacha.

No le importaba, no le importaba nada, ni el dolor de la herida ni el de su corazón.

Nada… solo debía esperar, y cada segundo que pasaba era una tortura.

* * *

- De más está decir que, a pesar de que la busqué durante días, Misty se negaba a verme. – continuó Ash con su narración, mientras Violet lo escuchaba atentamente. – No hubo día en que no me pasara por el gimnasio para intentar verla, aunque claro, era inútil. – dijo con pesar. – Luego de tres semanas, finalmente, me dejaron pasar al gimnasio, ansioso de poder reivindicarme finalmente. Daisy me recibió, de hecho no se veía tan afable como otras veces. Después de tener una breve conversación con ella me informó que Misty había salido del país. – relató. – Pedí información sobre su paradero pero no tuve éxito, al parecer me veían como una amenaza para la tranquilidad de Misty. – soltó una risa desganada. – No me sorprendería si así fue… después de todo la lastimé… -

- Misty… ella nos pidió que no dijésemos a nadie sobre lo de París. – dijo Violet. – No tenía que ver directamente contigo. – Ash alzó una ceja en su dirección. – Bueno, quizás te mencionó, pero la regla no se aplicó únicamente a ti. – explicó.

- No la culpo. – comentó él en voz queda.

- No tenía idea que todo eso había ocurrido. – dijo Violet soltando un largo suspiro y dejándose caer sobre su silla. – Tanto tiempo… y nosotras no teníamos ni idea. -

- Entenderé si me consideras un completo imbécil. –

Violet le dedicó una sonrisa simpática.

- De hecho si. – concordó la peliazul y soltó una risita. – Pero eres de los buenos, Ash. – le aseguró con amabilidad. – Yo estoy segura de que no eres del tipo de chico que es Rudy, aunque tus acciones estuvieron equivocadas en múltiples ocasiones y conseguiste herir gravemente a Misty. – señaló esta vez con más severidad. – Los errores son algo que ambos han pagado este tiempo, ambos han sufrido. ¿No es cierto? – preguntó buscando su mirada.

Ash evitó verla directamente a los ojos. Se había sonrojado levemente, al parecer estaba avergonzado. Violet sonrió.

– Creo que ahora entiendo mejor el por qué Misty jamás quiso contármelo… -se dijo a sí misma.

- Probablemente el motivo por el cual nunca lo contó a detalle debe ser el mismo que el mío. –explicó Ash. – No es una historia agradable, contiene muchas cosas de las cuales me avergüenzo. En mi caso, son mis acciones. Supongo que ella ha ocultado la mayor parte de la historia para evitar que sientan lástima por ella. – suspiró profundamente. – Misty es muy orgullosa. –

- Eso lo sé. – concordó Violet a la vez que tomaba un buen trago de su bebida. – Pero creo que pretendía algo más que eso, creo que trataba de proteger tu imagen… -

- Imposible. – refutó Ash. – Ella no tendría por qué hacerme ese favor. –

- Tienes razón, no tiene por qué. Sin embargo, estoy segura de que ese es el motivo principal. – explicó ella.

- No lo sé… -

- De haberte querido dejar como el villano nos lo hubiera contado todo desde el principio. – recalcó la peliazul. -Misty puede ser terca, pero sabe perdonar. – le dijo. – Puedo apostar que, cuando ella sepa la verdad, te perdonará. – sonrió y alzó su copa. - ¿Qué dices? ¿Apostamos? Ahora sé que te gusta hacerlo. – soltó una risita burlona.

Ash le sonrió aunque de manera algo forzada, la verdad no se sentía muy a gusto con ese tipo de comentarios.

- Te agradecería no hagas esa clase de bromas, Vi. –

- Ay, ya, cuñadito. – dijo en un tono juguetón. – Solo me estoy divirtiendo un poco. – rió. –Pero bien, hablando en serio, tan solo mírala ahora.- hizo referencia a Misty. - ¿Ves lo contenta que está? Es como si el tiempo hubiera curado todas las heridas… hasta se ve cómoda estando contigo… -

- Eso tal vez sea señal de que ya no le intereso. –

- Por el contrario. – difirió Violet. – Creo que está buscando una oportunidad para que le cuentes tu versión de la historia. – dijo pensativa. – Solo… no quiere que tú lo sepas, quiere hacer de cuenta que te odia, lo cual es en parte cierto, para que no descubras que, en el fondo, esta buscando volver a confiar en ti… -

Ash bajo la mirada, pensativo. Se estaba esforzando, realmente lo hacía, pero cada vez que trataba de acercarse a Misty ella lo rechazaba. Sin embargo… volvieron a su mente imágenes de aquella noche en el hotel, y de cómo se habían despedido antes de ir cada quien a su habitación… Aquello había sido real y sincero, muy aparte de los efectos del alcohol… Si era consiente que una parte de Misty aún le quería… pero no sabía que tan grande o pequeña era…

- Ánimo. – lo golpeó de manera amistosa en el hombro, despertándolo de su divagar. – Y, ¿Sabes algo? Yo sugeriría que te des tu lugar como novio oficial ahora mismo y acudieras al auxilio de tu dama. – dijo a la vez que apuntaba con un dedo detrás de él. - Me parece que está teniendo problemas. –

Ash se volvió para ver hacia donde Violet apuntaba. Era Misty, por supuesto, aunque ahora estaba acompañada por algún sujeto. No sabía quién exactamente. Misty se veía incómoda. Al parecer el hombre era algo necio y no aceptaba un no por respuesta, podía ver claramente que Misty se encontraba negociando con él. Sin pensárselo dos veces ni voltear a despedirse de Violet, se dirigió a la escena con el rostro altivo y determinado.

- Vamos, linda. – hablaba el hombre de forma enredada. – Tomemos una copa, yo invito. –

Misty se encontraba sentada en la barra, erguida y con la cabeza en alto. Por su gesto Ash pudo deducir que no se hallaba contenta. Sus labios estaban fruncidos y sus cejas en alto.

- Por enésima vez. – dijo con amabilidad, pero empezaba a perder la paciencia. – Se lo agradezco, pero-.-

- Disculpa. – le interrumpió una voz masculina.

Poco tiempo tuvo de pensar siquiera de quien se trataba, ya que unos labios habían asaltado los suyos en un rápido pero profundo beso.

– Es mi novia. – lo escuchó hablar.

Estaba completamente paralizada y, al parecer, el acto había causado un efecto similar en aquel sujeto ebrio que empezada a fastidiarla.

- En ese caso. – dijo el hombre con cortesía.– Lo siento, y buenas noches. – hizo una leve reverencia antes de irse. No parecía estar disgustado por el rechazo, aunque aquello era algo difícil teniendo en cuenta su estado.

- Igualmente. – le respondió Ash. Después de haberlo perdido de vista, se volteó para ver a su "novia", quien se encontraba aún perpleja. – Bien, creo que me debes un _gracias_. – dijo con galantería.

- ¿Estas borracho? – demandó la pelirroja sin una pizca de gracia.

- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? – dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Se acercó y la acorraló entre sus brazos contra la barra. – Antes de que me digas nada, - le habló en voz baja. - Accedimos a actuar como una pareja real si la situación lo requería, y creo que estas de acuerdo conmigo en que era necesario. – su voz fue profunda y ronca, cosa que hizo que Misty sintiera un escalofrío en su espina.

Sacudió su cabeza y su cuerpo, disimulando un poco sus ansias.

- Está bien, no diré nada. – musitó con los dientes apretados.

- Esa es mi chica. – se jactó Ash y le acarició el rostro. Misty lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y los labios fruncidos.

- No abuses de tu suerte conmigo. – le advirtió. – Ahora, fuera de mi camino. Ya no requiero de tus servicios. -

Ash sonrió ampliamente y retrocedió de modo que ella pudiera salir. Así lo hizo, con el aire altivo de siempre. Mientras pasaba por su lado, meneando las caderas con cada paso y luciendo aquel provocativo vestido, sintió un leve golpe en su parte trasera. Paró en seco.

No dijo nada, solo le lanzó una mirada asesina al joven que se encontraba a su costado. Este la miraba sonriente y pasivo. Haciendo de cuenta que nada había pasado.

- ¿Te pasa algo? –

- Vuelve a tocarme y te mataré. –

- ¿Tocarte? – preguntó con incredulidad. – Ah, ¿Te refieres a esto? – dijo a la vez que repitió la acción, aunque discretamente. Misty se estremeció. – Lo siento, fue accidental. A diferencia de esta vez, claro. – soltó una risa profunda. Misty le pegó fuertemente en el hombro pero pareció no importarle. Sin decir nada más, caminó rápidamente lejos de él.

Resopló, indignada. Ash era sin duda un bruto salvaje. Sin embargo, a mitad de camino, una sonrisa traicionó sus labios sin darse cuenta. Violet, quien había estado observando la escena a lo lejos, también sonrió.

- Ya deja de tomar. – dijo una voz masculina.

- No empieces a molestarme, Brock. – contestó Violet. – Solo he tomado un Martini. –

- Si pero olvidaste las dos copas de vino de hace una hora. – la tomó de un brazo y la alzó con cuidado.

- Esta bien, _abuelo_. No estoy ebria, no tienes que tirarme de las orejas o nada parecido. – dicho lo último se acabó el contenido de su copa de un solo trago.

- Bueno, vamos con los demás, ¿Qué hacías acá sola? –

- Nada, solo pensaba. – sonrió. – Andando. –

Brock se encogió de hombros y le sonrió en respuesta. Le ofreció un brazo y Violet lo aceptó con gusto. Hecho aquello, caminaron juntos nuevamente hacia la mesa del grupo. Su grupo.

_Los mejores amigos._

Una vez acompañados, todo fue más sencillo, o al menos así lo sintió Misty. Ash estaba por su lado con los chicos, poniéndose al día en lo suyo, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con sus amigas, a quienes no veía hacía cinco largos años. En ciertos momentos se juntaban las parejas, cosa que era inevitable. May y Drew, Dawn con Paul, Duplica y Richie, Tracey y Daisy… y por supuesto ellos. Por suerte para ambos, no requerían de demostraciones mayores, por lo que Misty consiguió relajarse durante todo el tiempo que se mantuvieron ahí. Hasta Rudy parecía haberse perdido de su vista, claro que acompañado de Lily. Aun así, las cosas iban realmente bien.

Se sentía feliz, cómoda, y nuevamente en casa.

- ¡Chicos! – llamó May, emocionada. – ¡Tomémonos una foto grupal! – propuso la castaña.

Todos accedieron sin pensarlo. Después de todo, era una ocasión muy especial, y todos estaban reunidos por fin.

- Misty. – escuchó decir una voz masculina. La pelirroja se volvió con rapidez.

Ash estaba de pie al lado de Brock, observándola a distancia. Mantuvo la mirada fija en ella, y Misty sentía como si estuviese siendo atraída por un imán.

Sacudió su cabeza para quitar aquellas ideas de su mente, debía mantenerse serena y enfocada en su objetivo.

No debía perder…

Se acercó con naturalidad hacia Ash, fingiendo una dulce sonrisa. Al alcanzarlo, este la rodeó con su brazo y la apegó hacia él. Misty no supo por qué, pero aquello no le molestó en absoluto.

- ¡Listo! – exclamó la fotógrafa con alegría. – ¡Fue una muy buena foto! Por favor coloquen su nombre en esta lista. Todas las fotos aparecerán mañana en el diario local. – anunciaba.

Se trataba de una joven atractiva, de tez morena y cabello rizado. Sus ojos eran grises como la plata y destacaban en juego con su piel. Misty no tardó en reconocerla nuevamente.

- ¡Avery!- la llamó.

La morena se volvió en dirección a quien la aclamaba. Al percatarse de quien era, sonrió ampliamente, como siempre lo hacía.

- ¡_Mon amie_! – exclamó alzando los brazos en dirección a su amiga con emoción. – No puedo creer que nos volvamos a encontrar. – rió con gracia. - Confiesa, ¿Acaso estas acosándome? – dijo e hizo una mueca de horror que se veía bastante cómica. Misty esbozó una gran sonrisa.

- Supongo que esta cena de compromiso es el evento del que tanto hablabas. – dijo la pelirroja.

- _Oui_. –confirmó. – ¡No tenía idea! Mi asistente es una bestia, _jamás _dejes que un hombre organice tu itinerario. – dijo con aburrimiento. – Pero en realidad no me quejo, ¡Es una fiesta estupenda! ¡Realmente _magnifique_! – celebró con voz aguda. – No tenía ni idea de quienes eran las hermanas sensacionales, al parecer son toda una celebridad en esta región y sobretodo en el mundo del entrenamiento Pokemon, y tú eres una de ellas, _mon petit_. ¡Quien lo diría! Eres una doble celebridad. – le guiñó un ojo.

- No se por qué tengo un mal presentimiento de esto. – pensó en voz alta sin prestarle atención a Avery.

- Nada de eso, deja todo en mis manos, ¿_Oui_? Yo soy la experta, voy a hacer de este evento una primicia, ya lo verás. –dejó escapar un grito de emoción. Misty estaba demasiado embobada como para hacer comentario alguno. – _Au revoir, mon amie._ – canturreó.

La pelirroja solo se limito a hacer un ligero gesto de despedida con la mano. Avery era extraña, en una manera positiva. Era extravagante aunque elegante y simpática. Todo un personaje. Sintió ganas de poder ser un poco más como ella, sin miedo a emocionarse por cosas aparentemente insignificantes, expresándose completamente sin esconder nada…

- ¡Misty! – la llamó una voz femenina aguda. Pudo divisar un par de brazos que se agitaban en el aire, se trataba de Daisy.- ¡Ven aquí! –

Tomó un respiro hondo, su hermana mayor se encontraba sentada en una mesa donde la rodeaban absolutamente todos su conocidos de Kanto, y para mejorar las cosas aún más estaba Ash, quien la miraba fijamente mientras ella se acercaba al punto de reunión.

Sabía que nada bueno saldría de aquello.

Al llegar, se ubicó justo al lado donde se encontraba su "novio". Después de todo era necesario guardar las apariencias.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – se quejó Daisy con voz cansada. - ¿Conoces a la reportera? – le preguntó con algo de asombro.

- Si, es amiga mía. Francesa. Es por eso que tardé. – se excusó. – Trabaja conmigo en Vogue. –

- ¡Es increíble que trabajes ahí! – exclamó una muy emocionada May. – Definitivamente Dawn y yo debemos ir a visitarte en alguna ocasión. ¡Podemos ir al _fashion week_! – propuso.

- Sería muy lindo. – comentó Misty, ladeando la cabeza y dedicándole una ligera sonrisa.

- No pareces muy convencida. – murmuró Ash de modo que únicamente ella lo escuchara.

- Tú cierra el pico. – respondió ella de la misma forma.

- Apostaría que aun trabajando en Vogue detestas ese tipo de frivolidades. – comentó el joven, esta vez en voz alta.

- No sabes _nada_ de la industria de la moda. – se defendió Misty con rapidez y seriedad. – Y para tu información, realmente disfruto de los desfiles de moda. –

- No lo dudo, pero también sé que odias ver algo reiteradas veces, y estoy seguro que te has exasperado más de una ocasión en esas famosas _pasarelas_. –

- Mira, tú mejor cállate. – gruñó la pelirroja.

Risas surgieron entre los miembros del grupo, algunos fueron más discretos que otros. Misty no pudo evitar sonrojarse, claro que era vergonzoso. Ash, por su lado, se veía tan divertido como el resto de los invitados.

- Ustedes dos no han cambiado en nada. – comentó Tracey a la vez que alzaba su copa. – Me alegra mucho. -

- Es genial verlos juntos. – dijo May con ensueño. - ¿Cómo fue que empezaron a salir? -

- Esa no es la pregunta correcta, May. – la corrigió Brock. – La pregunta clave sería, ¿_Cómo_ fue que volvieron? –

Ash le lanzó una mirada asesina Brock. Solo él y Violet conocían su secreto, y estaba claro que, a diferencia de Violet que molestaba a Ash personalmente, Brock pretendía hacerlo con el resto del mundo.

- ¿Estuvieron juntos antes? – preguntó Dawn con sorpresa. – Yo no lo recuerdo. –

- Pero Dawn, era obvio que se gustaban desde hace muchísimo tiempo. ¿No los ves ahora? – continuó Brock. – Solo mira la afinidad que tienen. –

- Un brindis por la feliz pareja. – dijo Tracey, alzando nuevamente su copa.

Todos dentro del grupo se unieron entre risas y comentarios divertidos. Chocaron sus copas y bebieron, unos mas que otros. Se hizo un momento de distracción que Misty rogó sea largo.

- Entonces, ¡Cuéntenos! ¿Cómo volvieron? – insistió Dúplica, destrozando así la ilusión de la pelirroja, quien soltó un suspiró quedo.

- En una pregunta interesante, me gustaría oír la respuesta. – dijo Rudy, quien se acababa de acoplar al grupo.

Era hora. Misty miró de soslayo a Ash, quien asintió discretamente con la cabeza. La señal se había dado, era tiempo de dar inicio a su plan.

Fue Misty quien empezó. Se irguió y, de manera delicada y femenina se acomodó el cabello antes de hablar.

- Bueno, como ustedes sabrán me fui a París a estudiar y rehacer… ciertos capítulos de mi vida que había dejado algo pendientes. – contó sintiéndose algo nerviosa.

'_Si tan solo supieran los verdaderos motivos…'_

- Lo cierto es que, - irrumpió Ash. – Le declaré mis sentimientos a Misty una semana antes de su boda. –

Silencio muerto. Absolutamente todos habían enmudecido, y todos se notaban sorprendidos, incluyendo a Rudy y hasta la misma Misty…

- Es cierto, - confirmó Ash, rompiendo el hielo. Pasó un brazo alrededor de Misty. - Yo estuve enamorado de ella en secreto por mucho tiempo, y simplemente no resistía la idea de que se fuera a casar con otro hombre que no fuera yo. – hizo una pausa, sonriente. - Ni siquiera un gran tipo como lo es mi buen amigo Rudy. – alzó su copa en dirección a él, quien no parecía nada encantado con lo que escuchaba. – Me sentía tan acongojado que intenté seducir a Misty múltiples veces, pero ella se sentía incomoda y solamente me rechazaba. Luego de múltiples fracasos y sin poder soportarlo más, hable con ella y le dije todo lo que sentía. –

Hubo una pausa en la historia. Todos los ojos estaban clavados en Ash, incluso los de Misty. Le costaba creer que le estuviese ayudando de esa forma… Sin duda aquella historia empezaba a sonar cursi pero, fuera de aquello y del hecho de que sabía a conciencia de que en algún punto empezaría a molestarla, lo agradecida.

- Cuando se lo conté… - continuó el joven. – Misty rompió en llanto. Me confesó que ella siempre había estado enamorada de mí en secreto, pero no había podido decírmelo. Le propuse que se casara conmigo en lugar de su actual prometido, pero afirmó que era imposible, que todos malinterpretarían los hechos y nuestra reputación caería. Probablemente la puse en tal conflicto emocional que, luego de que se cancelara su boda por _mutuo acuerdo_, emprendió un viaje a Francia. –

Misty le hizo una mueca. Sabía que Ash volvería a ser el idiota de siempre en algún punto.

– Se que fue culpa mía que ella se alejara de todo. – dejó escapar un suspiro profundo. – Pero… fue humanamente imposible el olvidarme de ella… simplemente me volvía loco… -

Se volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Misty estaba tan impactada que no emitió sonido alguno. Ash volvió a pasarle el brazo, aunque esta vez por la cintura. Sin embargo, al parecer la tentación había resultado muy fuerte y durante el trayecto su mano había estrujado algo más que solo su cintura.

La pelirroja se estremeció.

- ¿No es cierto eso? – le preguntó él al oído, con voz baja y profunda.

Misty cerró los ojos y suspiró.

'_Ash, eres un idiota…'_

- Si… - aseguró Misty finalmente. – De hecho, estaba harta de todas las cartas suplicantes y mensajes telefónicos que Ash dejaba, algunos eran realmente cursis y penosos.- rió. – Era molesto, así que decidí irme a hacer una nueva vida en Paris. –explicó con mayor soltura. – De ese modo este _acosador_ me dejaría en paz. – dijo a la vez que acarició su rostro con una mano, dándole leves palmaditas cariñosas en la mejilla, siendo la última casi un bofetón. – Sin embargo…-

- Ella me amaba en secreto. – dijo Ash, interrumpiéndola por completo. – Luego de dos semanas de que partiera hacia su nuevo destino encontré la carta que me había dejado. Se trataba de una carta muy emotiva donde me confesaba absolutamente todo… de cómo había logrado enamorarla, pero se sentía culpable por Rudy. Me pidió que no la buscara, que necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas. Ya saben, algo tan intenso y tan repentino… - explicó. - La verdad yo creía que ambos habíamos seguido con nuestras vidas, después de cinco años era algo de esperarse, pero… al inicio de este año fui por última vez al gimnasio, y hable con Daisy. Ella me dijo por fin el paradero de Misty, y me contó que, innumerables veces, ella le había mencionado cuanto me recordaba y extrañaba. – la miró con cariño, aunque la sonrisa que exhibía era más de autosatisfacción que de otra cosa. Misty no tuvo otra opción que corresponderle el gesto, así sea forzado. – Conmovido por eso, compre el primer pasaje a Francia y fui en su búsqueda. Por supuesto que tuve que recorrer varias ciudades antes de dar con ella, de hecho Daisy no me dio ninguna otra pista mas que el país en si. Fue entonces…-

- Fue entonces, - continuó Misty esta vez. - Cuando estaba en mi vuelo de vuelta hacia acá para venir a esta cena de compromiso, que me di con la sorpresa de que mi avión estaba vacío. Al principio estaba algo confusa, ya que creía que algo había ocurrido. En eso, escucho música en el avión, música romántica… - decía mientras dramatizaba sus palabras moviendo sus manos. - Era la canción que me dedico en nuestra primera cita. Y en eso, salió Ash, con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas. Al principio creí que estaba delirando, pero…-.

- La tome en mis brazos, casi a punto de desmayarse de la emoción. – completó Ash, a su manera nuevamente. - Y le dije: "Misty, eres la mujer de mi vida, te perdí una vez, pero no quiero volver a perderte nunca más. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. ¿Me aceptarías de vuelta?" – había dicho aquello hincado en una rodilla, tomando sus manos fuertemente y con voz melódica. - Misty estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, - continuó, irguiéndose rápidamente. - Y ella me dijo…-

- Que no había manera alguna. – soltó de repente. - ¡Lo se! Fue algo cruel… pero… estaba confundida, digo, cinco años de no haberlo visto y me viene con todo eso del avión. ¡Por favor! – puso los ojos en blanco y soltó una carcajada. - Pero luego Ash se arrodillo y me lo pidió una vez más, esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos, pacientemente esperando mi respuesta. -

- Y fue esa segunda vez cuando ella me dio el si y saltó de emoción a mis brazos. – añadió antes de que Misty pudiera continuar. - Todos aplaudieron y, entonces, ordené al capitán despegar y llevarnos a nuestro destino. Llegamos aquí, pasamos una _inolvidable_ velada en el hotel Viridian y luego, henos aquí. Juntos y felices. –

- Si. En efecto. Esa es la historia. – concordó Misty con la respiración agitada. Demasiada adrenalina había recorrido su cuerpo en los últimos cinco minutos.

- Wow… - suspiró May con fascinación. - ¡Es en verdad increíble! –exclamó. – Podría hacer una novela famosa de esto. –

- No sabía que tenías un lado tan sensible, Ashy… - dijo Dúplica con un suspiro. Luego se volvió hacia su novio. - ¿Por qué no eres más romántico, Richie? –

- Esto… yo… - rió nerviosamente el joven, frotándose la parte trasera de la nuca.

- Y Misty… si que le diste una dura pelea, el pobre chico no sabía ya de que manera convencerte. – recriminó Dawn, dedicándole a Misty una mirada de desaprobación.

- Es cierto. – admitió Ash.– En realidad, me sigue sorprendiendo que esté esta noche a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano, mirándome de esa manera que me vuelve loco. –

Sin previo aviso, la tomó por el mentón y acercó sus narices. Misty abrió los ojos como platos, la había tomado desprevenida. Sin embargo Ash se detuvo justo antes de que sus labios pudieran hacer contacto.

Para su sorpresa, la sensación que recorrió su cuerpo no fue para nada desagradable. De hecho, sabía que Ash había hecho eso solo para molestarla, sin embargo, de la misma manera que sucedió en el Hotel Viridian, sus miradas se quedaron colgadas esta vez. Ash aflojó su mano, pero Misty no se movió, se mantuvieron en la misma distancia por varios segundos, sintiendo la respiración del otro muy cerca…

- Ejem… - escucharon. Violet había aclarado su garganta.

Ambos parpadearon rápidamente, despertando de aquel trance magnético que se había producido entre los dos.

- Si… me disculpan… – dijo la pelirroja. – Estoy algo acalorada, ya saben, recordar todo esto… es algo tan íntimo y personal, me siento algo cohibida. – sonrió con timidez. - Creo que… iré a tomar algo de aire. – dijo casi sin aliento. –Con permiso. -

El grupo no dijo nada, aparentemente la historia y la última escena habían resultado muy convincentes. Todos se encontraban calmados y ensimismados en sus asuntos, solo Ash se había quedado colgado. Siguió a Misty con la mirada hasta que desapareció entre las cortinas del balcón.

- Si no les molesta, iré tras ella. – anunció. – Ya saben, es que… necesitamos recuperar el tiempo perdido. –

- Me doy cuenta. – habló Violet con un tono pícaro.

Ash se sonrojó y tan solo le dedicó una sonrisa. Sin decir nada más, se encaminó en la misma dirección que la pelirroja.

Al cruzar las cortinas, pudo ver su figura femenina a pocos metros de él, apoyada en el balcón con los brazos estirados. La fresca ventisca agitada su cabello de fuego.

- ¿Estuvo bien mi actuación? – preguntó a la vez que se acercaba.

- Eres el idiota más grande que existe. – le dijo con seriedad.

- ¿Querías una novela romántica? Creo que nos salió bastante bien. – dijo con suficiencia una vez habiéndola alcanzado.

- Por culpa tuya he tenido que mentirle a todos. – lo acusó ella.

- Íbamos a mentirles de todas maneras, es más, cada minuto que pasamos juntos en público es una _mentira_. – enfatizó el joven.

Misty no pudo contradecirlo, tenía razón. Lo cierto es que Ash tenía toda la razón, era ella quien había iniciado aquella mentira, y poco a poco se iba volviendo más grande…

No, no era culpa suya. El verdadero motivo yacía hacía cinco años, aquella mañana en Pueblo Paleta…

- Es culpa tuya. – volvió a decir Misty, esta vez con rabia.

- ¿Mi culpa? – Ash no sabía si sentirse indignado u ofendido. – Este teatro fue idea tuya. –

- Si tan solo no hubieras sido tan idiota hace cinco años este teatro nunca hubiese sido necesario. – se excusó la pelirroja, furiosa.

- Si tan solo me hubieras escuchado hace cinco años… tal vez no pensarías que fui un idiota. –

- No había nada que pudieras decir para enmendar lo que hiciste. – aseguró. – Lo arruinaste todo. – su voz se había quebrado, y no pudo evitarlo.

Luego de eso se dio media vuelta y se apoyó contra el balcón. El metal de la baranda estaba helado y la hizo sobresaltarse un poco. Suspiró con pesar.

Ash se le acercó por detrás, recortando la distancia entre ellos al mínimo.

- ¿Para qué fuiste a mi casa aquel día? – preguntó finalmente. Misty soltó una risa sarcástica.

- No sé de qué hablas. – respondió son interés.

- Tres días antes de tu boda. – le recordó Ash. –Acudiste a mí. – dijo. – Dijiste que tenías algo que decirme. Quiero saber qué era. – demandó.

Misty se dio media vuelta y se cruzó de brazos. La mirada desafiante y en alto, no se sentía intimidada por él, era algo que tenía muy en claro.

Jamás demostraría su debilidad hacia Ash Ketchum.

-No pienso decirlo, te quedarás con esa duda por el resto de tu vida. – le dijo con seriedad.

Ash puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, esta vez con cansancio. Colocó un brazo a cada lado de ella, acorralándola contra la baranda. Misty no se atrevería a hacer un escándalo en público, esta vez no tenía escapatoria.

- Ya no hay nada que perder. – aseguró pacientemente. – Por favor… no hay nada que perder ahora. – dijo Ash, ahora de forma serena, madura. – Han pasado cinco años, Misty. Por favor… creo que es hora de que sepamos qué fue lo que sucedió… - su voz parecía perderse en aquella oración. Era una petición… – Tanto tú como yo necesitamos conocer la verdad. –

Los labios de la pelirroja se separaron, pero nada salió de ellos. Lo miró a los ojos directamente, esta vez sin necesidad de fingir altanería. Ash la observaba pasivamente, esperando su respuesta. Misty inhaló profundamente.

- Iba… iba a decirte… - empezó a decir. Hizo una breve pausa antes de sacudir su cabeza rápidamente. – No, no interesa. – dijo bajando la mirada.

- Misty. – insistió Ash.

El tono de su voz era suficiente para entender la necesidad que sentía, una necesidad que ella también había tratado de resguardar durante años y que, al parecer, poco a poco iba surgiendo con desesperación.

Sollozó.

Trató de evitarlo, pero le fue inútil. Hizo lo posible por disimularlo, aunque de todas maneras su pecho parecía dar brincos con cada suspiro.

- Eras tú… - dijo al fin, con la voz partida. – ¡Eras tú a quien yo quería, no él! – exclamó luego, mostrando su rostro y el rastro de lágrimas que intentaba ocultar. – Eso era lo que quería decirte aquel día, que estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo por ti, que aceptaba tus sentimientos y todo cuanto me habías dicho en el bar… - contaba, ahora con desesperación en su voz. – Estaba dispuesta a irme contigo… a donde sea que tú quisieras… - sollozó profundamente. – Pero todo fue en vano, ya que se trataba de una sucia jugarreta tuya. –

Silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba era el fondo de la fiesta y los sollozos constantes de Misty. Ash no decía nada… no podía decir nada… no sabía qué.

Tan solo tomó con una de sus manos el mentón de Misty, elevándolo para poder mirarla nuevamente a los ojos. Sin embargo, al sentir su toque, Misty alzó la mano violentamente para poder pegarle una bofetada. Ash la atrapó en el aire y se acercó más a ella, inmunizándola temporalmente.

Misty no luchó, se dejó caer fácilmente, rendida. Ash seguía sin poder decir nada, así que hizo un nuevo intento en poder mirarla a la cara.

- Ya déjame. – ordenó Misty, débilmente. Aunque más que una orden se sentía como un ruego. – No necesito que me humilles más. –

- Si tan solo me hubieras dejado explicarte aquel día. – logró decir al fin.

- No… - volvió a sollozar.

Ash la haló para sí y la abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en su cabello de fuego. Misty se mantuvo inmóvil, pero no peleó por alejarlo.

- La única razón por la cual hice ese trato con Rudy, fue porque te quería fuera de su alcance a toda costa. No quería que él te lastimara. – intentó explicarse Ash. – Creí que si lograba enamorarte primero te alejaría de sus garras… pero fui yo quien te lastimo más al final. -

- Ya basta. – imploró Misty con los ojos llorosos. – No digas más. –

- Tienes razón. – dijo él. – Es mi culpa, todo esto. – admitió. – Si hubiera sido más decidido probablemente ahora podría hacerte feliz. –suspiró con pesar. – Pero ahora todo será distinto, no voy a darme por vencido. Voy a solucionarlo todo, lo prometo. –

- No lo harás. – difirió ella, secamente.

Ash la alejó con brusquedad para poder verla de frente, pero Misty seguía con la mirada baja. Sin mayor delicadeza, esta vez le alzó la barbilla para poder mirarla al fin. Sus ojos brillaban debido a las lágrimas y sus mejillas estaban húmedas. Ash le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

- ¿Estás retándome, Misty? – le preguntó con superioridad.

- ¿Te burlas de mi? – reiteró ella, con la misma altanería de siempre.

Ash torció una sonrisa. Era ella, volvía a ser la Misty de siempre, a pesar del dolor, de la posible humillación, a pesar de todo… ella seguía siendo la misma de hace cinco años.

La chica a quien él amaba tanto.

Sin responderle más nada, se apresuró a besarla. No le importó tener o no su consentimiento, solo deseaba hacerlo. Para sorpresa suya, ella lo aceptó casi instantáneamente, devolviéndole el gesto y las caricias que este le brindaba. Ash la abrazó por la cintura con tanto afán que por un segundo temió el poder lastimarla físicamente, más por el contrario ella parecía disfrutarlo ya que recorría sus dedos con desesperación por entre su cabello negro.

No duró mucho, tan solo unos cuantos segundos, pero maravillosos y exquisitos.

Entrando nuevamente en sí, Misty separó sus labios de los de él. Su expresión demostraba que se sentía avergonzada por aquel instinto que había surgido casi inconsciente de sí.

No dijo nada, solo se separó en silencio y sin quebrar el contacto visual. Luego se hizo a un lado y se apresuró en volver a la fiesta, dejándolo atrás.

Ash se apoyó contra la baranda, aún sin poder creer aquello. Suspiró y sonrió con satisfacción. Aquello connotaba algo importante, algo de lo que no había sido consiente hasta aquel preciso momento.

Misty sentía algo por él.

Aún si lo negaba una y mil veces, ella sentía algo por él. Sea cariño, amor o una mera atracción, no le interesaba. _Algo._

Y ese algo, avivó una chispa de esperanza.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ash se encontraba recostado en uno de los sofás de la sala principal. Su intento por entablar una conversación madura con Misty había fracasado, ya que esta se había encerrado en su habitación, dejándolo totalmente desprotegido. Naturalmente fue en búsqueda de Brock para pedirle alojamiento, pero este también estaba inmerso en sus propios asuntos. En consecuencia, no tuvo mejor elección que dormir solo en la sala. El mueble no era del todo incómodo, pero tampoco reconfortante. Además, no contaba con ni una sola manta. Fue una noche larga.

Poco a poco empezó a percibir un barullo. Gente reía y conversaba, sin mencionar que la luz del sol resplandecía sobre su cara. Finalmente se despertó por completo al recibir un golpe seco en la cara. Un almohadón.

Ash elevó la cabeza pocos centímetros para hacer contacto visual, pero al darse cuenta que se trataba de Brock, quien lo miraba de forma divertida.

- El desayuno está listo, bello durmiente. –le oyó decir antes de que se alejara en dirección opuesta.

Ash gruñó con cansancio. Se encontraba realmente adolorido debido al mal dormir, había estado intranquilo casi toda la noche…

Con gran esfuerzo, se irguió y se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Tomó un largo suspiro y se encaminó hacia el comedor principal, de donde provenía el ruido.

- ¡Hasta que al fin! – exclamó una voz familiar, Violet. Ash le dedicó una débil sonrisa, realmente no se sentía con ganas de jugar en aquellos momentos. – Creíamos que habías entrado a un proceso de hibernación. –

- Muy graciosa, Vi. – dijo sin nada de gracia.

- ¿Qué humores mañaneros son esos? – preguntó la peliazul mientras se colocaba los puños en las caderas. – Ah, ya se, no dormiste tranquilo porque mi hermanita, la muy amargada, cerró su puerta con llave y tuviste que dormir en el sofá. – dedujo en voz alta y con un tono cantarín.

De más está decir que apenas pudo escuchar eso la pelirroja le dirigió una mirada amenazante a su hermana. Ash suspiró a la vez que se hacía lugar en la mesa. Para su suerte, el único lugar libre se encontraba al lado de Misty.

Grandioso.

- ¿Qué? – reclamó Violet a su hermana. – Es la verdad, ¿O no? –

- Descuida, Vi. – interrumpió Ash, haciendo caso omiso al comentario previo. – La verdad no tengo hambre esta mañana. – intentó excusarse, sin embargo no pudo evitar el rugido involuntario de su estómago el cual lo delataba como mentiroso.

Misty le dirigió una mirada aburrida y Violet arqueó una ceja.

– Que no te de pena. – le dijo. – Come todo lo que te apetezca, _cuñadito_. – dicho lo último soltó una risita jocosa. – Puedes empezar por los _hot cakes_, Misty los preparó especialmente para ti. – comentó con una sonrisa torcida. - ¡Ouch! Me dolió… - se quejó luego de haber recibido un patadón de parte de su hermana menor, quien fingía demencia mientras acababa su cereal a la vez que leía el periódico.

- Tal vez Ash eligió dormir en el sofá por decisión propia. – añadió Violet en voz baja. Misty tan solo se dignó a mirarla de mala gana.

- Por cierto, Ash. Roncas pero que da miedo. – comentó May, mientras se servía otra porción de _hot cakes_. Se encontraba ubicada frente a él. - ¿Ronca así todas las noches? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Misty.

- ¿Por qué motivo lo sabría? – devolvió Misty la pregunta, desinteresadamente.

- Pues, porque es tu novio… - respondió May, como declarando lo obvio. - ¿Acaso no duermes con él? -

La pelirroja se atoró con el zumo de naranja que estaba bebiendo. Había olvidado por completo que debía seguir fingiendo aquel noviazgo. O había nada que hacer, estaba condenada hasta el fin de su estancia en Ciudad Celeste.

'_Maldita circunstancia…'_

Antes de que pudiera responder a tal pregunta, Violet se le adelantó con otra excusa.

- ¡Shush! Nada de contar intimidades mientras estamos comiendo. –

La morena solo se encogió de hombros, resignada, y continuó disfrutando de su desayuno.

- Por cierto Misty, estos _hot cakes_ están buenísimos. – la halagó May con la boca medio llena.

- Gracias. – respondió la aludida una vez recuperada su voz. Tomó un largo suspiro y retomó su lectura.

Sin embargo, al pasar la página volvió a atorarse, aunque esta vez con su propia saliva, lo que le pareció aún más penoso. Comenzó a toser de forma violenta y casi incontrolable. Toda la mesa se le quedó mirando, incluyendo a Ash.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Dawn, preocupada.

- Si. – aseguró Misty con un hilo de voz mientras trataba de detener la tos.

- ¿Pasa algo? – intervino esta vez su hermana mayor. – Estás pálida… ¿Segura que te sientes bien? –

- Creo… creo… que me ha dado una alergia. – decía mientras inhalaba profundamente. – Saldré a tomar… algo de aire… - dobló la hoja de papel periódico tres veces antes de alzarse de su silla. - Ash, ven conmigo, por favor. – inquirió.

- Si claro.- respondió él sin siquiera cuestionar el motivo. No estaba del todo seguro de su comportamiento, pero si sabía que algo tenía que ver él. De otro modo no lo hubiese convocado.

Para su sorpresa, Misty le tomó la mano para guiarlo rápidamente a la salida. Una vez fuera, ella había retomado el control nuevamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Ash desconcertado. - ¿Qué dije ahora? –

Misty se volvió a verlo. No lo miraba con desprecio ni enfado, más bien lucía sofocada, avergonzada por algo. Sin decir nada, desdobló el periódico que había estado leyendo y le mostró una de las páginas. Ash entrecerró los ojos para poder leerlo bien.

'La boda del año.' Leía. Estaba escrito con letras negras y grandes. Debajo del título estaba una foto donde se podía ver a los felices novios, Daisy y Tracey, chocando sus copas. Luego unas cuantas fotos grupales de los invitados… bajó la mirada hasta el pie de página, había una última foto, no era grande pero tampoco discreta, y enfocaba a otra pareja, al parecer… Se le hizo familiar… la pareja se encontraba en el balcón, la joven apoyada de espaldas contra este y el joven la abrazaba casi con desesperación mientras ambos compartían un beso aparentemente pasional.

De pronto sintió un frío que bajaba rápidamente por su cuerpo y lo paralizaba. Ahora entendía todo.

Aquella pareja eran ellos dos.

- ¿Cuándo tomaron eso? – logró preguntar luego de varios segundos, seguía atónito por lo que acababa de ver.

- ¡Voy a mutilar a Avery! – exclamó Misty, aunque con un tono de sufrimiento. - ¡Mira esto! _"Al parecer la bella Daisy Waterflower y el joven investigador Tracey Sketchit no son la única pareja del momento. El reconocido entrenador y joven maestro Ash Ketchum, y la menor de las hermanas sensacionales, Misty Waterflower, confirmaron su relación ante todos los invitados."_ - citó con dramatismo. – Estúpida prensa y sus medios… -

- Bueno, tranquila. – le dijo Ash, un poco más calmado. - No pasa nada… es solo… una fotografía de una pareja, lo cual se supone que somos. – aseguró con una sonrisa. Tomó a Misty suavemente por los hombros y se acercó a ella. – Estará bien… Más bien… quería hablarte sobre lo que pasó anoche…-

- ¿No entiendes? – dijo con indignación. – Esto será _internacional._ – enfatizó. – Y es una farsa… Si nos descubren… - suspiró pesadamente mientras se frotaba las sienes.

'Internacional.' Pensó para si mismo.

No se había percatado de la gravedad del asunto. Por supuesto que ambos eran figuras reconocidas, de una u otra manera, y sobre todo en aquella región. Desde ese mismo instante, los medios estarán pendientes de sus vidas, y de cada detalle… Ash encogió los hombros y suspiró.

- Entiendo, la reputación de ambos caerá al piso si es que se descubre la verdad… - habló con serenidad. – No lo había pensado. –

- Si bueno, no me sorprende, me sorprendería si pensaras. –le dijo Misty de forma irónica. Ash solo puso los ojos en blanco. – Como sea, esto es muy, muy malo. –

- Nadie tiene porque saber que es mentira. – dijo Ash, cruzado de brazos. La situación empezaba a colmarlo. – Solo tenemos que seguir aparentando que somos una pareja feliz cuando haya alguien alrededor. –

- No, ya no. Vamos a tener que fingir _todo_ el tiempo… - Misty suspiró con pesar. – No podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien se entere. Sería mi ruina…-

- ¿Tu ruina? – soltó una risa sarcástica. – Es… es increíble, en verdad. ¿Ya te olvidaste que estamos en esto _juntos_? Se supone que somos un equipo. –

Misty lo observó con la mirada alzada y las cejas en alto. Mantuvo los brazos cruzados y no se dignaba a responderle aquello. Ash tomó un respiro largo y profundo.

- ¿Por qué no dices de una vez que es mentira y te ahorras la humillación? – le dijo, esta vez con plena seriedad.

- ¿Perdón? –

- A ninguno de los dos nos gusta este plan. – afirmó. – Yo digo que lo dejemos. –

- Claro que no, señor llorón romántico alquila aviones, lo hecho hecho está. – le aclaró Misty. – Además, puedo ver lo mucho que lo disfrutas. –

- Lo disfrutaría si fuera en serio. – confesó. – Odio saber que todo esto es una broma para ti. – dijo con los dientes apretados. – Estas jugando conmigo. –

Misty soltó una risotada e hizo una mueca que fingía compasión.

- Vaya… Al parecer ya sabes cómo se siente. – le dijo con frialdad. – De esa misma manera me sentí yo… hace cinco años. –

Fue todo. Aquello le había caído como un balde de agua helada. Sabía que Misty le guardaba resentimiento, y no la culpaba, pero jamás había imaginado que fuera capaz de hacer algo así de cruel. No era que él se mereciera el mejor de los tratos… de hecho, era posible que se mereciera aquello y mucho más… pero nunca creyó recibirlo de su parte, no de ella.

No quiso discutir más, todo había acabado… Aquella chispa de esperanza que se había encendido, ahora estaba muerta.

- Entiendo. – dijo con serenidad.- ¿Era parte de tu plan desde el principio o lo fuiste ingeniando conforme la situación? –

- Solo seguí el juego que habías dejado pendiente. – respondió Misty, gélidamente.

- Bien. – se relamió los labios que mantenía apretados. – Está bien, _princesa_. El contrato acaba de cambiar, si quieres que siga con esta maldita farsa vas a tener que pagármelo. – rugió con rabia, aunque en un tono pasivo. - Consígueme la escama de Milotic que rompí aquel día. Sé que conoces la manera. –

- ¿Quieres de vuelta tu juguete? No esperaba menos de un estúpido. – bufó con molestia. – No será fácil, eso demora un tiempo. – explicó desviando la mirada.

- El tiempo no es problema, solo asegúrate de conseguirla para cuando ambos nos separemos. –

- Descuida. – dijo ella.- Te devolveré tu _adorada_ escama. Después de todo, sé que eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguirla. -

-Cierra el trato de una vez. – demandó Ash.

- Juro que la conseguiré. –aseguró la pelirroja. – Es un trato. – dijo a la vez que le ofreció su mano.

- Hecho. – dijo Ash, aunque ignoró el gesto de Misty y pasó de largo a su lado, dejándola colgada.

Misty se mordió el labio. Sabía que Ash estaba furioso, lo había puesto furioso, enardecido… ¿Había conseguido su venganza? O había echado todo a perder…

Le costaba recordar el por qué había iniciado todo el juego, ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? A quien realmente odiaba era a Rudy… Ash había sido un idiota, pero algo en su interior le decía que le era sincero. Pero ella necesitaba desquitarse… debía lastimarlo, y lo había conseguido por fin…

'_Cielos…'_ pensó para sí y suspiró con tristeza a la vez que se llevaba los puños al pecho.

Lo que ella había planeado era sentirse mejor, sentir que volvía a recuperar su fuerza, su vitalidad, su dignidad… Sin embargo, ahora no sentía nada, solo vacío y dolor.

Un profundo dolor…

* * *

_**Continuará...  
**_  
_Tadaaah! Bueno, realmente espero que les haya gustado. También espero haber resuelto las varias incógnitas que dejé en los capitulos previos n.n ya se van haciendo una idea de qué sucede... pero como ven no voy a dejar las cosas fáciles entre estos dos, aún tienen varios temitas que resolver n.n (risa maléfica)._

_Déjenme saber su opinión n.n y espero que el siguiente capitulo no demore demasiado. NOS VEMOOOS un abrazo grandote para todos!_

_- Maureen_


End file.
